


A Beauty In Darkness

by PapaEmeritusBless



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Definitely supernatural, Dreams, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Getting spooky, Possible love triangle?, Secrets, Slow Burn, Visions, definitely smut, getting spooky AND spicy, kind of supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 76,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaEmeritusBless/pseuds/PapaEmeritusBless
Summary: She had been living the same routine, going through the motions of life after her parents untimely death, when an unexpected encounter in a bar changes her life forever.





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic up before, previously, but took it down and decided to change it a bit. It's a slow burn, so bare with me. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where have I seen those eyes before?" I thought, putting my guitar back in its case, attempting to match the intimate gaze with a memory. They seemed so familiar as I stared into them, I just couldn't think from what.

I sat there alone, in the middle of the small stage in a dark bar, feeling the heat from the stage lights seep through my thick hair and on to my forehead.

I looked out across the sea, or pond, more like, of people gathered around me.

"Finally, a decent crowd." I thought as I glanced from one seemingly interested person to the next. 

I'd been coming to this bar to play for months now, finally building up the courage one night, albeit after downing a few shots and with plenty of egging from my friends, to play and sing in front of a crowd for once. 

I continued plucking on the strings as I recalled the memory.

"You're so talented" they told me, and I shook my head. 

As if anyone would really care, there was so much 'talent' in this world already. 

But they insisted, so, begrudgingly, I took the stage.

My palms were sweaty against my guitar and I tried to steady my breathing. I decided on a song my dad always used to play, seeing it fitting since this was the bar he would play at almost every weekend. This was where he met my mom too. 

She always would tell us the story of how she fell in love with him the first time she heard him sing. The memory calmed me a bit and I shakily started to pick at the strings. 

The music filled me with adrenaline as I strummed. Faces turned their attention to me, my friends mouthes agape as the song rang through the air.

That was the first time I felt belonged since he died. Since they both died, me only being 19 at the time and my little brother 12. 

I haven't been able to shake that rush ever since. 

I snapped out of the memory as I heard the crowd applaud, having apparently spaced out before noticing my song was over. 

"Thank you." I smiled into the microphone before reaching to retune my guitar.

I peered over the walls of the small venue, old concert posters stung about and pictures signed by various random celebrities that had made appearances in the past. A faint smell of cigarette smoke in the air.

It was simple, but fitting.

As I just about finished my retuning, the bar door suddenly flung open as two men, who's silhouettes I could somewhat make out with the bright summer sun flooding in behind them, came through the entrance. 

They averted the attention of most of the audience when they didn't catch the heavy door and it slammed hard behind them. 

"Way to make an entrance." I joked into the mic, resulting in light chuckles from the audience, the two men having disappeared amongst the crowd.

"I have one more, if you're up for it." I said and the crowd hooted and hollered in agreement.

"Now it's a bit of a love song, so, bare with me."

I began plucking at the strings lightly, my eyes closed as I let the music consume me. I began to sing, my voice a light, medium pitch. I lingered in the darkness of my eyelids before setting my sights on the crowd, looking over the people nodding their heads and swaying to the music. 

It was one of the best feelings to see other enjoy the music I wrote. That's when my eyes set on them, the two men who had abruptly entered earlier.

The first one was tall, a wide build with broad shoulders. Short, light hair pushed neatly to the side, his blue eyes shinning brightly, reaching through the dim room as they were set intently on my strumming fingers. My lips formed a small smile as I sung before my gaze reached the other man.

He stood lower than the first, while not short per say, his dark hair messily on his head. We continued to match gazes, his deep green eyes intently watching me. 

I felt a sort of trance fall over me as I found myself not able, or more so, not wanting, to look away, his bright orbs filling me with an odd comfort as he carefully watched me, almost as if he was in a trance himself.

In any other circumstance, I'd be extremely creeped out, but as we continued our shared gaze, I could feel a warmth between us, as if I could stay in this moment forever.

So there we were, staring at each other in a crowded bar, the people around probably wondering what the hell was going on as I continued to sing my love song, seemingly to a stranger who stumbled in only moments before.

I finished my song, still staring into bright emeralds as I strummed my last chords. He smiled at me. A soft yet devilish smile that sent a chill throughout my body and I was finally able to avert my eyes to address the applause in front of me. 

"Thank you so much for coming out to see me!" I beamed, giving an awkward curtsy/bow before exiting the stage.

The bar lights came back up as I found my way behind the stage to a small table where my backpack and guitar case lay.

My mind soon made its way back to the oddly nice encounter I shared with the green eyed stranger, just moments ago.

"Where have I seen those eyes before?" I thought, putting my guitar back in its case, attempting to match the intimate gaze with a memory. They seemed so familiar as I stared into them, I just couldn't think from what.

"Probably just some weird deja vu." 

Shrugging it off, I pulled my phone out of my backpack.

"Shit."I cursed under my breath, a text from my brother flashing across the screen. 

"I'm going to be late." I thought before slinging my backpack across my shoulders and grabbing on to my case.

Quickly, I turned and started to head for the door, only to be stopped dead in my tracks, falling backwards as I ran hard into someone standing just inches behind me. 

"Oh my god!" I annoyingly exclaimed as I fell flat on my ass, causing a sharp pain to run through my tail bone. 

Panic struck me when I noticed I no longer had ahold of my guitar case. 

Feeling extremely flustered, I immediately started nervously rambling at whoever it was that bumped into me. 

"I really hope, for your sake, nothing bad happened to that guitar, because if it's damag...." 

"It's okay."

I was cut off by the stranger that stood before me.

"I caught if before it hit the ground." He said in a softly accented voice. 

My eyes fluttered as I looked up to him, his arm extending towards me. My gaze slowly went up his slender limb, over the black leather jacket, to his messy dark hair, and I found myself staring into those familiar green eyes yet again.


	2. Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My gaze on her strengthened as I felt captivated by her soft but rare beauty and I could feel the emotions she omitted with her song running through my veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a quick chapter in unmasked Papa's pov. I know some people know the bands real names, but I'm not using them here. Enjoy!

I looked straight ahead as we walked down the crowded NYC sidewalk, feeling the heat from the sun permeating through my jacket. 

Why I had decided to wear a jacket at the peak of summer, I didn't know. I guess I was just used to the typical mild climate from back home. 

"So, where should we go first?" I heard my oldest friend ask from beside me. 

"Hmmm." I thought as I took in the surroundings of the busy city.

We usually liked to arrive in a new country a few days before our shows to let the jet lag pass, and New York was probably one of my favorite cities to visit when we toured in the states. It was constantly on the move so there was always something to do here. 

"Does the jet lag affect your hearing, too? He joked and I yanked my head towards him. 

"Oh yeah" I said, looking around at the multiple bars and clubs to choose from.

We typically tried some place new every time we visited the city that never sleeps, and there was always something new to try.

"How about there?" I asked, pointing to a small bar on the corner of the street that had caught my eye.

There was an old chalkboard in front of the building stating the weeks specials and a music performance for the day.

"Might be nice to hear some material other than our own for a change." I said as we both shared a chuckle and walked toward the building.

As we entered through the slim entrance, I found myself entranced by the dim simplicity of the small venue, which had an old school style with classic rock band posters tacked about the walls and some white lights strung along throughout. 

There was a decent sized crowd that had piled in, all facing the stage. 

I jumped slightly, the heavy door behind me slamming shut as I looked up to my friend who didn't think to catch it as he walked through. 

Heads turned to look at who was making the ruckus at the entrance when I heard who was up at the stage.

"Way to make an entrance." She joked, her tone teasing, but still kind. 

A little embarrassed, we started to walk closer to the stage.

As we weaved our way through the crowd to get a decent view of the show, I stopped in my tracks as my gaze rested on her. 

She was young, most likely early 20's, with pale skin and brown wavy hair that hung down past her guitar a bit.

"A lefty." I thought as she strummed effortlessly on the strings while singing in a sweet yet powerful voice.

I felt myself watching her so closely, feeling the music run through me as I noticed the pleasant aura she omitted. She seemed to truly belong on that stage. 

She started to scan over the crowd, when her eyes rested on the tall man beside me and then to me. 

We held our gaze for what seemed to be hours, as I scanned the unique features of her slim face. 

A smooth fringe covered her forehead and light freckles swept across the bridge of her nose. As I moved towards her eyes, I noticed a familiar rarity in them.

One deep brown eye that almost blended with the pupil and the other a soft grayish blue. 

My gaze on her strengthened as I felt captivated by her soft but rare beauty and I could feel the emotions she omitted with her song running through my veins. 

Her song came to an end and, as the crowd around applauded, all I could do was flash a quick smile toward her as she suddenly averted her eyes from mine to the audience before her.

She thanked them and exited the stage. The stage lights dimmed and the regular lights came back on while most of the crowd dispersed and left the bar. 

"That was pretty good." I heard my friend next to me say and I nodded in agreement. 

"It really was." I replied, feeling an overwhelming urge to approach the petite performer. 

Before I could fully think through my actions, I started to make my way over to the stage, my tall friend strolling to the bar for a beer. 

I peered around the stage wall to see the young performer fumbling with her bag and guitar case, seemingly in a hurry to leave when, suddenly, I found myself inching closer to her.

I stood behind her only for a moment, the sweet smell of her perfume engulfing my senses. Before I had a chance to stop and introduce myself she abruptly turned around, bumping hard into my chest as she fell on the ground.

All I could manage to do in the chaotic situation was catch the guitar case as it fell from her hands. 

In a bit of a shock, she started to frantically lecture me about her guitar being damaged when I cut her off. 

"It's fine." I stated calmly as I looked at the case. 

"I caught it before it hit the ground." 

I then extended my hand out to her as she looked up at me, her captivating gaze catching hold of me once more.


	3. Azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's a beautiful name!" I heard him exclaim just before the door shut behind me and I couldn't help the smile sticking to my face as I made my way down the crowded NYC sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked me as I reached up for his hand, a genuine look of concern on his face.

"Yeah." I replied, still a little flustered from the whole ordeal. 

"My ass hurts a bit, but I'll be okay." I smiled and he gave out a small chuckle. 

"Well, I'm truly sorry" he started as he pulled me to my feet, "I just wanted to come back here to tell you how great your performance was, well at least what I saw if it."

He smiled, those green eyes sparkling at me with the same intensity as before. 

"Thank you" I replied trying not to seem like a creep for staring. 

"It seemed as though we had a bit of a moment back there during your last song" he said, giving me a teasing smirk, "or do you watch all of your audience members so intently?"

I felt myself starting to blush I little.

"Um n..no" I started, stumbling over my words, "you just..you just caught my eye."

I smiled at him, feeling a bit nervous as I tugged on my ear lobe, twirling the back of my earrings between my fingers.

"You caught mine as well." He said, handing me my guitar case. 

Soon I noticed the tall man he came in with approach us from the bar, 2 beers in hand. He gave his smaller friend a beer as he looked down at me, his deep blue eyes sparkling like stars. 

"How long?" he asked as he sipped his beer, a thicker accent to his voice than his friend. 

I looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been playing guitar?" He chuckled softly, taking another drink of his beer.  
"You play really well." 

I bit my lip as I tried recalling when it was I started learning, a memory of my dad teaching me chords and scales dancing in my mind.

"About 8 years or so." I said, looking down to kick a bottle cap that rested on the ground. 

"Pretty impressive, even for a lefty." He joked, giving me a light nudge. I smiled and thanked him.  
"A really sweet guitar, too" he continued, nodding towards the case. "Where'd you get it?" 

"It..it was my dads, it was one of his first guitars" I replied, recalling more lost memories, "I guess it was fitting that it was my first as well."

I smiled, feeling a bit strange how open I was being.

A tension soon built as the conversation grew quiet, trying to think of something else to break the silence with. 

"Are you two musicians? I asked, it being the best thing I could think of. They gave a weird glance to each other. 

"Yeah." the shorter one replied.

"Out of town?" I asked, only assuming from the unfamiliar accents and the kindness that didn't often come from New Yorkers.

"Out of town..you could say."

His green eyes shifting, seemingly wanting to change the subject.

Again, quietness.

"Hey" he started, changing the subject like I suspected. "Would you like to join us for a few beers?" He asked, his thumb pointing pointing at the bar behind him.

Butterflies filled my stomach as a wave of unexpected joy swam throughout my body. 

"Yeah, that would be.."

A buzz from my phone cut me off. 

I looked over to see another text from my brother. Shaking my head, I turned back towards the two men. 

"I would really love to, but I can't tonight."

My heart felt heavy as I saw disappointment in his green orbs. 

"I have to meet my brother for dinner soon." I finished, him looking up at me, a shinning glimmer back in his eyes. 

"Hey, no big deal." He replied, a small smile formed on his pale face.

"Rain check." The taller man said, finishing off his beer.

"Definitely" I responded, heading toward the entrance. "Thanks again for coming to see my show. Well, most of it." I said, giving my friendly stranger a wink as I started to push open the heavy door.

"Wait!" I hear him call out, making my heart skip a beat. 

I halfway leaned out of the door, turning away from the bright sun to face him.

"Can I at least get your name?" He asked, his beautiful smile giving me chills again.

I smiled back at him, telling him before turning to exit the bar, the sun warm on my face. 

"That's a beautiful name!" I heard him exclaim just before the door shut behind me and I couldn't help the smile sticking to my face as I made my way down the crowded NYC sidewalk.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wondered, as I looked into my brothers soft brown eyes set into his rough, angled face, if it would ever get any easier, if we'd always feel lost in this cruel, lonely world.

"You were almost late."

My brother wearingly said as he opened up the door to his apartment.

"Ah, but I wasn't." I smiled, looking over his surprisingly tidy home. 

"You cleaned up." I stated, resting my backpack on the open kitchen counter, pulling out two bottles of moscato from a brown paper bag. 

"What's the occasion?" I dryly joked. 

My brother and I spent a lot of time together, but we always made a point to do something a little more special on this day. 

It was the anniversary of our parents death. Five years to be exact. Five, long and grueling years. We always agreed that we shouldn't ever spend this day, of all days, alone, and so far we hadn't. 

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, a small smile formed on his face as he nodded towards the two bottles. We learned to develop a rough sense of humor about things, finding it the best way to deal with our misfortunes. 

"Can't believe it's already been five years" I said, staring out the open window in the dining room, a light breeze making the blinds hit against the frame.

"Yeah" he replied, moving his hair out of his face. 

"You should probably get a hair cut." I teased, referring to his messy mane. 

"It's on my list of things to do."

Chuckling, we popped open the bottles and started to make dinner. 

"Ugh!" I exclaimed at the smell coming from the pan on the stove. 

"Anchovies?"

"It was moms favorite thing to cook with." He replied. 

We both stood there holding our noses. 

"Well, at least they don't taste as bad as they smell." I joked and continued chopping vegetables. 

We made it sort of a tradition too cook the same meal this time every year. It was our moms recipe, but we were always hesitant to use all the ingredients she did. Until today. 

We sat down in front of the tv, putting on a movie, our parents favorite, as we ate our meal.

"I think this is the best it's turned out." I said, referring to the meal we had once a year.

"It's the anchovies" he replied, making me snort with laughter. 

"So" he said, mouth still full of food, "what did you do today?" 

I glanced off as I recalled the days events, the set of green eyes sending a fiery feeling to my stomach. 

"I played at the bar again" I replied, swirling the wine in my glass. 

"Oh yeah?" He responded, a teasing smirk on his face. "And what else?"

I rolled my eyes. How could he always tell that there was 'something else'?

"I met a couple of cool guys, they stopped to compliment my set." I smiled, taking a sip from my glass. 

"Oh, does somebody have a little crush?!" He exclaimed, poking me in the ribs. 

I glared at him, lightly hitting his fingers away from prodding me. 

"No!" I said, feeling myself start to blush. "I don't even know the guy, Jesus." I joked, thinking about what could have happened if I stayed at the bar with them. 

I finished off my glass, thinking back at those piercing green eyes, the way they looked at me so intently, the thought giving me goosebumps. 

"What was my deal?" I thought, setting my glass down on the table. 

It wasn't like me to overly think about a guy, especially one that I didn't even know, no matter how charming he was. 

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day." He finally said through chuckles as he got up to fill our glasses. 

"You might just want to bring those down here" I said, referring to the bottles on the counter. 

This was going to be a long night, it always was. 

He agreed, bringing them down as he plopped on the couch next to me.

"So, how does it feel to be a high school graduate?" I asked with a smirk. 

He graduated over a month ago, yet I still asked him frequently, partly because I couldn't help but be proud of my little brother and partly because it was fun to annoy him sometimes. 

"Well, I got to leave that place a whole year early, so it feels just as good as the first billion times you asked me." He joked, his voice becoming slurred from the wine. 

"Too bad we both couldn't have Mom's genius gene." I said into my glass. 

"Hey, I wish I could be as musically inclined as dad like you are." He replied, squeezing my shoulder. 

We watched the movie in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. 

I looked over at my brother, his dark brown eyes set intently on the screen. I could almost see memories of Sunday mornings, getting up and begging our parents to play this movie for us dancing in his gaze.

"They would have been so proud of you, Dylan. I'm so proud of you." I spoke, tears beginning to well up in my eyes as the night and the wine were starting to get to me. 

He looked down at me. Even when we were sitting he towered over me, his deep eyes showing a hint of pain as they peered into mine.

"I know" was all he said, grabbing my hand tight as I rested my head on his shoulder and we watched the rest of the movie in content silence. 

The night went on and the glasses of wine were refilled again and again. There was a lot of laughing and good stories and plenty of crying as well. 

We sat together all night and drank in our shared sorrow. Five long years of grieving had passed and I wondered, as I looked into my brothers soft brown eyes set into his rough, angled face, if it would ever get any easier, if we'd always feel lost in this cruel, lonely world.

All we've ever had was each other, no other relatives to relate to our pain. Yet, we always tried to make things better for the other, keeping our spirits up as much as life would allow. 

But, this day, we allowed our walls to break and let ourselves not have to be strong. 

And as I finally started to doze off on the couch, gazing at the two empty wine bottles strung across the ground and my brother, my only family, snoring next to me, in those last few moments of drunken consciousness, for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel lost at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on Character development, so sorry if it's dragging a bit. It'll get more interesting soon!


	5. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's a beautiful name." He said, and I could almost see the smile forming behind his silver mask.

I awoke on the couch, the feeling of a headache coming on and my brothers long legs awkwardly strung across the cushions. 

I sat up and looked at my phone, letting out a deep yawn before stretching my arms wide over my head. 

"7 am." I thought, peering down to my brother sleeping heavily next to me. 

I leaned over, gently pushing his leg off of me. 

"Hey, I have to go." I whispered in his ear, lightly shaking his shoulder. 

He gave me a slight nod before readjusting his sleepy position. 

"I love you." I smiled before hopping up. 

Another yawn escaped my mouth as I slipped my shoes on. 

I was sort of impressed I hadn't slept in. Even if I was a human alarm clock, I basically drank a whole bottle of wine by myself. You'd think I'd still be knocked out. I couldn't help it I guess, my hand reaching for the doorknob.

It was all apart of the same routine. 

Music soon filled my ears, putting my ear buds in and closing my eyes as I walked, the soothing sounds of Pink Floyd playing in my head. 

Music always gave me comfort. Centering me, calming me. 

I let my feet guide me down the empty sidewalk, my fingers grazing on nearby buildings, until I finally approached my apartment complex.

As I entered, I peered up the tall stairs before beginning my three story climb to my front door, trudging up the steps, pulling out my keys and pushing the door open.

The doors glided open, my senses filled with the soothing smell of my home, dropping my backpack by the door as I went to open the dark curtains the hung in front of the sliding glass door.

I peered outside, the rising sun slowly overtaken by gray clouds. Sighing, I gave one last glance outside before deciding it was time to get ready for work. 

Besides the slight hangover I was feeling, I usually was happy to go to work. I was an assistant Manager at a pretty popular local radio station, my dad getting me an internship there straight out of high school. I had moved up pretty quickly for someone so young.

I walked to my bedroom, standing in the door way, looking over my room messy with worn clothes strung across the ground. I went to my drawer to pull out a clean pair of underwear before picking up some jeans and a white shirt I found on the ground.

Yawning, I strolled to the bathroom, gazing in the mirror, my mismatched eyes still heavy from last night. 

I stared from one eye to the other, seeing my moms deep brown and my dads soft blue staring back at me. 

I remembered how much I used to hate it, begging my parents for colored contacts to cover them up, fearing the thought of being different. I'm glad I was finally able to see the beauty in my mutation, sharing something so distinct from both of my parents.

Smiling, I washed off the smudged eye liner from the night before, applying new with mascara and a little foundation for good measure. I didn't have the most complex beauty routine, but I felt it suited me. 

Leaving the bathroom, I stretched one last time before grabbing my backpack and heading out the door. 

I felt a rush of fresh air as my feet hit the sidewalk, a faint smell of impending rain in the air. Days like this are why I didn't mind not having a car. I put in my ear buds and put my playlist on shuffle. A Ghost song rang through my ears and I hummed to the tune as I made my way to work. 

...................

The strong smell of coffee filled my senses as I walked to the break room, pouring myself a cup. I inhaled the fumes, closing my eyes as music still filled my ears.

A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my trance, making me jump.

"A little antsy today?" I heard the booming voice of my boss from behind me.

Taking out my ear buds, I turned to face him. 

"We need you to step in for Jenny this afternoon. She called in." He spoke, his gray beard hanging low off his chin. 

I blinked at him. I had DJ'd before in the past, but that was only on special occasions. 

"You don't remember who you booked for an interview, do you?"

I furrowed my brow, trying desperately to think of what he was taking about, the events of last night blurring my mind.

He then raised hands slowly up to his head, his thick fingers imitating horns.

My eyes widened. 

"Oh shit!" I excitedly exclaimed. 

I can't believe I forgotten I had set up an interview with a Nameless Ghoul from Ghost to come on the show today.

"Feeling a bit out of it today?" He laughed at my sudden realization. 

I shook my head laughing, "Just a little. I'll be in the studio in a second." 

He left, and I leaned back on the counter, trying to calm my growing nerves. 

"I'm going to interview a Nameless Ghoul." I thought to myself, biting my smiling lip. 

Pushing myself from the counter, I excitedly made my way down the hall to the recording studio. 

The other afternoon DJ, Tyler, was just starting to enter the glass door when he spotted my cheesing face as he held the door for me.

"Someone's looking chipper today." He spoke, blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail, crinkles forming around his pale eyes as he smiled at me. 

I entered the small room, plopping down in one of the the wheeled chairs, my toes barely grazing the floor beneath.

Tyler handed me a head set and I quickly put it on over my thick messy hair. 

"Thank you for joining us on this cloudy NYC afternoon" Tyler started in the microphone.

"We have a special guest joining us today." He continued and my eyes locked on the masked figure entering the room.

"A Nameless Ghoul from Ghost! Welcome, my friend." He finished, reaching out to shake the tall ghouls hand. 

"Omega" I thought to myself as he extended his hand across the table to me.

"Normally, Jenny would accompany me, but she's out sick this afternoon." The Dj explained, "instead we have our lovely assistant Manager here."

The Ghoul took my hand, shaking it softly. 

"Lovely, indeed." He said, blue oceans pulling me in as he spoke.

I shook back, properly introducing myself before we released our grip. 

The Ghoul sat back in his chair, shoulders wide as he continued to peer in my eyes.

"That's a beautiful name." He said, and I could almost see the smile forming behind his silver mask.


	6. Soaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I really doing this?" I thought as he pulled my wet jeans off of my legs. His hands ran up and down my exposed thighs and I felt my sex ache for his touch.
> 
> "I am really doing this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting some where.

"So, tell me, Mr. Ghoul" the Dj continuing the interview through the microphone.

"This is your first stop on your American tour, how does it feel being back in the states?"

I watched as the blue eyed Ghoul glanced down, seeming to search for the right words to an answer.

"Yes" he started, looking back up at Tyler, his accent thick.

"We're always happy to come here and are glad to be welcomed back with open arms each time." 

As the interview continued, I carefully watched over him, the way his ringed fingers tapped on the table, the way his oceanic eyes shifted as he thought of proper answers to our questions. 

I honestly couldn't believe I wasn't shaking on the floor with excitement by now. 

"Do you play any instruments?" 

My attention was brought back to the Ghoul.

My eyes fluttered, feeling bad I had spaced out for a moment.

"Y..yes." I said "Guitar. You and Alpha are two of my guitar idols, actually." 

I finished, trying hard not to blush as I saw his shinny blue orbs forming crescents as he smiled. 

"I'm glad we are such an inspiration to you." He replied sweetly.

The interview wrapped up and the Ghoul made his exit, thanking us both again for inviting him to the show.

"Again, that was a Nameless Ghoul from the band Ghost. Be sure to check out their show tomorrow night." The Dj said before continuing his normal afternoon set.

I got up from my seat and headed to my office, thinking I should probably get some work done now that the fun was over. 

I began to walk down the hallway, when a familiar accented voice called my name from behind me. I turned to see Omega, standing outside of the restroom, whipping his wet hands on his costume. 

"Thank you again for inviting me on your show, and for your station hosting the concert tomorrow."

He spoke, a beaming smile shinning through the mask.

"You'll be attending our show tomorrow, I'm sure?"

My eyes lit up as the question left his covered lips. 

"Absolutely" I beamed.

"We hope to see you there." He responded, giving me a slight bow before turning the other way and exiting the station.

"We?" I curiously thought before continuing my way to my office. 

......................

"See you in a few days!" I heard a coworker yell as I stepped outside from the station. 

The sky was dark with clouds, the rain I smelled from earlier finally trickling down. I hopped down the steps and onto the increasingly wet concrete, pulling my phone out to turn on some music. 

"Really?" I said looking at my reflection in the dark screen. 

Slightly annoyed, I shoved my dead phone back into my pocket, ear buds still in my ears to appear that I was in fact listening to music as to not be bothered on my way home. 

I fastened my pace, the rain growing heavier leaving me totally drenched as I approached my apartment complex. 

Starting to turn on the handle, I heard my name being called in the distance.

"Boy am I popular today" I thought before turning to see who my caller was.

"Hey!" The accented voice exclaimed and a familiar slender figure emerged from the mist of the pouring rain.

"I'm glad I caught you out here." He beamed down at me, water dripping from his dark hair, his green eyes sparkling. 

I paused, not knowing exactly how to react. 

Should I be excited or weirded out at the unlikely coincidence he just happened to see me again in this crowded city. 

"Are you following me?" I finally spoke, giving him a suspicious look, his smile fading. 

"N..no" he started, "I was just at the pub up the street and thought I saw you through the rain." 

A smiled emerged back on his face.

"Well...it was nice to see you again." I said as I continued through the door. 

"Wait." His hand grabbing on my arm. 

"Can I at least use your phone? Mines dead." He said, tapping on his jacket pocket.

I sighed, remembering the dead phone in my own pocket. 

I peered at him, his entire body soaked with rain, his eyes optimistic and his firm hold on my arm making me feel numb.

I didn't usually let men into my home so unexpectedly, even if they did have captivating eyes and a beautiful smile, but I couldn't just leave him stranded in the rain. 

"I have a charger you can use." I finally replied, grabbing his hand and taking him up the stairs.

I fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one to fit into the lock. 

"Why am I so nervous to be alone with this guy." I thought as I finally got the door unlocked and pushed it open. 

"The charger is over by the couch." I gestured towards a small side table before locking the door behind us.

No reply.

I turned around to see the man simply looking around at my apartment, taking in his surroundings, his eyes searching along the string of guitars hanging on the walls. 

I cleared my throat and got his attention. 

"Oh yes, thank you" he said as he made his way to the couch.

"I...I'll get you a towel."

I awkwardly stumbled towards the bathroom leaving a wet trail behind me. 

My reflection stopped me as I entered, my hair dripping water down my face and my eyeliner severely smudged.

"Hot." I sarcastically thought before grabbing a couple towels from the cabinet. 

"This is a pretty nice place you have." I heard the green eyed stranger say as I re entered the living room, him still looking about the place.

"Yeah, my parents left a pretty nice inheritance." I shyly replied, a small smile on my face.

"I'm sorry." A genuine look of concern in his eyes as he took the towel from my hands.

"It's fine" my voice trailing off as silence filled the room. 

"Um, do you want a beer?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Sure" he laughed, his smile wide showing imperfectly straight white teeth. 

"What?"

He looked at me, still giggling. 

"Pretty literal rain check, don't you think?"

I laughed and shook my head. 

"I suppose you're right."

I walked into the kitchen, popping my head into the fridge. 

"I need to go shopping" I thought, peering into the almost vacant shelves before pulling two beers out. 

I went back to the living room, only to find my guest not standing where I left him. 

Peering around the corner, I saw his slender, dripping figure standing in my room, gazing at the pictures on my dresser. 

"Snoopy, are we?" I teased as I entered my messy room, his hand resting on a frame. 

"That's my brother." I assured him as he stared at the picture me kissing Dylan's cheek and laughing. 

"Oh, that's good." He replied, taking the beer from me. 

I lightly chuckled before flopping down on my bed and kicking off my soaked shoes. 

"May I" he asked, pointing to the bed.

I nodded and he sat down next to me, violently rubbing the towel over his head. 

"I think you've got it" I joked as he removed the towel to look at me.

"You have such beautiful eyes" he smiled, catching me off guard as I felt myself blush, my hand naturally shooting towards my ringed earlobes.

He sat awfully close to me, our legs touching through our wet jeans. I could feel my heart starting to race.

I sat staring at him, wondering what was going through his mind as he set his beer down and rested a hand on my knee. 

I swallowed hard before meeting his piercing emerald gaze.

"I don't mean to be too forward" he started as he moved the wet hair pressed on my cheek behind my ear, his fingers brushing softly against my own, a mutual sexual tension building between us as we sat. 

"But I was wondering if maybe I could kiss.." 

And before I could let him finish, before I could fully comprehend what I was doing, I felt my lips press into his. 

One slender hand grabbed at my waist as I felt him run the long fingers of the other through my hair. Our kiss deepened as our tongues intertwined together and I felt a heat build between my thighs.

He leaned into me, pushing me down into my bed and I could feel his hands searching carefully over my body, feeling every inch of my curves. I let out a moan as he lightly bit my lip, his hand moving down to the buttons of my jeans. 

He successfully unbuttoned them, grabbing at the waist to pull them off, me eager to assist him. My mind was racing. 

"Am I really doing this?" I thought as he pulled my wet jeans off of my legs. His hands ran up and down my exposed thighs and I felt my sex ache for his touch.

"I am really doing this."

He gave one last kiss to my lips as he moved down to my neck, nipping at it gently, soft moans escaping my lips again. 

He made his way slowly down my body, nipping on new skin as he went. He finally reached the edge of my underwear, which were soaked even more than before.

I rested up on my elbows to look at him and I saw his shinny emeralds peering back at me with fiery passion, giving me goosebumps all over my half exposed body. 

He blew gently on my lace panties, resulting in me letting out another moan as I arched my back in anticipation.

He let out a small laugh of satisfaction as he rubbed my nearly bare ass. 

He bit at the top edge of the lace as he went to pull them off me, my hands grabbing at the sheets for the impending pleasure.

He was agonizingly and purposely slow, reveling in my arousal.

He finally started to pull them off, me practically begging for him to continue as I grew increasingly wetter beneath him. 

I closed my eyes, feeling his warm breath on my aching sex, my panties inching farther and farther off. 

Then I heard someone fumbling with the lock outside my apartment door.


	7. Not-So-Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went and laid back on my damp bed, a small fire still burning in me as I replayed the events that transpired with my green eyed stranger, well, not-so-stranger anymore I suppose...

I jolted my head up, seeing the front door from my position on the bed and watching the lock turning and the knob twisting. 

My eyes grow wide and in a slight panic, I jumped up from the bed, leaving my green eyed companion behind.

"Hey, you home?" 

The voice called from the entrance, me scrambling to dress myself. 

"Y..yes!" I hollered, finding a pair of shorts and slipping them on before exiting the room. 

I emerged to see my brother standing in the door way, my jacket in hand and a puzzled look on his sharp face.

"You okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at my flustered face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded, annoyed and a little out of breathe.

He glanced behind me for a second before returning his skeptical gaze back to me. 

"You..left this at my house last night." He started cautiously, motioning the jacket in my direction.  
"I tried calling you like five times. It's not like you to not answer." A worried expression erasing the previous one. 

I sighed, feeling sorry for the way I was acting towards him. 

"I'm so sorry Dylan" I started, running my hand through my hair, still flustered with sexual tension from moments before. "My phone died at work and I haven't gotten around to charging it."

That's when I remembered the familiar stranger in my bedroom. 

I bit my lip, turning around to see that he had left my bedroom and stood behind me holding the two wet towels. 

"What should I do with these?" He asked. 

I blinked at him, feeling a bit awkward in my current situation. 

"I...I'll take them." Holding out my hand as he gave them to me. 

I looked back to my brother, who was apprehensively looking at the other man, who was looking back and forth between us. 

"Who is this? What's goin..? Dylan started, understandably confused. 

"H..he's..a friend." I responded, trying not to stumble all over my words. "He needed to charge his phone..so." 

Trailing off, I rocked back on my heals uncomfortably. My little brother having walked in on such a lustful encounter was making me flush with embarrassment.

My eyes looked up to meet with green, his hand running through his still damp hair. 

"Oh, right." He said before walking over to grab his phone. 

"I should probably head out. It was nice to see you again." His smile sent familiar chills throughout my body

. I watched as he closed the door behind him, listening to his steps as he walked down the stairs. 

"Well, that explains why you couldn't charge your phone." Dylan started to tease. 

I still stood there, holding the wet towels, not knowing exactly what I should do.

"Should I go after him? No, that's weird. This whole thing is weird." I thought to myself, staring at the closed door.

"Dude, snap out of it." Dylan waving his hand in my face obnoxiously.

"Um..hold these." I handed him the towels before bolting towards the door. 

"What the hell am I supposed to do with these?!" 

I heard him annoying exclaim as I quickly made my way down the steps. 

My friendly stranger was fast, already at the door before I could make it all the way down. I hurried to the entrance and flung it open.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, a smile spread across my face as I hung on to the door, "can I at least get your name?"

He quickly turned on his heal, continuing to walk backwards as he told me, flashing his charming smile. 

"That's a beautiful name!" I replied with a giggle, recalling the end to our last encounter. 

He continued to face me and match my gaze as he walked backwards down the sidewalk, his stare giving me goosebumps as we shared our last moment before he faded off into the distance.

I climbed back up the stairs and entered my apartment, my brother having dropped the towels on the ground where we once stood.

"Really?" I asked as I picked them up and tossed them into the hamper in the bathroom.

"What was all of that about?" He suspiciously looked at me, awaiting an explanation. 

I rolled my eyes, not feeling in the mood to tell my brother about my random sexual escapades.

"Like I said, he needed a charger so I thought I'd help him out." I replied, walking towards the kitchen.

"You hungry?" I asked, hoping to change the subject as I peered into my early vacant fridge. 

"When am I not?" He joked as he made his way to the counter. 

I let out a light chuckle as I rummaged, trying to find any sign of food. 

"How does delivery sound?" I asked, failing to find anything edible in my own home.

"That's the best thing you've said all day."

"It's you're turn." I said with a smirk and he wrinkled his nose at me before pulling out his phone to dial the number.

I went and laid back on my damp bed, a small fire still burning in me as I replayed the events that transpired with my green eyed stranger, well, not-so-stranger anymore I suppose, and found myself hoping that I'd run into him again in this busy city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. It's going places, I promise. Let me know what you think!


	8. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can't you see that you're lost without me?"

"Hurry up! What's even taking you so long?"  
My brother yelled from the hallway outside my front door. 

I rolled my eyes and smiled, putting the finishing touches on my makeup before grabbing my keys and heading out the door. 

"Finally." He exhaled, dramatically hanging over the railing.

I playfully shoved him as he pretended to start to fall over the stair way.

"Waiting on you!" I exclaimed as I raced down the steps to the cab outside. 

I hopped inside, him not long after, shutting the door behind him. The cab slowly pulled away, the setting New York sun shinning in the windows behind us.

My heart beat started to increase and I could feel the excitement build in me.

This was the third Ghost concert, or better yet, ritual, that I've been to but this was the first time I got to attend as a host from my radio station, so I was getting a little V.I.P treatment, being let in earlier than the general public. 

And I was able to bring my brother along, too. This was his first ritual.

"I think I'm more excited for you than I am myself." I beamed, talking up the show.

"They put on such a great performance." 

"Well, either way, it's a free show." He joked and I smiled, gazing out the window at the disappearing sun. 

The cab pulled up to the venue. There was still about an hour before the opening band came on, so there wasn't yet a line building at the front doors. 

We walked up to the glass entrance, a tall man and stoutly woman both standing there donning black shirts that read 'SECURITY' on the back. They gave us a concerning look before I flashed my work ID and they let us inside. 

"You know, I have to admit." My brother started, staring up at the high ceilings of the venue.

"You can be pretty cool sometimes." He smirked as we made our way up to the empty stage. 

"Were should we stand?"

My arms opening wide at the vast space in front of us. 

He slowly walked over as far as the barricade would allow and carefully took about three paces to the left.

"Here." He replied confidently. 

Laughing, I stood beside him, looking up at about a dozen roadies rushing around the stage, hooking up mics and amps and taping down cords. 

"Omegas side." I thought, gazing across the dim platform. 

"Nice choice." I smiled as we waited for the show to begin. 

"There she is!" A booming voice echoed from behind. My boss was walking towards us.

"Front row, eh?" He asked, leaning against the railing of the barricade. 

"You know it." I started, glancing to my brother. 

"We need to be able to see the sweat."

He laughed, running his hands over is long beard. 

"I've heard it's a good show." 

I nodded and looked up to the huge stage.

"Hey, how about you join me on stage while I open the show?" He nudged my arm, a teasing grin on his round face.

"Um, that's okay." I replied.

"C'mon! You perform on a stage all the time!" He said, trying to persuade me. 

"It's a lot different being in front of 20 people compared to 1000." I laughed. "I'm working my way up to it though."

He put his hand on my shoulder, giving at a playful shake.

"Maybe next time." He winked and left, heading back behind the stage.

"That would be pretty intimidating" my brother chimed in. He was facing away from the stage, looking around at the vast amount of seats and open floor.

"Having all those eyes staring up at you." He finished and I bit my lip, goosebumps covering my skin at the thought.

I had always hoped one day I could play for a huge audience, watching the sparkling eyes of the crowd looking up at me, their hands in the air as they sang along with me. 

"Someday." I thought.

Soon, people started trickling in, quickly filling in the spaces around us, all buzzing with excitement. The lights dimmed and everyone averted their attention to the stage.

My boss walked across, mic in hand as he began to welcome everyone and start off the show. I smiled at his confidence, speaking to the large crowd with such ease, cracking a few successful jokes here and there.

He left, and the whole venue grew dark, the opening band making their way to the stage. 

Heavy drums and deep bass rang through the venue as the openers started. Their set was nice, with high adrenaline as we all hollered and applauded for them. 

"Are you guys ready for some Ghost tonight?!" The singer yelled through the microphone. 

We all cheered in agreement. 

After a good 45 minute set, they left the stage, having properly pumped us up for Ghost. 

My heart was racing as I watched roadies start to set up Ghosts rig, the sounds of classic hair metal bands lightly ringing in the air through the speakers.

"You interviewed one of these guys, right?" Dylan asked, gesturing towards the stage.

"Yeah, Omega!" I smiled, pointing to the stage. 

"He usually stands on this side.." I was cut off by an all too familiar intro. 

The ritual was getting ready to start. 

The audience roared in approval as the eery music hummed through the venue, a red glow falling on the stage.

Then, all the lights shut off, leaving us in complete darkness, the music cutting out as well. A blaring guitar echoed through the speakers, A bright light shinning down on Alpha as he strummed the intro to Square Hammer, the crowd cheering in excitement.

Soon, more lights flashed on, reveling the other members of the band as they started in, Omega giving his signature kick to the crowd as the song continued with force. 

Everyone around had their arms in the air, throwing horns and fists, nodding to the beat. 

Papa Emeritus III suddenly emerged from the smoke at the top of the stage as he began to sing, us singing along in unison.

He gracefully paced the stage, his long purple and black robes flowing behind him, an abundance of upside down crosses glimmering in the lights. 

"Are you with us, New York City?" He yelled into the mic and we all screamed in concordance as he finished the last chorus of the song.

The lights fell dark again at the songs end, the crowd crazily applauding. 

I was full of adrenaline as I peered at my brother through the darkness, his eyes shinning as he awaited the next song.

They continued with their set, a mixture of old and new songs, Papa charming us between songs with quips and jokes, occasionally matching my gaze as he scanned over the crowd. His one icy eye hauntingly matching my own. 

He was much more charismatic than his predecessors, often causing the crowd to laugh as he lightened the mood of the darkly satanic show. 

The halfway mark had approached, with Emeritus exiting the stage and the band starting a spooky instrumental.

I stared mesmerized as Omega's ringed fingers glided across the frets of his black guitar. I'd never been this close to the stage before and I was in awe of the musicians in front of me and at the pair of oceans taking me in with a prolonged intense gaze.

"Those couldn't be.." I thought as I stared into his eyes.

I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. 

"Those eyes couldn't really belong to the same man I met in the bar the other day, could they?" 

Amazement struck over me and my sudden realization.

"Well if that man was Omega, than who..."

The lights dimmed again and a cheer erupted from the crowd as we heard the intro to Cirice beginning. Alpha and Omega's haunting guitars echoing through the crowded venue. 

The song grew heavier and my eyes were averted to Papa as he emerged from behind the stage again, now donning a new black and white suit and long, slicked back hair.

I found myself heavily approving of his new look, his slender figure more prominent as he wooed the crowd with his voice. I felt myself being pulled in by his oddly familiar movements as I sang along with him. 

The second chorus was approaching and I noticed Papa inching toward our side of the stage, his eyes locked on mine. 

"Can't you see that you're lost?" he sang, kneeling down close to me as I stared up in disbelief. 

"Can't you see that you're lost without me?" 

He reached a gloved hand to me and took hold of mine, singing the chorus as he stared deeply into my eyes.

I was instantly entranced by his gaze and couldn't believe I was keeping my composure and still able to sing along with him. 

We continued our shared gaze, his hauntingly beautiful eyes digging deeper and deeper into me, my hand nearly retracting from his at my remembered realization from moments ago.

He quickly pulled me in tighter and I found myself hypnotized by a familiar piercing emerald yet again.


	9. Finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I want to finish what he started, if you'll let me, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot, and the smut, thickens.

He continued to stare into my eyes after the chorus had ended, paralyzing me where I stood as I held tightly to his gloved hand. 

There was no mistake that his gaze was of the stranger I had in my apartment, in my bed, no more than 24 hours ago. Yet, these eyes were somehow different. They were focused. Lustful. 

I had chills running all through my body at the revelation and that I was sharing such an intense moment with the satanic pope himself. He slowly raised my hand to his lips as he pressed them against my skin, his green and white eyes shining more intently than before. 

He lowered my hand, still holding my gaze as he started to back away, only breaking to address Alpha's guitar solo.

I stood there in awe for the rest of the song, feeling lucky to have shared the intense intimate moment and also at the pieces I had finally put together.

"He is Papa?" I asked myself before my brother briefly snapped me back into reality. 

"That was amazing!"

He shook my shoulders, resulting in a cheer of agreement from the people surrounding us. A laugh escaped my lips.

"Those sneaky bastards." I thought. I really couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. 

The set continued, and I was watching the singer even more closely than before, his familiar movements making more sense as he strolled up and down the stage. 

His face was hidden with a mask and his light accent was concealed with a thick Italian one, but that was definitely his intense, burning stare and the same touch I had felt mere hours before. 

"He is Papa." I said again, a small smile emerging on my face.  
....................

The show sadly came to an end, the crowd finally dispersing and heading towards the exits.  
I stood there for a moment, thinking maybe he'll come back out.

"He must have recognized me, right?" The thought lingering as I gazed into an empty stage. 

No, he's a rock star, he probably sees different women all of the time. I was probably just another face in the crowd, yet I was happy he had noticed me, even if just for a moment.

As we made our way to the exit, a security guard put his arm out to stop me. 

"You're going to need to come with me miss." He said in a deep voice.

"What for?" Confusion slapped over my face. 

I didn't think I was needed for any work related thing and I couldn't come up with a reason why I would be needed for anything. 

"I was just told it was important and to bring you with me." He continued, starting to look impatient. 

"A..alright" I started, looking towards my brother, "just give me a second."

"It's probably just some work stuff" I tried reassuring him, and myself, as this did happened sometimes at the shows my station sponsored. 

"Just head home without me, I'll call you when I'm leaving." I smiled and he nodded, exiting the venue. 

The guard took me up the stage and down a long set of hallways, passing offices and control centers. 

"Excuse me" I started, getting a little nervous as to where he was taking me, "where exactly are we going?" 

Getting no response, my heart started beating erratically as we approached a door at the end of the hall. 

'Papa' read above on a small black sign. 

My eyes fluttered and I looked at the guard in confusion as he knocked on the door and walked away. 

The dressing room door opened very suddenly, making me jump a little. There stood the familiar slender figure, still in full costume, peering at me through the door frame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said in his thick Italian accent. All I could do was stare.

"Would you like to join me, my dear?" He asked, gesturing his hand into the room. I blinked and nodded as I walked in, him shutting the door behind me. 

"Would you like something to drink?" He said, offering me a bottle of water.

"Uh...sure." My hands taking it from his.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry to bring you here so suddenly" he started, putting his hands on my shoulders, his green and white eyes burning through mine, "but hopefully, soon, that won't matter."

I started to giggle slightly, raising my hand to his mask. 

"Are you messing with me?" I asked as I twirled the hair of his wig.

"What do you mean?" His haunting eyes showing confusion. 

"I mean, still in costume, still going on with the accent, still..."

I stopped myself as I saw the look in his eyes. He was certainly not messing with me. 

This might have been the physical body that had embraced mine just a day ago, but it wasn't the same man. 

He peered at me, a devilish look in his eye.

"I see." He started, walking closer to me, "You two have met before...yes..." 

He continued inching closer, pushing me farther back into the room. 

"He left you feeling very...unsatisfied, hm?" 

He pressed more into my body and I could feel the sweat permeating from his suit as I put my hands on his shoulders to keep from falling. 

"It all makes sense now" he continued, our faces inches apart. 

He smelled just like the other man and it gave me a tingle in my legs.

"He was trying to keep you from me, but you called to me." He ominously went on, placing a gloved hand on my cheek and I could feel the heat between my thighs growing 

"And I want to finish what he started, if you'll let me, of course."

A chill ran through my entire body, my legs pressed against his, my arms gripping onto him as I felt his gloved hands moving up and down my curves. 

My ears were ringing as he asked for my consent, although I felt that he knew he didn't need to.

He knew I was his from the moment I stepped through that door. 

I gently grabbed his head between my hands and pressed his lips into mine, the latex of his mask giving me an odd sensation. With a swift movement, I was pushed back into the couch, his darknfigure hovering moved me. 

He kissed me with an intensity unlike the man under the mask, like he desperately yearned for more with every motion. 

As our kisses deepened, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, omitting a small moan from me. He bit my lip and I moaned again.

"Let me hear you, Ghuleh." He whispered as I felt his hands move along my body. 

He was just as delicate in his movements as the other, making sure to feel every curve of my slender frame, not leaving any body part unnoticed.

He made it down to my leggings, kissing the skin just a top of the seam. I let out another moan, basically begging him to continue further.

He pressed his face into my still clothed crotch and inhaled deeply, taking in my heated sent, my cunt throbbing through the damp fabric.

He swiftly hooked his fingers under the seam and pulled them off of me, slipping my shoes off with them. 

Gentle kisses left his lips as he moved along my inner thighs and I could feel my wetness coming through my underwear. He kissed my entrance through the lace causing me to inhale sharply. I could see his look of satisfaction as he continued to arouse me. 

Finally, he pulled them off, exposing my lower half fully as he continued to kiss around, further teasing me. 

He hooked his arms under my legs, rubbing my bare skin as I continued to whimper with pleasure, one hand grasping firmly on the fabric of the couch.

"Tell me what you want." Hebsaid, one hand rubbing at my entrance softly as I tensed my legs, his other hand rubbing up and down my smooth thigh. 

I took in several shallow breathes, searching for words, any words, to make him continue. 

"Tell me, Ghuleh." 

"I...I want you." I finally managed in a breathless tone, yearning for further pleasure. 

With that, he slowly took off his gloves and stuck a finger inside, and I moaned and smiled with sexual release. He moved in and out, adding a second finger, his thumb gently rubbing my clit. I wiggled beneath his touch in ecstasy.

"Yes, Ghuleh." He said, accent thicker as he became aroused by my pleasure.

He quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, his warm tongue moving over my slit. I cried out louder, feeling my wetness increase as I grabbed his hair and pressed him further into me, grinding my hips to his movements.

He continued his licks, occasionally stopping to nip at the skin of my thighs, watching me intently as to make sure I was fully enticed. He lapped over my wetter and wetter folds more forcefully, grasping firmly on my ass as he stuck his tongue through my slit.

Sounds I've never made before we're leaving my lips before I could stop them, my entire body buzzing in ecstasy. I could feel my climax approaching. 

I arched my back and my eyes rolled in the back of my head, my body trembling with pleasure as he stuck a finger in and hooked into my g-spot, his tongue swirling around my clit, finally sending me over the edge. 

I took in a sharp inhale as my entire body tensed and I felt as if I was being lifted off of the couch, tingling in ecstasy as my orgasm pulsed through my body. 

I heard shallow breathes coming from the singer as he lifted his head up, wiping my wetness from his mouth.

"I can see why he wanted you all to himself." He breathlessly spoke as I felt myself floating back to earth. 

"You're very sweet, my dear."

I laid there for a moment, allowing myself to come back fully from the intensity of moments before, my satanic companion sitting up and putting his white gloves back on his hands. 

He insisted he'd help me back into my clothes and I allowed him, watching as he gently tied the laces of my shoes, green and white eyes peering up to me, still reveling in my lingering pleasure. He helped me up from the couch and walked me over to the door.

"I can arrange for a ride, if you'd like." He offered, myself still a bit dazed from moments before. 

"N..no, that's alright." I said, trying to form a complete sentence. 

"I don't mind walking." 

I smiled and he nodded. 

"As you wish, my Ghuleh." He spoke, sending a chill through my body. 

He placed one last gentle kiss on my lips before once more staring intently into my eyes.

"We will see you again, my darling." He said, kissing my hand before shutting the door, leaving me out in the hallways from which I came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to add somewhat of a supernatural element to this story, though I don't think it'll be the driving force. We'll see ;)


	10. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing here?" I said, trying to keep my voice low. He looked up and down the street. "I..I needed." He slurred, trying to form a coherent sentence. "I needed to see you."

The dim yellow lights guided me through the hallways of the large venue until I finally made it outside, the light breeze of fresh air grazing on my skin as I walked.

I tilted my head back, peering up at the brightly lit sky, the stars barely visible from all the neon signs sprinkled throughout the busy city. My mind was still lingering in the lustful moments I had encountered prior and I could feel my skin glowing with sexual relief.

"What in the world is going on?" I thought, turning a corner onto a less busy sidewalk. 

I leaned on a nearby building, the cold brick sending more chills over my skin. A buzz from my phone jolted my attention back to the present. 

"Shit." I sighed under my breath as I put the phone up to my ear.

"I'm sorry, I was just about to call you."

"Just making sure they didn't kidnap you." My brother tiredly joked into the phone. 

"Yeah, not quite."

My mind starting to wonder off again.

"Well, you can tell me all about it tomorrow." I could almost feel him nudging me through the phone as he spoke.

"Sure thing." I shook my head before hanging up the phone, returning my gaze to the half full moon above me. 

My apartment started to near, my warm bed beckoning to me with every step as I trudged along the sidewalk.

"Maybe I should have taken that ride after all." I tiredly thought as I finally approached the entrance to my building. 

Groaning at the sight of steps I needed to ascend, I peered up the seemingly never ending stairs. 

"I could just sleep here." I snickered to myself before forcing my legs to climb up. 

My lower half had definitely been through the ringer today. 

After what seemed to be an eternity of climbing steps, I finally stood in front of my door, finding the right key to unlock it and put me closer to my much needed sleep. I dropped my keys and phone on the coffee table, only being able to make it to the couch before slipping off my leggings and flopping down, a satisfied sigh escaping my body before I trailed off to sleep. 

....................

I sat up suddenly from the couch, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness of my living room. I could hear a sort of tapping on the sliding glass door followed by a not-so-subtle "Psssssst" from outside.

I clumsily searched for my phone in the darkness. The bright light made me squint as I peered into the screen.

"4am." It read, a yawn escaping my mouth. It is too early for this, even for me.

I stood up from my comfy position and stretched my arms over my head before sleepily pulling back the curtains of the heavy door and sliding it open. I peered down over the iron bars of the balcony, the cold breeze making my shiver.

My eyes looked down to see an all too familiar slender figure standing below, pale skin shining in the moon light.

"Hey!" He spoke, hushed. 

I rubbed my eyes and blinked incessantly, trying to focus on his far away face.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He slurred up at me, obviously pretty inebriated.

I smiled at him as he gazed up at me, green orbs shining through the dark distance. 

"No, don't worry. I always start my day at 4am." I joked.

"Right." 

He stumbled backwards a bit before steadying himself. 

"What are you doing here?" I said, trying to keep my voice low.

He looked up and down the street. 

"I..I needed." He slurred, trying to form a coherent sentence. "I needed to see you."

The words forming goosebumps on my already shivering skin. 

I watched him run his hang through his hair, green eyes still shifting over the empty street.

"I'll buzz you up." I finally said before returning to the warmth of my apartment and turning on a small lamp for some light.

I unlocked the door to shinning emeralds peering down at me, my unexpected guest smiling wide as he entered my dim living room. 

I locked the door behind him, turning to cold hands cupping my slim face, smooth lips pressing firmly into mine. He let his kiss linger for several seconds before releasing me.

I fluttered my eyes at him, the taste of alcohol leftover from his kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him again, his hands still holding on to my head, long fingers weaved through thick brown hair.

"I needed to see you." His repeated answer still giving me goosebumps.

"Did you walk all the way here from the venue?" My eyes becoming lost in oceans of glossy green. 

"No." He started, lightly pecking at my lips. "I walked all the way here from a club NEXT to the venue."

I laughed and out my hands on his wrists.

"Do you want something to drink? Water, maybe?"

He nodded, releasing me from his hold as I walked to the kitchen. 

I pulled a glass down from the shelves, filling it with water from the tap, my tipsy visitor wondering his way over to the couch.

My mind began to race as I watched the water spill into the cup.

"Does he remember what happened between him- well, Papa technically- and I? Maybe he was messing with me. Maybe he got drunk and felt bad and was coming to apologize?" I furrowed my brows as my thoughts rambled through my mind. 

I was over thinking things. There was no mistaking he was a different man in that dressing room than the one sitting just feet away from me now. 

Even the difference in their kiss was evident. 

My worried thoughts must have shown in my face as I re entered the living room.

"What's wrong?" Green eyes showing concern. 

"Nothing." I replied, handing him he glass of water. 

He took a big drink from the glass, almost finishing the whole thing in one gulp. 

"God!" He exclaimed making my body tense.

"I knew he would find you. Bastard." He cursed and I began to feel oddly guilty.

"Who?" 

"You know who. Don't make me have to tell you."  
A slight annoyance in his accent as he spoke. 

I looked down, staring at the chipped polish on my toes. 

"You remember what happened?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Vaguely." he said, rubbing at tired emeralds. "We do share the same body. I'm bound to remember some things of the night."

He let out a small chuckle before looking at me.

"So you are different people?" I asked a little too eagerly.

He looked up at me, appearing unsure at how he wanted to word it. 

"The short answer? Yes."

Disappointment smeared across my face at his reply.

"And the long answer?" I asked, hopeful.

"I'm in no position to explain THAT to anyone at the moment." He replied, stretching back on the couch. 

Another yawn left my mouth resulting in one from him as well. 

"So, why are you here?" I asked for a third time, impatiently awaiting some real answers. 

He rubbed on his tired green orbs some more.

"I needed to see you before we left. There's s..something about you..that's. That's different." He continued his slurred words making me giggle. 

"Yeah, well I think you may have had one too many."

I found it hard to believe that he, of all people, could see something different in me. He leaned in extremely close to me, our noses grazing as he spoke.

"You should know." He started, the smell of vodka on his breath. "That..Papa fucking and..and me fucking are two..two completely different things."

I stared into blurry green eyes as he spoke. 

"Well, him and I...we didn't exactly..." I started before he snapped his head back. 

"He didn't fuck you?" He asked taken aback. 

"Not exactly." I gave him a confused expression, wondering why such details even mattered.

"Why does that matt.." 

Soft lips on mine stopped my from finishing my sentence, not that I minded. 

Our kiss soon deepened and I could feel his tongue searching along the perimeter of my mouth. He pulled back suddenly, startling me in the process. His eyes burned into me and I could almost make out the same lustful gaze of his satanic counterpart.

"I can still taste you." His fiery eyes sending a chill down my spine before I pressed my lips hard into his. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer until I straddled him on the couch. Our kiss deepened and I pressed my crotch firmly into his, his erection noticeably growing. His hands moved down and grabbed my ass, making me moan softly into our kiss as I bit his lip. 

We continued rocking along with each others movements, running my hands through his hair as he nipped at my neck, the ache in my sex becoming more intense. 

Then he stopped.

"Wait." He said, breathlessly aroused. 

I looked down at him, frustrated and confused. 

"I can't do this. Not right now." He continued, putting his hands on my thighs as I peered down at him with unease.

"I want you, so badly. So badly." He went on, rubbing his hands up and down my legs, "and if I'm going to have you, it needs to be just you." 

I sat back a little, a puzzled expression slapped across my face. 

He gave me a soft smile, pushing some hair behind my ear.

"Like I said" he continued, "Papa fucks a lot of people. He fucks a lot of people with my body." 

He looked away and I started to understand where he was getting at. 

"Which is fine, but if I'm going to fully engage a beautiful, amazing girl in my own consciousness, she is going to have me all for herself." He smiled, and I could feel myself blush. 

"You're different" he smiled, and hearing my name escape his lips sent goosebumps over my skin. 

His warm arms wrapped around me as we kept our position on the couch. He pressed his forehead into mine and peered at me deeply through his bright green emeralds, his gaze giving me that familiar feeling of contentment yet again as we sat alone in the silent darkness.


	11. Ghoulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm glad I met you." He finally spoke, my name leaving his lips sent chills over my skin. "I won't ever forget this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little plot, a little fluff and a little...foreshadowing? Hmmm.

The mixed smell of coffee and rain filled my senses as I slowly awoke and I felt a light breeze on my face.

My mind danced through the pleasant memories of just hours ago; my green eyed visitor lying close to me on the couch, the rhythm of his breathing calming me as I slept. 

I hadn't felt this content with life since my parents died. It was a great feeling but at the same time, I knew it was only temporary. I had to be. Still, I was happy he had stumbled into my life, even if for just a short time. 

The sound of clinking dishes took me out of my thoughts. 

I could here my not-so-stranger opening cabinets and rummaging through them as he searched for something. I decided I should probably get up and help him. 

I stretched from underneath the warmth of the blanket, the brisk air from the open glass door making me shiver as I moseyed over to the kitchen. 

My gaze soon rested on him, his dark bead-head messy in his face as he pushed it away. He was shirtless and I stared upon his pale skin, his shoulder and back muscles becoming more prominent as he reached into cabinets above. 

A yawn inadvertently escaped my mouth making him turn his attention towards me.

"Glad to see you're awake." He said, flashing that beautiful devilish smile at me.

"I was making coffee and was trying to find the coffee cups."

I still stood there, still staring at his unclothed torso, realizing just how little I've actually seen of him. 

He looked down to his chest and then back at me. 

"Oh. I got a bit hot. That's why the door is open." 

Silence. 

I finally forced words out of my mouth, attempting to seem less like a total creep. 

"Y..yeah, that's fine." I blinked at him, my fingers twirling at the back of my earrings. 

"Nervous?" He asked, his beautiful smile turning into a mischievous grin. 

"N..no, what?" I replied, my hand shooting back to my side as I walked over to one of the cabinets. 

"You do that when your nervous. That thing with your earrings." He replied, mimicking me with his hands.

I felt him step behind me, warm hands on my hips as I reached up to grab two cups from the shelves.

"Oh, so you know me now?" I teased, setting the cups firmly down on the counter.

"I'm getting there." His warm breath on my neck gave me chills as he placed soft kisses on my skin. 

I closed my eyes, tilting my head back to give him more room. My heart was beating heavily but my breath was steady. I felt his hands move up and down my sides and more goosebumps formed on my skin. 

Something about his touch made me feel things I'd never felt before, making me long for more with every stoke. 

His hands made their way between my thighs and I inhaled sharply as he started to rub over my entrance. I reached up behind his head, grabbing some of his dark hair between my fingers as he kissed at my neck. Then, in one swift movement, he lifted me up onto the counter, nearly knocking the coffee cups onto the floor. 

He grabbed at my waist and I wrapped my legs around his shirtless torso, pressing closer into him. Our kisses hungrily deepened as our tongues twirled around each other, and I let out small moans and whimpers, my hands firmly grasping at his hair.

A sudden vibration from the front of his jeans pressed close to my inner thigh, making me moan louder than I had expected to. He chuckled into our kiss as he reached into his front pocket, pulling out his phone. 

"Shit." He sighed, pulling away from my lips before putting the phone to his ear. 

I sighed and tilted my head back, resting it on the wood behind me as we were interrupted from furthering our sexual mission yet again. I was beginning to become restless at this point. All I wanted was to feel him inside of me, but at this rate that seemed like a wild fantasy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He continued to talk into the phone, probably with a band mate I assumed. 

I released myself from his grasp and hopped down from the counter, adjusting my newly damp panties as I made my way to my bedroom. 

Sighing, I gazed into my messy room, piles of clothes strung across the floor in my own sort of organized chaos. I reached down and started grabbing handfuls of clothes, placing in a nearby laundry basket. 

There was nothing better to do, at the moment, anyway. 

I took off my day old clothes and put them with the rest, walking over to get a clean pair of panties, slipping them on before gazing in the mirror by my dresser. 

I stared at my slim naked figure, tracing my fingers along a long scar placed just above my right hip.

"What's it from?" The sudden voice from my door making me jump as I turned to snap on my bra, feeling a bit vulnerable being the shirtless one now. 

I swallowed hard, not realizing how emotional I had become. 

"Um..I was..in a car accident." Pulling a tank top over me and slipping on a pair of shorts before facing him. 

He stared into my eyes, distress showing in his as he began to slowly put pieces together.

"I'm sorry." Was all he responded, but he was sincere.

"It's okay. It was a while ago." I said, forcing a smile on my face, trying to escape the gloom of the moment.

"Is that for me?" I asked, pointing to one of the steaming cups he held on to.

"Oh no. This ones mine. THIS ones yours." He joked and I giggled, taking the warm cup from him. 

We sat on the couch, the sexual tension from earlier gone as we quietly sipped on our coffee. We shared the kind of pleasant silence that doesn't come along often with most people, being able to sit in each other's quiet company comfortably. Yet, I felt a pit in my stomach as my mind was still full of questions from last night. 

"So...who was that?" I asked, motioning my head at his phone.

"Just one of the guys, making sure I was okay." He sat looking up at the pictures that hung on the wall. 

I fiddled my thumbs around my cup, searching for the right words.

"You seemed upset last night" I finally spoke, peering into my half empty mug.

He looked at me in confusion. 

"Remind me."

I felt my heart beat rise. 

"When..when I said that..Papa and I didn't actually..have sex." I trailed on, feeling exceptionally nervous about what I was saying.

"It seemed to upset you." I finished, looking up at him.

"Hmmmm." He started, taking a drink before finishing his thought. "It's not like him." 

There was a slight suspicion in his tone. 

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. 

Another long pause.

"He never satisfies a guest and let's them leave without satisfying himself first." His words making my heart race.

"What he did with you..he's never done that before." He trailed off, leaving me full of questions.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I genuinely wondered. 

"Was I not good enough to satisfy him?" My thoughts lingered after the question left my lips. 

He looked up and lightly laughed. "Doubtful." Was all he said before going to the kitchen and placing his empty mug in the sink. 

"Play me something." He said, emerging from the kitchen and looking up at my guitars that hung in the wall. 

"Like what?" I sat up as he walked past me.

"The first thing you think of." He responded, handing me my black acoustic. 

"The first thing I think of." I repeated under my breath, situating the instrument underneath me before deciding on a song.

The tune of 'He Is' emanated from the strings, emerald eyes gazing upon me in approval. I began to sing, feeling oddly confident as I let the music consume me, stopping after I finished the first chorus. 

I looked up to my audience of one as he smiled wide at me. 

"Nice choice." 

I chuckled, setting my guitar to the side. "I figured you'd like that."

"Do you know any more of our songs?" 

"Most of them, actually. For the most part." I beamed with confidence. "I have a lot of spare time." 

"I'll have to remember that if we ever need a spot to fill." He stated before picking up my guitar, attempting to play it right handed and upside down.

"A Nameless Ghoulette" I said, staring out the open glass door, beaming just at the thought. 

"So, what are your plans?" His soft voice turning my attention to him. 

"Plans for what?"

"I don't know. What's something you've always wanted to do?" 

I stared up at the ceiling, my messy bangs brushing against my eyelashes as I thought. 

"I've always wanted to get a tattoo." A smile forming on my face as I spoke. "My mom had this amazing tattoo of a sunflower on her left shoulder. It was beautiful. She promised she take me to get one once I saved up enough money."

My smile widened as I reviled in the memory. 

"Why a sunflower?" He curiously asked.

"It's Kansas's flower. She was born there. We used to take summers there, visiting our grandparents before they passed." 

"Ah, there's no place like home, right?" He teased and I pushed on his shoulder. 

"Oh how clever." I replied sarcastically at the over used reference. "It's really beautiful there, if you ever get a chance to properly visit." 

"Why don't you live there instead?" He asked, closely awaiting my answer. 

I paused for a moment, the thought having never really come to mind before. 

"I don't know." I started. "Everything kind of came crashing down so suddenly...I just got..stuck." I finished, furrowing my brow at my answer.

"Well, maybe you can take me sometime, and we can both feel a little...unstuck." His words making my heart flutter.

He was too good.

The afternoon soon passed and early evening approached, my friendly stranger and I still sitting on the couch sharing stories with each other.

In these past few days, I noticed myself feeling more alive than I had since my parents died, and all with a man I barely knew, yet still knew at the same time. I was dreading the thought of us having to part ways as the sun slowly set in the New York sky.

That's when a buzz from his phone brought my worries to reality. 

He looked down at the words, disappointment shown is his bright eyes.

"I have to go." He finally said, strain in his voice. 

I felt my heart sink into my stomach. 

"I'll walk you out." I replied, trying to hide the sadness in my tone. 

I walked him down the stairs to the entrance of my apartment building, gripping his hand tightly as we went. 

"Why am I so upset he's leaving?" I thought as we made our way down the three flights. "You barely know him. What did you expect? For him to stop his life and run away with you?"

I felt like a crazy person. I tried convincing myself to let it go, think of it as a fun experience and move on, but I couldn't ignore the heart ache I felt. 

We stood in front of the door in silence, dragging out our impending goodbye.

"I'm glad I met you." He finally spoke, my name leaving his lips sent chills over my skin. "I won't ever forget this." He finished, and I felt myself starting to tear up. I choked them back. 

I couldn't believe how I was acting right now. This wasn't like me at all. 

Our unavoidable passion soon brought our lips together, his long arms wrapping around me as I held his head between my hands. We let the kisses linger, stalling our looming departure even further. 

Soon, I found myself pressed up against the wall, him having lifted me off the ground as my legs wrapped around him, his arms supporting my lower half. 

Our kisses deepened, more passionately than before. I felt myself longing to live in this moment forever as I held on to his head, running my fingers through his hair.

Unwillingly, I forced my lips from his and stared longingly into his eyes. "I won't forget this." I said as he unpinned me from the wall bringing me carefully back to my feet.

We stood in the doorway once more, just looking at each other, trying to find the right way to say goodbye.

Finally, he reached for the door handle. I felt my heart sink again.

"I hope I'll see you again, sometime." I said to him, forcing a smile on my face. 

He turned to me, pressing one last soft kiss onto my lips before looking deep into me with those comforting green eyes.

"You will, my Ghoulette." He smiled, kissing my forehead before turning and heading out into the increasingly dark street. 

I leaned out of the door, watching him as he disappeared over the horizon. "His Ghoulette" I said to myself, my heart fluttering complacently as I shut the heavy door behind me.


	12. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I walked along my street, the full moon eerily guiding my path, shinning down like an icy white eye.

"Could you be any more obvious?" I annoyingly whispered to my brother as he not so nonchalantly took a drink from my beer.

"The waitress already know what we're doing, relax." He responded through drinks. 

It was his 18th birthday, so I had invited a few friends out with us to celebrate. 

He finished off the beer quickly before slamming the bottle firmly on the table. "Another!" He loudly stared, turning the heads of others around us, our two friends snickering beside me.

I sighed deeply. I didn't usually condone his underage drinking, but this was a special occasion. 

"How does it feel to be an 'adult' now?" One friend, Tara, asked, flipping her blonde bangs away from her round face.

My brother let out a small laugh after belching under his breath. "Well, if this is what it's like to be an adult, pretty damn good."

"Oh, don't get too used to this." Our other friend, Omar, said as he placed one tan hand on Dylan's shoulder, the other pushing his thickly rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "This is more like a break from adulting." 

He laughed, playfully shaking Dylan's shoulder. 

Soon our waitress came back over to take our orders. 

"Is there anything else I could get you while you wait on your food?" She asked sweetly. 

"Yeah." I piped in, still slightly lingering in my own thought, the three around me facing me in unison. 

"We need a round of shots for the table." I finished, twirling my finger in the air.

She looked at me then glanced to my brother, who not-so-subtly tried not to notice.

"A round of shots coming up." She winked before leaving the table. 

"There she is!" Omar happily exclaimed, wrapping his arm around me and squeezing me into a hug. 

"We were beginning to worry something was wrong." Tara said, her grey eyes showing concern. "You didn't seem like yourself for a minute there." 

"She just misses her little 'boyfriend' is all." My brother chimed in and I glared up at him.

"He's not my boyfriend." I annoyingly replied, punching him firmly in the arm. 

"Whatever you say." He teased and I rolled my eyes, taking a drink from my beer. 

"Well, do explain?" Omar said, him and Tara sharing curious glances. 

I exhaled, not really prepared to talk about it. "He's just.." 

"He's just this mysterious guy she met in a bar and spent the better half of last week with." Dylan continued to tease as he cut me off. 

I shook my head and laughed at his slight inebriation.

"Well, I had almost forgotten about it until YOU brought it up." I laughed, as it was almost the truth.

Had it really only been a week? It seemed much longer than that. 

"So when are we going to meet this mysterious man?" Tara asked, a sweet smile on her face. 

"H...he's...not in town anymore." The words hitting hard as I spoke them. 

"See. Mysterious, like I said." My brother spoke, his voice becoming lightly slurred from the alcohol.

"Did you guys bang?" My blonde friend asked in her typically unsubtle way.

I stared into her eyes, slightly taken aback from her abrupt question. Everyone seemed to lean in as they awaited my response.

"No." I finally said, bringing the bottle to my lips. "As a matter of fact, we did not." It grew silent as my obvious disappointment shown through my words. 

"Now, can we please talk about something else?" I laughed, trying to break the uncomfortable tension. 

"Yes please." My brother answered, obviously a bit creeoed out at the thought of his big sister sleeping with someone. 

The evening went on smoothly as we ate and drank and laughed, sharing all kinds of weird memories. It was nice to be out with friends as, lately, I'd been feeling a little out of sync. It felt good to clear my mind of things for a night. 

"Do you remembe?" Tara started as she held closely on to her drink, "That time we both got really drunk, and you dared yourself to kiss this hot guy from across the room?" 

She slurred and I laughed at the almost forgotten memory.

"Yeah" I responded, grinning into my glass, "he wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the night" I said and we giggled. 

"You can be so spontaneous when you want to be" she continued, leaning in close to me. "You don't have to be so bottled up all the time." She said, her eyes heavy.

I looked at her, her dull eyes peering at me lovingly. She was right. I did keep to myself most of the time, never really opening up, never doing anything exciting. "I used to be so much fun." I thought as she continued to stare at me.

"I know" was all I could manage to say before Omar and Dylan chimed in.

"Are you two going to make out?" Dylan wearyingly asked, Omar looking hopeful. 

"No." I laughed and the three continued to joke together.

I sat back in the booth, my eyes peering up at the lights above the table trying to think of the last time I did anything adventurous since my parents died. The years just seemed to have flown by, going about the same routine everyday, just trying to make life bearable. Normal.

Then my thoughts danced through the vivid memories of the few nights I shared with my mysterious green eyed singer, and his satanic counterpart. He made me feel so alive, even more than before my life changed for the worse years ago.

My friends laughter soon snapped me back to reality and we finished our food as we happily spoke.   
.....................

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" My brother drunkenly asked, the other two scooting into a cab.

"No, I should probably get to sleep soon. Work, ya know?" I smiled and he nodded, casting a shadow on me as he towered over me. 

I reached up and kissed his cheek, standing wobbly on tip toes before wishing him a happy birthday and motioning him into the cab.

"Be careful with him!" I shouted, seeing Tara's tiny hand wave out the window in acknowledgment.

I turned on my heal and began my short journey towards my apartment. 

Slowly but surely, I made my way down the mostly empty sidewalk, grazing my hand against buildings as I passed. I still felt a bit of alcohol in my system, closing my eyes and humming "Don't Stop Believing" to myself, having passed a bar that was playing the tune and I couldn't get it out of my head. 

I walked along my street, the full moon eerily guiding my path, shinning down like an icy white eye.

My hands reached for the door knob as I entered my dark apartment. I paused as I stood in the doorway, peering inside the dark, seemingly empty home, feeling a bit hesitant to enter.

I forced myself inside, rushing to turn on the small lamp by the couch, searching with my eyes all along the room and into kitchen.

Nothing.

A small laugh escaped me as I leaned against the kitchen counter. 

"Maybe I've had one too many." I thought, reaching up to grab a class from the cabinet. I filled it with tap water and chugged the whole glass, sighing as I relieved my thirst. 

I leaned back against the granite, setting the cup down beside me. My vision was still a bit blurry from the night of drinking. Setting the empty glass down, I pushed away from the counter and walked into the bathroom. 

I gazed at my reflection in the mirror, my face shinny from a little glitter Tara insisted she'd put on my cheeks, my mismatched eyes glossy and heavy.

I reached over to turn on the faucets, feeling a quick shower was in order before, removing my clothes and slipping in, the warm water soothing my tired body.

I stood in the increasingly steamy room, washing away glitter and the smell of cigarettes from my skin. I finished and found myself just standing under the running water, soaking I the soothing heat.

Unwillingly, I turned off the water, grabbing at a towel to put around my body before exiting the warm room.

I began to dig through a basket of clean clothes I never got around to folding, pulling out a pair of panties and a tank top and slipping them on. 

My body suddenly went stiff as the sound of breaking glass filled the silence of my home, echoing from one of the front rooms. 

I stood, nearly paralyzed, my heart pounding in my chest. 

Hesitantly, I moved out of my room and down the hall, carefully peering around the corner into the living room. 

Still, nothing.

I moved my eyes to the kitchen, relief coming over me as I saw the shattered remains of the glass cup on the ground.

"I must have left it too close to the edge." I thought, cautiously stepping around the shards scattered on the tile.

Carefully, I piled the sharp pieces into my hand, making sure I got them all before stepping to the trash can. 

I started to let the pieces fall from my open palms, peering out of the glass door, the bright moon filling my apartment with light. 

My gaze inched closer to the dark corner of the room before sudden fright spilled over me. 

My hands flew up in the air, glass shards went flying. I grasped onto the counter to keep from falling, a sharp piece wedging between my hand and the granite before cutting into my palm. 

I stood paralyzed yet again as I watched the familiar slender figure emerge from the shadow, his green and white eyes shinning brighter than the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, but I promise things are building up.


	13. Mismatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want more, Ghuleh?" He stared into me, his mismatched eyes hauntingly matching my own.

I stood, eyes wide at my intruder, who's piercing stare was burning right through me. Still unable to move from the shock of my current situation, yet, I didn't feel threatened but more like running into his arms that he stretched out to me. 

"Darling." He spoke, accent thick as he approached me. "I've missed you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, so I just ended up looking like an idiot, mouth agape as I just stared at him.

"Did you miss Papa?" He asked, inching closer and closer. 

"What was going on? How could he be here, in New York, in MY apartment right now? The band was states away continuing their tour. How could he get here so quickly after a show?" My mind was wildly racing and I started to feel uneasy as I came up with answers to my question. 

Two gloved hands on my shoulders quickly brought me out of my thoughts and I remembered the sharp pain emanating from my palm. 

I winced as I lifted my hand from the counter, a small pool of blood having accumulated there. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." 

I heard the man in front of me speak as he took off his white gloves before taking hold of my hand.

"You really need to be more careful, Ghuleh. Especially when it comes to your hands." He spoke, removing the piece of glass, making me hiss at the pain. 

He took a rag that rested on the counter and placed it in my palm, firmly squeezing it shut with his own. I winced again before he cupped under my chin, pulling me into his burning stare.

"M..my hands?" Was all I could say, my mind still racing with questions.

"Yes. They're very delicate instruments. We wouldn't want them to lose their value, now would we?" He responded, grazing a thumb over my bottom lip.

I blinked at him, not sure what question I wanted answered first. 

"W..why ar...how di..did you..how?" I spoke, attempting to form a coherent sentence but failing. 

"You're call is so...enticing. We find it hard to stay away from you." His words making my heart skip beats.

"We?" I asked, hoping I could see the man behind the mask. 

He gave me that same devilish grin, a lustful look in his eyes.

"He won't be joining us tonight." He said, his hands on my hips as he slowly walked me deeper into the dinning room.

"S..so what..?" I started as I felt myself fall into his familiar trance.

"So, I'd like to finish what we started." Hesaid, his accent growing thicker as he pinned me between himself and the wall. 

"If that is alright with you, darling". 

He finished, asking for my consent just like before in his seductive, gentlemanly way.

Yes. Of course the answer was always going to be yes, but I still had a feeling he already knew that. 

I placed his head between my hands, pulling his lips to mine, my body tingling as we kissed. He suddenly pushed his tongue in my mouth and a small moan left my embraced lips. 

Our kiss deepened as he hungrily pressed closer into me, feeling like he was trying to consume part of me. Our body's pressed together tightly against the wall, his black pants grazing on my bare legs and I could feel his growing erection through them, the ache in my sex increasing with it. 

He reached his hand up, grabbing a fist full of hair before pulling it back, tilting my head to nip at my neck, shy whimpers escaping me.

"Yes Ghouleh, let me hear you. Tell me what you want." He whispered and I felt the wetness from between my thighs increase.

"I..I want you inside me." I managed to breathlessly reply.

He gave me a devilish look before gliding his hand over my throbbing cunt. He placed it at my entrance and delicately felt the wetness of my folds. My legs tensed and I slightly bucked my hips towards him, begging for more of his touch.

He pushed the damp lace of my panties to the side as he slipped his fingers in, slowly moving them in and out of my entrance. I moaned with pleasant relief as he hooked them firmly inside, causing my legs to feel weak.

"You are already ready for me, my lovely one." He said as he lightly rubbed my entrance before unzipping his pants.

I whined as his touch left me, grabbing at the sides of his slacks.

"Do you want more, Ghuleh?" He stared into me, his mismatched eyes hauntingly matching my own. 

My lips parted but I was only able to nod in agreement.

He lifted up my leg in his arm for support and I inhaled sharply as I felt him enter me slowly. I grabbed at his costume to help steady myself, my one hand still clutching the bloody rag protecting my wound, as he began to thrust into me. I was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy as I could feel his cock move in and out of my cunt. 

I held closely to him, feeling heat from his slightly damp back as we grinded against each other, me craving more and more of him with each thrust into me. A small moan escaped my lips and his gaze jolted to me.

"I want to hear you." Hesaid, looking deeply into my eyes. "Tell me, Ghouleh. Tell me if I'm fucking you right."

The words sending a fiery feeling throughout my body. 

"Yes!" I cried in pleasure, sharp breathes escaping me. "You feel...amazing." I continued and he growled with pleasure. 

My moans became louder as we continued to rock with each other, my leg still held up by his arm. He reached his other hand under my shirt, pinching at my nipple until it was firm, making my body jolt as he thrusted harder into me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, grabbing at his hips to pull him as far into me as possible. 

"I'm..I'm going to.." I breathlessly whispered, feeling my climax approaching. 

"Come for me, darling. I want to feel you come." He whispered in response, using his free hand to grab behind my head.

I felt my legs tense, my cunt closing tightly over him as he moved. 

"Come for me." 

He spoke again, my actual name leaving his lips was all it took to send me over the edge.

My whole body felt weightless, my legs going limp as my orgasm pulsed through me, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. He grasped on to me tighter, ensuring I wouldn't fall as he continued to thrust into me.

"Yes..." He whispered, his thrusts becoming less steady now. He pressed his face into my shoulder, small grunts leaving him as he spilled inside of me, he movements slowing as he came. 

We remained in our position for a few moments, breathing heavily against each other. 

"You..are so..good, my Ghouleh." He finally said in a breathless tone. 

He peered down at me, having released my leg to hold on to my waist, our breaths steadying as he stood still against the wall. 

"You're going to be perfect." 

His words fueling the still burning fire within me, our matching mismatched gaze resting on each other in satisfied fulfillment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Papa beat the other too it and seems to have something else up his sleeve. I hope you guys like a little supernatural element. I'll delve a little deeper into that as the story progresses. Keep sending me comments! I love to know what you think!


	14. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're going to be perfect." 
> 
> The sentence ringing loudly over and over in my ears. He knew something I didn't, but what?

I awoke in my bed, pitch blackness surrounding me and the chirping of birds coming from outside my bedroom window. My eyes felt heavy from the deep sleep, my legs numb in tingly underneath the warm comforter.  
I peered up at the ceiling and my eyes started to adjust to the darkness, my head throbbing slightly as I attempted to put the pieces of last night together.

"We were all out having drinks for Dylan's birthday.." I thought, digging deep into my mind. 

"They left to head to Omar's place....and I walked home." 

My mind kept drawing blanks, those drinks I had hours earlier were certainly not helping either. 

I sat up, moving my hand to my forehead to push my messy bangs from my face, when I felt a sharp pain in my palm. 

I inhaled sharply at the unexpected pain, leaning over to turn on my beside lamp. A piece of gauze had been carefully wrapped around my hand, a small dot of blood seeping through right in the center of my palm. 

"Maybe I'd had a few too many drinks." I laughed to myself, not too surprised at my injury. I could be pretty clumsy when I was drunk.

But something didn't seem right, my headache growing as my mind pieced more of the night together. The memory of a slender figure against the white moon spilled into my mind.

I gasped, reaching my hand to my mouth at my sudden remembrance. 

"No. That had to have been a dream." I thought as my mind grazed over memories of the piercing green and white eyes. I shook my head at the thought.

"There was no way he could have really been here. They were miles away! You're really losing it aren't you?"

The bright light from my phone screen took me out of my thoughts as I peered over to it.

My attention was immediately drawn away from the screen and to a small piece of paper folded neatly next to it.

"Until we meet again, my perfect one." It read in an unfamiliar writing.

My eyes grew wide as the vivid memories of last night flooded back in. 

"He was really here." I whispered in awe under my breath, taking the note in my un injured hand. 

My mind began to race with questions all over again, trying to come up with a justification for his mysterious visit. My heart seemed to stop as I contemplated a certain explanation.

"No. It couldn't be that." I leaned back, distressed by the thought. 

I'd always liked the idea that Papa and the ghouls were some sort of otherworldly beings in the band, but that couldn't really be true, could it? 

"Perfect one." I read softly aloud, my headache growing stronger as I remembered the strangely omnipotent words he last spoke to me.

"You're going to be perfect." 

The sentence ringing loudly over and over in my ears. He knew something I didn't, but what? 

Another flash from my phone shot me back to reality as I finally opened it. About 3 missed calls and 4 messages showed on the home screen. I furrowed my brow before looking at the time. 

"Oh god." I gasped, seeing the missed calls and messages being from my boss before shooting out of bed. 

I was late, the long night I had having apparently been too much for my built in alarm clock.

I scrambled for hopefully clean clothes and pulled them on. I ran my fingered through my bed head of hair as I walked out to grab my keys and quickly heading out the door.

.........................

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty! Long night?" The thunderous voice of my boss exclaimed at me as I hurriedly entered the front doors. 

"I am so sorry." I nervously started to explain myself. "I was out late last night and I just slept in longer than usual and I..."

A booming laugh cut me off abruptly. 

"Relax. You don't think we can handle a few unscheduled hours without you?" He teased and I exhaled in a sigh of relief.

"I half expected this place to be burnt down." I joked, resulting in more loud laughter from him. 

"At least you're in a good mood." 

We continued to laugh as we made our way to the break room. 

My head was pounding now, and I desperately searched for painkillers to no avail. I settled on coffee instead, pouring plenty of sugar into the warm liquid.

"Hungover?" My boss, still chuckling from earlier, asked. 

"At least." I responded before taking a drink from my cup. 

"Did Dylan have a good time?" 

"Yeah, he went to a friends house after but we got him pretty wasted." I smiled, remembering my stumbling giant of a little brother.

"Don't let him get used to that." He said with a stern tone. 

"Sure thing boss." I teased as I refilled my empty cup.

"Doesn't look like you made it through unscathed." He gestured to my bandaged hand. 

I held it out, the small dot of blood having grown since earlier.

"Yeah, I can be a sort of a klutz." I responded, smiling lightly at my memories with the dark pope hours earlier. 

"So an opportunity came up that I think you'll be interested in." He chimed in over my thoughts and I looked at him curiously. 

"The station got invited to do some interviews and such at an upcoming music festival in a few weeks. I think you should do it." 

A giant smile slapped across my face as I excitedly bopped up and down on my toes.

"Are you serious??" I beamed up at him.

"As a heart attack. I think you'd be great to represent us." He stated and I lingered in the possibility. 

"A lot of it will be recorded for tv spots and such, so you might be faced with a large attentive crowd or two." He finished and my heart sank with my rising nerves. 

"That sneaky jerk." I thought. He was always trying to make me face my fears, large crowds and public speaking being a few of them.

"Don't worry." He started, making his way out of the room. "You're going to be perfect."

The words nearly making me drop my cup as they echoed through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot slowly thickens


	15. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Until we meet again, my perfect one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a longer chapter, definitely a filler as well, so I hope it doesn't drag too much. Everything is relevant in one way or another, I promise (;

"How long will you be gone?" My brother asked as he sprawled out on my bed watching me pack my suitcase.

The festival was tomorrow and I was becoming antsy with excited anticipation.

"Not sure. Four, five days tops." I answered as I double checked to make sure I had enough clothes for the mini vacation. 

I usually didn't worry about the things I wore, but if I was going to be on camera I wanted to make sure I looked my best.

"So it's cool if I throw a mad rager here while you're gone?" He asked, a mischievous grin on his face. 

"Why can't you do that at your place?" I scoffed, switching out shirts from my bag.

"Because yours is way nicer. The apartments you picked out for me are kind of shitty." He teased knowing how the subject irked me. 

"You're the one who wanted to live on your own. It's not my fault there aren't many reputable places that would lease to a 17 year old." I snapped back in annoyance. 

"Jesus. I was just joking." A scowl forming on his face.

I closed my eyes, a large sigh escaping my mouth. My nerves were getting the better of me. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about my trip." I spoke as sincerely as I could. I hated it when we argued.

"You're going to be fine." He reassured me, deep brown eyes looking up to meet mine. 

"You have everything a good interviewer needs." He started, holding up his fingers and pointing to them as he spoke. "You're cute. You're funny. And, you're sort of cool." He joked and I playfully rolled my eyes. 

"Gee, thanks." I sarcastically remarked before putting the finishing checks to my suitcase.

"Okay, I think I have everything." I said, standing back to peer into the bag one last time before zipping it up. 

My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I pulled it out placing it up to my ear.

"Yes?" I answered as I walked into the living room. 

"The cab is coming to pick you up in an hour. One of our tech guys, Jordan, is coming along to make sure you'll be hooked up to our live feed here during the interviews." 

My boss spoke quickly into the phone as I took mental notes.

"They'll have the list of bands and artists you'll be interviewing for you when you arrive. Tyler and Jenny wrote up some questions for you, but feel free to add your own."

"Okay." I exhaled at the overwhelming amount of information spilling into my ear.

"Any questions?" 

"Yeah, is it too late to call in sick?" I joked as my nerves began to rise. 

His laugh echoed from the phone as he spoke. 

"You'll be fine. I promise." He said, reassuring. "You've done plenty of interviews in the past, this won't be any different."

I wanted to remark on his statement but I held my tongue, figuring it wasn't worth it at this point. 

"Just give me a call if you need anything else." 

"Will do." 

I hung up the phone and slunk down on the couch, trying to ease my growing anxiety.

"It's going to be fine. You've done interviews before. Chill out woman!" I thought as I pep talked my self out of my nerves to some avail. This is going to be fun. I need this. I need a change.

I stepped back into my room, my brother curiously snooping around the table by my bed. 

"Excuse you." I annoyingly addressed him as his fingers shuffled through papers in the drawer.

"Ah ha! What do we have here? A little love note?" He exclaimed and my eyes widened, realizing what note it was he held in his hands. 

I lunged at him unsuccessfully as he quickly moved out of my grasp.

"Until we meet again, my perfect one." He read the note aloud, using a mocking tone as he finished. 

I angrily scrambled for the note before snatching it from his hands. 

"Who is that from? Oh! Let me guess.."

"It's non of your business." I snapped, glaring at him as I shoved the paper in my pocket.

He raised his hands over his head, opting not to comment. Perhaps he figured I'd had enough teasing to last my short trip.

The hour soon passed and I found myself standing next to a cab, hugging tightly to my little brother. 

This was the first time we wouldn't be together, simple blocks apart, since our parents died and I wasn't sure how to feel. I knew it would have to happen eventually.

"Have fun. You'll do great." He said and I smiled at him before getting into the cab and closing the door. 

I peered out the window, motioning "I love you." With my hands as the car pulled away, my brothers towering figure disappearing into the distance.   
...................

The plane ride was calming, easing my nerves as I laid back and music filling my ears. This was much better than the cab ride indeed. I hated riding in cars, usually opting to walk if I had the option. 

It had been years since I flew in a plane, the last time being when we went to my grandmas funeral in Kansas. At least this time I'd be heading somewhere a little more uplifting than a funeral.

I opened my eyes, glancing over to Jordan who sat fully enticed by his phone. He didn't talk much, but that was fine. I was just happy to have a familiar face along on the trip. 

I looked at the time on my phone, a sigh of relief escaping me as we neared our landing time. 

Fidgeting in my seat, I began wondering who I might be interviewing. I knew Ghost was going to be at this festival and I was eager to see if they'd be on my list, though I knew I'd run into them one way or another.

At least, there was no way I wouldn't try. 

That's when I remembered the note in my pocket and I slowly pulled it out, unfolding it and peering at the words. 

"Until we meet again, my perfect one." 

The last part always gave me goosebumps. His foreseeing words had been meddling in my mind for weeks as I tried to figure them out. 

I was restless to know what he meant but at the same time thought I shouldn't over think it. 

I closed my eyes again as I put the note back into my pocket, letting the music from my phone consume me until we made it to our destination. 

.......................

We exited the airport, the fresh air pleasantly hitting my skin as my eyes searched for our cab. 

"Two car rides in one day. Lucky me." I sarcastically thought as I spotted a driver holding up our names on a sign. I motioned Jordan along and we slipped into the cab.

My nerves were totally replaced by tiredness as we neared our hotel. It wasn't even 6 o'clock yet, but I was exhausted from the combination of anxiety, car rides and a long flight. I couldn't wait to flop down on a soft hotel bed and get some well need rest.

Then I remembered I had to get the list of interviews I was assigned and a schedule for the festival. Probably a map as well. 

"So I would hurry and do that first, then sleep." I reassured myself before entering the hotel. 

"Pretty nice place." I said to Jordan and he nodded, still looking at his phone. 

I walked up to the front desk to get the keys to our rooms, giving my name and other information to the receptionist.

"Looks like you're in rooms 102 and 104." She said as she handed me the key cards. 

"I have a note saying you need to go to room 210. The festival coordinator will be there to give you your paperwork." She finished and I thanked her before heading to the elevator. 

"You're room 104." I said handing Jordan his key card. "I'm going to get our schedules and things and I'll give you a copy." I finished to a still scrolling techy. 

"Roger that." Was all he replied before leaving me alone in the elevator.

I walked down the hall as I made my way to room 210, hearing all sorts of commotion from the rooms around.

A tall, very thin man opened the door as I knocked, peering down on me with a genuine smile.

"You're needing your schedule?" He happily asked and I nodded.

"You're the last one to give out today, so it should be easy to find. One moment." He strolled back into his room briefly before emerging with a small stack of papers. 

"Here you go." His cheery tone making me smile. 

"There's a detailed schedule of the entire festival. Your times are highlighted throughout. As well as show times for all the performances. You're free to attend all of them. Good luck and have a great time!" He finished, handing me the papers and two V.I.P. badges and I thanked him before turning to head back to my room. 

I stood alone once again in the elevator, peering over the listed interviews. I was slightly disappointed when I saw I wasn't scheduled to interview Ghost, but there were plenty of other great performers I was going to meet.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I made it to my room, kicking off my shoes before flopping down on the bed, not caring to remove my clothes before I drifted off to sleep. 

......................

I stood out in the heat of the afternoon, the bright sun shinning down on my face as I continued with my last interview for the day.

It was a smaller, less known group, so that eased my tension a bit. I didn't have to worry about fangirling over a band if I wasn't familiar with them. 

Still, I felt nerves rising as I tried keeping my voice steady and confident, reading through the questions the djs back home wrote down for me. I was really glad for their help in this particular moment, since I wasn't very familiar with this group and didnt want to seem disrespectful. 

"Thank you for coming and talking with me today." I said, finishing off my interview with a handshake to the many members of the band. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing you guys perform out there later. Good luck." I finished before signing off to the camera and ending the interview. 

"Day one finished." I smiled at Jordan as he typed on the lap top, disconnecting us from the live feed. 

"Mind if I wonder about a bit?" I asked as he stood up to face me. 

He adjusted his backwards ball cap over his unkept hair before responding.

"Yeah. I'm going to get a beer."

I chuckled as it was only 2pm, nodding before we parted ways. 

Looking down at the performance schedule, I saw that Ghost wasn't performing until tomorrow night, putting on three shows in a row just before the last day of the festival.

I adjusted my thick pony tail, feeling determined to find those piercing emeralds I'd been missing for weeks. 

But where to start? That was the million dollar question. 

I stood still, gazing over the many groups of people gathered amongst several small stages and tents. I dryly swallowed, realizing just how hot it was as I felt my sudden need for hydration. 

"First I'll get a water. Then I'll search." I thought to myself as I wondered to a huddle of tents selling food and drinks. 

I passed by a stage, the performer playing an acoustic version of "Mother" by Pink Floyd and I hummed along to the tune before taking a drink from my water. 

Stepping closer to the music, I peered at the young kid as he sang.

He couldn't be more than 18 years old, his long legs stretching down off the stool where he sat. A smile formed on my face as he began to remind me of my brother. 

It was crazy how much I already missed him and it hadn't even been a full 24 hours. 

I swayed to the pleasant music before abruptly being startled out of my thoughts. I felt two hands firmly grabbing at my waist from behind me and I gasped, dropping my bottle on the ground before being swiftly turned around. 

I was now facing my engaging stranger, having to adjust my eyes to the bright sun shinning over his messy hair.

My heart fluttered as I finally gazed upon a familiar beautiful smile, at last finding the piercing emeralds I'd been searching for.


	16. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed her. The way she smelled, the way she looked at me with that mesmerizing stare, the way her lips felt against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do another chapter in unmasked papas pov, wanting to switch the perspective up a bit (;

"One more hour." I thought to myself, sitting on our tour bus, my friends scattered around the living space. 

I looked behind me out of the wide window at the empty stretch of road ahead of us. The bassist on my left was consumed by his laptop, large headphones concealing his ears as he scrolled and the guitarist to my right lightly picking at the strings of his instrument. 

"Not too much longer before we can sleep in an actual bed!" He happily exclaimed next to me, his white guitar in his lap as he playfully strummed.

"I might go into a coma I'm so tired." The other guitarist dramatically sighed, his tall body sinking low in a chair across from me.

I smirked at their overly dramatic remarks.

"What a bunch of babies!" Our drummer teasingly exclaimed as he entered from our bunk area. "It's not bad at all to sleep in the bunks."

"Yeah because you're actually small enough to sleep comfortably in them." 

"It's probably like a king size bed in there for you." The two guitarists teasingly remarked at the drummers small frame.

"You just need to suck it up." He responded before reaching up to grab a bag of chips from the cabinet and plopping down next to a usually reserved keyboardist. 

They continued their friendly banter as I became lost in my thoughts.

I reached my arms up behind my head for support and stretched my legs across the small table in front of me, closing my eyes, trying to relax my tired limbs and my tired mind. 

The tour was starting to wear on me, the actions of the other putting strain on my body and thoughts. 

I lingered in the darkness of my eyelids, blurry images of an abundance of naked women and men filling the empty black space.

"God, he fucks a lot of people." I thought smirking, though I didn't mind really. I've never had to deal with any serious repercussions, just the occasional sore body or headache the next day, although I did always prefer to be in my own consciousness, naturally. 

I closed my eyes tighter, really trying to focus, trying to merge his memories with my own, trying to see his lovers through his mismatched eyes. I released my tense closed grip on my eyes, failing yet again my attempt.

Maybe it was for the best I didn't really know what happened once he took over. Some things were just better left a mystery.

My eyes remained shut and I could feel the light breeze from the fan blowing on my face making my hair graze up and down on my forehead, when a new pair of mismatched eyes entered my thoughts. 

A smile formed on my face as I thought of her, her wavy hair falling just past her shoulders of her small, short frame, the freckles that rested just below her colorful gaze. 

I missed her. The way she smelled, the way she looked at me with that mesmerizing stare, the way her lips felt against mine. 

I'd been planning to go back up to NYC after this festival. We had a week break before continuing on the tour. That's when I'd see her. I just hoped she hadn't moved on from me by then. 

"Comfy are we?" The guitarist next to me said, pulling me out of my thoughts before pushing my feet from the table.

"Hey!" I scowled at him as my feet hit the floor hard. 

"We eat there dude. Gross." He replied and I shrugged, the other two snickering at the other side of the bus.

After the longest hour of my life it seemed, the bus finally pulled up to the hotel. We all trudged inside, pulling our bags behind us. 

"You're in 303." The thick accent spoke behind me as I my green eyes met blue. 

"Thanks." I smiled, taking the key card from him. 

"They emailed us our interview and performance times. Three closing shows." He continued, a glimmer in his tired eyes. 

"This'll be one hell of a festival." I said, slightly laughing at my accidental pun. 

He placed his hand on my shoulder, his tired eyes shinning down on me. "I'm hitting the sack." He said with a laugh.

"Same here." I replied before taking to the elevator to approach my long awaited sleep.

........................

"Fuck its hot!" My tall friend loudly stated as we walked the tents of the festival.

He was right. I wasn't used to this kind of heat and I had almost forgotten how hot some parts of America could get. I was starting to become even more grateful that we got to play at night for our shows, our black costumes might cause us to die of heat exhaustion otherwise.

We didn't have any scheduled interviews for today, and we didn't start our shows until tomorrow night, so we all decided to just enjoy the festival.

That was probably the best part about the masks and the costumes. Barely anyone ever recognized us. We were able to walk amongst the crowds just like ordinary people. Sometimes it'd be nice if that were actually the case. 

"Check this kid out." My tall friend said before curiously strolling over to a small stage amongst the field of others. 

There was just a single kid up on the stage, playing a set of Pink Floyd covers, impressively I might add. 

I peered along the crowd of people gathered to watch, my gaze stopping short as I was met with a pleasant surprise.

A surprise of a small frame and pale hands gripping into a microphone, wavy bangs neatly swept across simmering brown and blue eyes.

I blinked incessantly, making sure the heat wasn't making me see things. 

She was really there. 

A smile swept across my face as I gazed upon her, shaking the hands of the men she'd been interviewing before turning towards the camera. Whoever she was with started to walk away and I watched her eyes stretch across the wide field around her. 

She was beautiful. There was no doubt that she was beautiful. Yet, there was something more to her that I couldn't quite explain. The thing that drew me to her in the first place and made me long for more. 

I continued to watch her as she made her way to a tent, emerging with a bottled water before turning her attention to the same performer we had been watching.

I smiled as I watched her carefully observe the performance, tapping her foot to the beat of the guitar. 

I couldn't take our distance any longer so I eagerly started towards her, wrapping my hands around her slim waist, her sweet perfume engulfing my senses before promptly turning her to face me and peering down on her beautiful puzzled face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I got a little confusing with mentioning all of the ghouls. It was a bit awkward since I'm not using real names. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Permanent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something you've always wanted to do."

"Holy shit!" I happily exclaimed, wrapping my arms around slender shoulders. 

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as it pressed into his and I inhaled his calming and comforting aroma. I planted a deep kiss on his lips and he looked on me with shimmering orbs. 

"Someone's happy to see me." He said with a chuckle and I kissed him again before replying. 

"How could you tell?" 

My arms still clung to him and I felt his long fingers twirling at my low pony tail.

"What so pleasantly brings you here?" He asked, emeralds sparkling in the sun light. 

"Work. I'm out doing interviews for the station." I smiled as I looked up to him.

Strange how we seem to cross paths so often and unexpectedly. It was almost like we were drawn together by some unseen force. 

We held our embrace for a moment before the thick accent of a familiar Ghoul came up from behind him.

"Hey, our little Ghoulette!" His voice beamed towards us. 

"Oh, so now it's official?" I playfully asked, smiling into blue oceans. 

"Ah, well we're pretty good on guitars at the moment. We might have a spot open for a cowbell though." He joked and I giggled in response. 

"Deal." Happiness radiating from my words. 

"The mysterious cowbell Ghoulette." I thunk to myself, amused by the thought.

Soon I noticed my green eyed embracer giving the tall one a stern look as they exchanged glances, then he looked back to me. 

"Are you done for the day?" He asked hopeful. 

"Yeah, I just finished my last interview." I replied, the two of them exchanging glances once again. I awkwardly stood as they made suspicious eye contact like they were having a secret conversation with their eyes.

"Do you guys need a room." I teased and they released their gaze to look at me. 

"I....think I'm going to see where the guys went off to. I'll catch up with you later." The ghoul said before giving us a wink and walking off into the sea of tents surrounding us. 

"Well that was subtle." I laughed, my not-so-stranger putting his arm around my shoulder. 

"Let's do something." He suggested with his beautiful smile peering down at me.

"Like what?" I asked, squinting around at the abundance of stages. I looked back at him, a thought having appeared into his mind shown in his bright eyes. 

"Something you've always wanted to do." 

....................

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked as we walked hand in hand down the unfamiliar and oddly uncrowded sidewalk. 

I hadn't been away from New York in so long that so many empty streets made me feel like I was on another planet.

"Of course I do. Would I ever lead you astray?" He answered with a confident yet condescending tone. 

"Hmm I don't know." I stared to joke. "This might be all apart of your master plan. Get me alone on some deserted ally way. I'll probably end up a body stuffed inside of a suitcase on tomorrow's news." 

He looked at me, a pretend shocked expression on his face. 

"You've figured me out. Guess I'll have to scrap that plan."

He leaned in and kissed my lips, sending butterflies to my stomach. 

The way he made me feel like some high school girl in a rom-com was ridiculous. But I could live with ridiculous.

Our lips parted and I noticed we had stopped walking.

"And we're here." He smiled before turning, pulling me along with him, my eyes staring at the neon sign reading 'TATTOO' glowing in the window.

 

"I can't do this now!" I argued as my singer dragged me into a small tattoo parlor.

"I don't have any money! I don't even have an idea of what to get!" I persisted to no avail as he successfully got me through the small entrance. 

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it. Since it was my idea and all." He smiled at me in his beautiful devilish way. 

"And who doesn't need a little spontaneity in their life?" His arms stretched out wide with the statement.

He was right. That was something my life sorely lacked lately.

My nervous expression still lingered in my face as he continued to talk up the idea. 

"Just something small, concealed. No one will even know you have it unless you show them." 

"Damn, he is too good at this." l I thought as his words slowly convinced me.

"I'll get one too, if that makes you feel better."

I smiled, finally nodding my head in agreement. 

"Yeah, okay. I'll...WE'LL do it." 

We approached the small front desk to a very skinny woman who had been waiting on us since we came in. 

"What can we do for you today?" She asked rather unenthusiastically. 

"We were hoping to get a couple small tattoos, if there was room to fit us in." His accent lightly echoing along the walls. 

She glanced behind her at the nearly empty space.

"Yeah, I think we can squeeze you in." She dryly replied, causing me to giggle. 

She wasn't impressed. 

Two artists walked up to us shortly, seeming more pleasant than the receptionist. 

"Okay, where are we thinking for placement?" One asked, his stalky build intimidating me even further.

"Umm..." I heard next to me, green eyes peering down for me to answer.

My hand shot up to my ringed earlobe as I nervously thought of a reply and it came to me almost immediately. 

"Here." I said, pointing to the space behind my ear. 

"For both of you." The other asked, his tattooed neck unnerving me more than the first. 

"Yes." My mysterious singer replied with a smile before leaving me alone with the neck tattoo.

"So, what are you thinking?" He asked me, his kind hazel eyes putting me at ease a bit. 

I stood for a moment, my eyes glancing off as I contemplated.

"Spontaneous." I thought before taking the pen from the table and drawing out what I wanted. 

"That's all?" He asked and I nodded. I glanced over to see the one I came with explaining what he wanted to the other artist. 

I started to walk over but he stopped me halfway in my tracks. 

"Ah! No peeking!" He said and I laughed as he waged his finger at me.

"Fair enough." I replied, waking back to the other side of the room.

My heart was racing as I laid on the leather table, awaiting my painful new experience. 

He was right. This was something I've always wanted to do, I had always just imagined it a little differently. More planned out for one, but this worked too.

I winced as the needle hit my skin, taking me out off my racing mind. 

"Doing okay?" The man asked and I nodded. "Just be still and breath. It won't take too long." He reassured me.

About five painful minutes passed and I was finally let up off of the table. 

"All done." He said, wiping off the space behind my ear. He handed me a mirror and I gazed upon my inked skin in approval.

It was perfect, for what it was. 

My singer was finally finished with his and I walked over to him, eager to see his choice. 

"Ladies first." He said, motioning to my ear. 

I lifted my thick hair up, revealing a small heart with his first initial inside permanently marked into my skin. Cheesey, I know, but I thought that, whatever this was between us and if it was going to last or not, at least I'd have something to remember him by. 

"For me?" He asked grinning. I laughed and shook my head, feeling a little silly. 

"I guess you're kind of cool." I replied and he chuckled.

"It can always stand for something else if you decide you actually hate me." He teased. 

"Cmon, quit stalling. Let's see yours." I said, pushing gently on his shoulder. 

"If you insist." He said before turning his head and folding his ear down to reveal his newly inked skin. 

"What do you think?" He asked smiling, awaiting my reaction. 

My lips parted and my eyes widened as I gazed in awe, my heart fluttering as I stared at the sunflower he had permanently marked into his pale skin.


	18. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost as if we were becoming one with our intense and close movements against each other.

My back firmly hit the door of my hotel room, soft lips pressing into mine as a slender hand swiftly turned the lock behind me. 

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, grasping on to dark hair as he lifted me off of the ground, pressing me between his body and the door.

Our tongues searched inside each other's mouths as we hungrily kissed, our breathing was growing increasingly heavy. Moans escaped my embraced lips as I felt his erection pressing against me through his jeans, my cunt was aching for his touch. 

Our inevitable passion had been rising since we left the tattoo parlor, him suggesting that we head to the hotel we were both staying at. My heart was racing as we entered the elevator and I pressed the number to my room floor. It was agonizingly slow as it moved up the levels, filling up with sexual tension as we watched the numbers change in silence. 

My attention was snapped back to my embracer as his swiftly pulled my shirt over my head in between kisses. 

"Someone's in a hurry." I teased through our embrace.

He softly kissed at the skin of my breasts causing goosebumps to form over my partially exposed body. 

"Hmm. Seems like you're enjoying it to me." He stated, making his way up my neck and back to my lips. 

He was right. He probably couldn't take my clothes off fast enough with how long I've waited for this. 

I dropped my legs from his body, trying to free myself from his grasp briefly, but he only pressed harder into me, placing his knee in between my thighs and pressing it into my throbbing sex. 

I moaned at the pressure and I could here him snicker, amused at my pleasure.

"Do you like that?" His light accent becoming more prominent amongst his arousal as he pressed more firmly at my entrance.

All I could do was let out small moans, my mind filling with words my mouth just simply couldn't produce.

I grasped onto his shoulders tightly before pushing him backwards and successfully unpinning me from the door. He stepped back until he reached the bed, flopping down while staring at me with a fiery emerald gaze.

I walked to him, unbuttoning my jeans and ripping them off before leaping into his lap. 

His hands lustfully searched all over my body, giving me chills as they moved from my ass to the sides of my breasts and back, lightly massaging my skin as they moved. I slipped my hands under his shirt and he jolted at their chilling touch, encouraging him to take off his shirt and exposing his pale chest.

He leaned back onto the bed, pulling me down with him as we continued our deep hungry kisses. I kissed down his neck and could feel his hands move up to my bra, quickly and impressively unhooking it in one swift motion.

"Seems like you've done that before a few times." I teased into our kiss and I could feel him smile against me. 

"Technically him. I do retain some tricks from his lustful endeavors." He replied, referring to Emeritus I assumed.

I sat up from him, straddling his half clothed body, my arm holding up my undone bra as I looked down at him. 

He stared up in anticipation, his warm hands rubbing up and down my thighs for encouragement. 

I dropped my arm, tossing my bra to the side as he gazed at my exposed torso. I went to move back down to him but his hands on my hip prevented me as he continued his prolonged gaze. 

He blinked at me, his tongue peaking through his lips slightly as he stared. 

"You're beautiful." He finally said, green eyes carefully looking from my face, to my chest and to his hand lightly grazing the scar on my hip.

I bit my lip as I peered down at him, his fiery gaze reemerging as he pulled me down to him. 

My back hit the mattress as he switched our positions on the bed and began to make a trail of kisses from my stomach and up to my face. I took his head in my hands and deepened our kiss as he rubbed his fingers over my soaking entrance. I inhaled deeply into our kiss, bucking my hips towards his touch.

"You're so wet. Someone really did miss me." He teased, both verbally and physically. 

I whined at the light movements on my cunt, yearning for more.

"Now look who's in a hurry?" He continued his agonizing teasing and I could barely take it anymore.

I parted my lips to remark something but was cut off at the sudden feeling of fingers pushing inside of me. A moan escaped me at the abrupt pleasure and he reveled in satisfaction as I wriggled from underneath him.

He continued his movements, slowly slipping long fingers in and out of my wet folds, his thumb rubbing my clit as he kissed at my neck. He hooked them in me, pressing them into my g-spot, causing strange sounds of pleasure to escape me before nipping and whispering in my ear.

"I'm going to eat your pussy, and then I'm going to fuck you." He stated into my ear before meeting his piercing gaze with mine. "How does that sound?" He asked, his fingers having left me as they rubbed back along my entrance.

I stared up at him, his emeralds shining with passion. His words only furthered my arousal, the thought of his planned actions sending a fire through my core as I finally forced words from my mouth.

"Sounds like something you should've done a while ago." I breathlessly replied, causing him to chuckle before sliding down to the end of the bed. 

"Fair enough." 

He kissed his way down to the edge of my panties, my elbows supporting me as I eagerly watched him. He leaned in close, placing a kiss through my soaked panties, causing me to tense my legs. 

He suddenly shot back up, placing his hand in his pocket and pulling out his phone before giving me a devilish grin. I looked at him in restless disbelief before he tossed it on the floor, a sigh of relief escaping me.

"Just kidding." He smiled before heading back down towards my open legs, slipping of my panties and tossing them behind him on the ground.

"We meet at last." He said as he gazed at my increasingly wetter folds, resulting in me giggling at his silliness. 

My laughter soon ceased as I felt his warm tongue start to lick at my cunt and giggles were replaced with whimpers of pleasure. 

He really wasn't messing around this time.

He continued to lap at me and I could feel my breaths unsteadily leave my chest, my back tightly arched in ecstasy. He hummed into me as he licked, placing a finger inside to further my enjoyment, his other hand firmly grasping my ass. 

I reveled in his lustful embrace, feeling my climax already approaching. Louder and louder moans escaped my lips as he sucked on my clit, hooking his fingers into my g-spot once again. I lifted myself up slightly, my eyes meeting a burning green stare that finally sent me over the edge.

My legs tensed around him and I grabbed at the sheets around me, riding out my orgasm as he continued his licks, his arms holding my body in place as I came. 

My body eased as he pulled away from me, wiping my excess taste from his mouth. 

"I hope you saved some energy for part two." He said in a breathless tone and I lifted myself up to gaze at him as he unbuttoned his jeans, dropping them to the floor before climbing back on top of me. 

He gave soft kisses to my lips, my eyes fluttering at his as my body still shivered from my recent orgasm. I reached down between us, taking his firm cock in my hands, feeling it pulse as I stroked. 

I yanked his boxers down off his hips and he pulled them off the rest of the way, letting his tip caress at my entrance. I motioned my hips towards him but he just barely placed it inside of me, making my toes clench at the awaited pleasure. I tightened my legs around him, attempting to push him deeper inside me to no avail as he continued to linger at my throbbing entrance.

I gave him a restless moan that he tried silencing with another deep kiss and my impatience at last ceased as he finally, yet rather slowly, pushed further and further inside of me, causing me to inhale sharply into his embracing mouth.

He began thrusting into me, his movements careful and precise and my eyes rolled into the back of my head at the intensity of my arousal. 

The mood had went from playfully lustful to deeply and sincerely passionate as my legs wrapped around his slender body and our movements became in sync. Our lips met, our kiss more intense than any before it as he moved inside me, my cunt tightening around him in ecstasy. 

It was strange how different this felt, considering him and I had already fucked before. Well, 'Papa' and I, technically, yet his movements were so different from those of his satanic counterpart. Less backed with lust and more replaced with meaning and desire. It was almost as if we were becoming one with our intense and close movements against each other. 

I could feel my legs begin to tense as he deepened his thrusts, light moans mixed with heavy breathing escaping me. I grabbed on to the back of his head as his gently kissed my neck, closing my eyes to revel in his movements. 

My legs started to quiver and I could feel my second orgasm coming as I held on to him tighter. I tightened around his cock, my sex pulsing at my impending climax.

"I...I'm..." Was all I managed to say before I could feel his thrusts become less steady, quickening in pace. 

I finally let my orgasm consume me, electricity pulsing through my body as I felt him press his face into my neck, moaning as his too came and he spilled inside me with deep heavy thrusts before exhaling onto my skin.

We remained in our position, my legs still securely clinging to his body as we gazed into each other's eyes, our breaths slowly steadying. 

He ran his thumb over my lips and I playfully nipped at his fingers as they followed. We laid still staring at one another, brown and blue meeting his now calm and shinning green, comfortably lingering in the silence of our still existing passion. 

He rested on his arm, placing his hand gently on my face as he caressed my cheek, pushing back messy hair to behind my ear, careful as to not disturb the freshly marked skin. I tilted into his embrace, lightly continuing to kiss his slender hand. He leaned in, softly yet meaningfully giving one last kiss to my lips before breaking the prolonged silence. 

"You are perfect." 

The familiar words leaving a small smile on my face as they left his beautiful mouth.


	19. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, I brought you here with me so you could forget about all of this for a while. Why don't we get back to doing that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a good spot to break up this chapter so it is pretty long. Long can be good though, right?

I flashed my V.I.P. pass at one of the security guards at the entrance to main stage and he reached a bulky arm out, opening the gate to let me through. 

I was finally finished with my interviews, deciding to catch the last show of the festival, it being the last Ghost show as well.

I'd thought about trying to see them all- because you could never have too much Ghost, right?- but, after interviewing all day and night the last couple days, my body just wasn't up for anything but sleep. Although that was even hard for me to come by. 

My mind was filled with memories of the other day, my green eyed singer and I embracing so passionately for the first- technically the first- time replaying over and over in my head. 

He had stayed with me through the night, laughing and drinking and kissing, but left early the next morning to prepare for the coming set of shows they had planned. I hadn't seen him since then. I didn't mind though. I figured Papa was a very busy man, and that his wild shenanigans tired my bright eyed singer. 

He told me that they had a week long break coming up after the festival and that he planned to spend the time in NYC. I smiled at the thought of having him all to myself for a week.

So, I figured I'd see their last show here, I mean how lucky was I to be able to see them twice in less that a few months? It was such a great show, their best by far. I could stand and watch it for days.

I made it up to the barricade, it being a much farther distance from this stage than the one back in NYC. I stretched my arm out towards the stage, leaving a several foot difference between it and my hand. This stage was definitely magnificent, the perfect setting for such an amazing band.

I checked my phone, seeing that there was still an hour before the show started, so I promptly sat myself on the ground, putting my ear buds in and closing my eyes to drift off into my music as I waited. 

The odd combination of Black Sabbath to Led Zeppelin and The Beach Boys, among others, filled my ears as my random playlist shuffled through songs. I found it nice that I could switch from genre to genre, albeit all some form of rock, without skipping a beat. 

Music was one of the only things that made me feel whole. One of them. 

I soon noticed light chattering around me as I opened my eyes to see people flooding into the stadium area.

I hoped to my feet, firmly planting them right at center stage as the multitude of audience members closed in around me.

Within a few short minutes, their set had begun, that eerie intro filling the air around the buzzing crowd. 

Again, Square Hammer opened the show, Alphas stunning guitar riff ringing over the sea of people. I watched in contentment, laughing as Papa joked to the crowd and letting their beautiful melodies overtake me.

Cirice began to play and memories of the last time I'd heard it danced through my mind, Papa's intense gaze burning into me as he serenaded me and I wondered what he'd do now that the stage was so far from the crowd. I grinned as he simply got down on his knees, holding his arm out to a group of girls staring at him in awe as he sang. 

Boy, did I remember that feeling. 

He finished the chorus, his gaze searching along the giant crowd before he abruptly and unexpectedly locked eyes on me, lingering for a moment before giving me a wink as he stood up and walked towards Alpha. 

It was almost like he could sense my presence and I had a feeling in my bones that he was up to something. 

The thought made me shiver as his last words to me entered my mind for the millionth time. I attempted to shrug it off, thinking he was just some ominous and lascivious being that, for some reason, found me interesting and tried to leave it at that. Yet, the thought still lingered. 

I brought myself back to reality so I could enjoy the rest of the show without having to think about mysterious plans or evil schemes and letting my mind drift off with the music.

.............................

The show ended and I began to make my way to the exit, the smell of incense still somehow filling the open air as I walked.

I looked up to see a couple of the girls from earlier in the show being stopped and escorted by a familiar security guard. Curiosity got the best of me and I found myself following them to the other end of the field and behind the stage. 

There were a string of cars and busses lined up on a small dirt road, plenty of roadies rushing to put equipment back into their busses.

I stood still next to the stairs of the stage, unnoticed by the busyness surrounding me as I carefully watched the two girls approach a black car at the end of the line. 

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other with unease as the guard left them alone. 

My heart sank into my stomach as I watched the door open and saw a white gloved hand reach out to them, ushering them inside before driving off down the empty road. 

I leaned back against the wall of the stage, the pit in my stomach moving to my throat as I swallowed hard, unease filling my body. 

"Just relax. Its not a big deal. It's different with him." I tried calming my growing envy and unsettledness. 

I knew Papa fucked a lot of people. I understood that it was different than the man under the mask. Yet, seeing the beginnings of it unfold in front of my eyes made my body shake and my heart ache.

I tried easing my jealousness but to no avail. I just wanted to see my green eyed singer, but what I wanted didn't matter. Papa was in control right now. 

The pit in my stomach started to burn with anger as I turned to go back the way I came before abruptly hitting hard into someones chest. Two ringed hands grabbed onto my arms, holding me steady so I wouldn't fall to the ground.

I looked up and felt my anger melt away as I gazed into a pair of shimmering blue oceans of eyes. 

"Ghoulette! I thought that was you." Omega smiled at me, still in his costume but his mask no longer covered his face. 

I chuckled slightly at his apparent nick name for me.

"I have an actual name, you know?"

His hands still held onto me as we spoke.

"I know. I like Ghoulette though." He replied with a grin. "What are you doing back here?" 

His question bringing my thoughts back to the recent state of jealousy as I looked over to where the black car once resided. 

"Um, I was just looking for someone." I said trying to keep my voice calm. 

He looked to were I was staring and then back to me. We shared a brief moment of understanding before an even taller costumed figure, whom I'd only recognized by the bold symbol on his costume as Air, approached us.

"Hey, you might want to keep this on, dunce. At least until everyone's cleared out of here." The Ghoul spoke with a harsh tone at Omega, handing him his silver horned mask.

His annoyed gaze soon turned to me as he towered over me with impressive height.

"Who are you?" He asked sternly, his deep eyes squinting through the holes in his mask. 

"I...um.." I started, feeling exceptionally nervous in the shadow of the tall Ghoul.

"She's a friend." Omega spoke over me, attempting to ease the tense situation. "She's going to come out to the bar with us later." His thick accent now muffled by his mask as he volunteered me to join them. 

"Whatever." Air replied before walking back the way he came. 

"I will be?" I asked into smiling blue eyes.

"You look like you could use a drink." He jokingly remarked. 

I opened my mouth to argue with his statement before stopping myself short. He was right. I could use a few drinks.

"Thought so. Wait right here. I have to get changed and I'll come get you." He said before briskly walking off into the sea of roadies. 

.....................

I entered the busy bar with Omega at my side, lightly grasping to his jacket as we walked past crowded bodies. We approached a table near the back were I saw four men I didn't recognize sitting and chatting amongst each other.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Omega stated to the group before pulling a chair out for me to sit.

I peered up at them, looking from face to face. I pointed one out in my mind to be Air, as he still held the same deep unamused gaze. Silence filled the table as they sat staring at me.

"I'll go get us some drinks. What do you want?" Omega asked me and I turned my slightly uncomfortable gaze to him.

"Um... whatever you're having." I replied and he strolled off towards the bar.

I continued to awkwardly sit, not able to think of anything to break the silence with. 

"Oh! You're that girl aren't you?" The smallest one of them piped in suddenly.

"He had to be Earth." I thought as I peered on his small frame that nearly matched my own. 

I gave him a confused look before he finished his thought. 

"The girl with the weird eyes. Like Emeritus." 

"Uh, thanks?" I replied, my "weird" eyes shifting from his face to the next. 

"Don't mind him. He blurts out everything he thinks." The one to my right said, his icy gaze was kind. I immediately recognized him as Alpha once I saw the two pieces of a broken heart tattooed on both of his hands. 

That left the last to be Water. 

So there I sat, having successfully named the Nameless Ghouls that were around me.

Omega came back form the bar, handing me a beer before sitting down between Air and me.

"I see you all have become acquainted." He said, taking a drink from his glass.

"Us more so with her." Earth replied, moving his light hair away from his face.

"We've been told so much about you." He had an mischievous grin on his face as he spoke.

"So kissing and telling is his thing?" I laughed into my glass before taking a drink. 

"Not exactly." His stare was burning into me as he spoke vaguely.

Water kicked Earth from underneath the table, resulting in a glare from the small drummer. 

"Cmon, the pool table is open." The bassist said and Earth begrudgingly followed, Air not short after. 

"Sorry about him. He can't seem to filter between what and what not to say." Alpha spoke, apologizing once again.

"We have heard things about you. Nice things. He seems really fond of you." He continued, referring to their green eyed singer.

I quickly finished off my drink as the thoughts of him- well, Papa, rather- being with those girls crossed my mind. My weary thoughts must have been smears all across my face as I looked up at the two guitarist.

"You need another one of those?" Omega gestured to my empty glass.

"At least." I replied, causing them to chuckle. 

"Don't worry, Ghoulette. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning." Omega said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

We moved over to the bar, ordering another round of drinks as well as a round of shots for the six of us. I started to feel the alcohol buzz in my system as I leaned in close to talk to Omega, Alpha having struck up a conversation with a pretty girl next to us.

"So, what's the deal?" I asked and he gave me a puzzled look. 

"With what?" 

"With Papa. Is he like...like a demon or something? Is the band actually satanic?" My words were beginning to slur as I finished off my third beer. 

He laughed slightly, looking down into his drink as he thought of a reply. 

"It's difficult to explain." 

"Come on!" I rolled my eyes playfully "I need some answers." 

He sighed deeply, taking a large drink from his glass before speaking. 

"We were just a bunch of friends sitting around and playing music all day. We thought of the whole satanic concept more so as a way to get our name out. A shock factor. Then is just sort of...happened." 

His eyes stared off to the bottles of liquor on the wall in front of us.

"What happened?" I was practically sitting on his lap in anticipation at this point.

"The Clergy. Emeritus. Sister Imperator came along and just took over at one point. And that was that." He explained, his blue eyes becoming glossy from inebriation.

I sat staring at him, my legs resting on his as I processed what he'd just told me. 

My sudden laughter caught him off guard as he quickly grabbed my arm to keep me from falling back off my stool. 

"What is so funny?" He said in a hushed, stern tone, pulling me in close to his face as my loud laughter was starting to cause attention to us.

I shook my head, still giggling as I tried to form words. 

"This is fucking insane." I spoke between laughs, Omega's hand still firmly grasping my arm. "I'm in love with a guy who serves for the devil with his friends and is apparently possessed by a demon who likes to fuck people." The words left my mouth before I had a chance to comprehend them.

"Love? Am I really in love with him?" My thoughts briefly overtaking me as my laughter ceased, ringed fingers still placed on my arm but having loosened their grip. 

A smile formed on Omegas face as he gazed at me. 

"Like I said. It's difficult to explain." 

"Do you guys become possessed too when you wear your masks?" I asked, holding on to his arm that was steadying me. 

"No, that's just him. He was chosen for that and he accepted it. We all accepted our roles." 

"Roles?" I asked, the wonder in my voice making him smirk.

This was getting too good.

"You know, I brought you here with me so you could forget about all of this for a while. Why don't we get back to doing that?"

"Sure thing." I nodded as I took another beer from the bar tender. 

Alpha soon joined back in to our conversation, him having gotten bored with the pretty girl next to him.

I laughed as my two guitar idols shared silly tour stories with me.

"Dude, remember one of our first shows from Infestissumam? When you totally fell on your ass?" Alpha laughed as he recalled the memory. 

"God. Those costumes were practically dresses. I can't believe I didn't fall more times after that." 

"Yeah. Pants were a good option." Alpha said before turning to face the other three who had returned from a seemingly intense game of pool.

I gazed up at Omega, who I still sat awfully close to, my vision shaky from all the alcohol consumption. 

"The pants suit you." I said and he smiled at me, trying to speak over the bustling crowd of people. 

I furrowed my brow at him, shaking my head to signal that I didn't hear him. He motioned for me to lean in, our faces were nearly touching as he repeated what he said.

"They're not weird." 

"What isn't?" I asked, confused.

"You're eyes. They aren't weird. They're beautiful. They suit you." He spoke genuinely with his thick accent, sending a fire through my body.

I gazed at him, his blue oceans pulling me in as I impulsively pressed my lips to his, his hands grasping on to my head as he kissed me back deeply.

We lingered in our unexpected embrace, my left hand reaching up to his arm, my right holding on to the bar stool where I sat. 

His kisses were sweet, the taste of beer lingered on his lips as they pressed with mine. 

My eyes soon shot open, having fully realized what I was doing before jerking myself back from him, losing my balance in the process as my stool began to tilt backwards. 

I felt two arms from behind me attempt to stop my fall to no avail, and we both fell hard on the ground. 

"Ow! Shit!" I heard Alpha painfully exclaim from beneath me, my head throbbing from smacking on the ground. 

Omega rushed to help me off of him, Water and Air pulling Alpha up after me as he held firmly onto his right arm. 

"I am so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I began to ramble nervously as he winced in pain. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I hit my arm pretty hard, but I think it's fine." He tried reassuring us.

I palmed my hand to my face, cursing under my breath at my clumsy self. 

"It's fine, really. Are you okay though?" He asked kindly as I rubbed my aching head. 

I opened my mouth to speak but no words escaped. Instead I just squeezed my eyes and winced as my head pulsed loudly in my ears. 

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel." Omega suggested, placing his hand on the small of my back to keep me steady. 

"Yeah, I'm going to need to sleep this one off hard." Alpha replied as we all made our way to the exit.

They called for a cab and piled in, leaving my blue eyed Ghoul and I to wait for the next one. It didn't take long. 

He helped me inside before sliding in, shutting the door behind him and telling the driver where to go. My body tensed as the car pulled away.

"Are you okay?" The tall Ghoul asked me again as I sat uncomfortably in the seat.

"Alcohol and car rides do..do not mix well with me." I shakily replied as I held on tightly to the seat, my eyes squeezed shut. 

I felt a rough hand slip into mine, holding it firmly as to try to ease my anxiety. It worked, and I laid my head back on his shoulder before quickly drifting off to sleep.


	20. Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're so frail, my dear. But not for long."

I awoke from the slight throbbing of last nights head ache, my body covered by a small blanket as I laid on what felt like a couch. 

My eyes were closed yet strained as memories of last night all flooded in at once. The two girls from the concert being ushered into a black car, Earths strangely vague statements about me in the bar, Omega's shinning blue eyes. 

An abrupt and rather loud knocking came from outside of the room making my eyes shoot open as I sprung to sit up on the couch. 

I searched the empty room for any sign of who's it was as the knocking continued. There was an acoustic guitar resting on a wall next to its case and a suit case cluttered with messy unfolded clothes. I squeezed my eyes shut, my throbbing head now in sync with the banging on the door. 

"I'm coming! Holy fuck!" 

I heard as Omega emerged from the bedroom of the suite, pulling a shirt over his head as he walked.

He glanced towards me for a moment before looking through the peep hole in the door, then back at me. He hastily walked to me, grabbing my arms and propping me up to my feet as if I weighed nothing at all. 

"You need to go in here, now. And shut the door." He spoke quietly, gesturing towards the bedroom as the knocking grew louder and more aggressive.

"I am not in the mood for your silly games Aether! Open this damn door!" I heard a women's voice sternly exclaim from outside the room. 

I gave him a confused look as he started to pull me from where I stood. 

"Please." Was all he said, his blue eyes showing concern as I finally started to move my feet. 

"Just stay in here." He said before shutting the door in front of me. 

I pressed my ear to the wood, carefully listening as he unlocked the door and let whomever it was inside.

"Listen, it was just..." He started before being cut off by the angry woman. 

"No. You will listen to me. This is the last time, Aether. The last time I will put up with you jeopardizing our mission!" She spoke, hushed now but still stern.

Her voice sounded mature and I could tell she was a much older woman.

"Sister, it was an accident. We can just..." 

She cut him off again as she continued to lecture him.

"Well, your little 'accident' has left Alphas arm in disrepair for weeks! Months maybe! Now what do you propose we do about this?"

I felt my heart sink as she spoke so harshly to him. It was my fault that Alpha was hurt, yet he was taking the blame for me. 

He didn't respond and I could here a low chuckle come from the woman.

"You don't take this as seriously as the others. You never have. Maybe it's time you..." She cut her words short and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"I know you're there, deary. You're not too good at concealing yourself."

Goosebumps covered me as she spoke, my ear still firmly planted against the door.

"Come on now! We don't have all day." Her shrill voice demanded at me.

I shakily turned the knob, opening the door to see them both standing feet away. I first looked to Omega, his eyes weary as I entered the living room. Then I set my gaze on the woman. 

She was a stout woman, frizzy blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, her eyes were an unnatural shade of fiery red. I stood there squinting while rubbing my still aching head.

"You could have at least removed your little 'one night stand' before we started this discussion." She said, my eyes widening at her words.

"N..no, I'm not.." I started to explain before her shrill tone interrupted me.

"Oh, I don't care, silly girl. Leave us!" She said, waving her hand at the door.

My eyes shot to look at deep blue as he continued his distressed gaze at me. 

"Go." He mouthed, almost pleading to me. 

I began to make my exit as the woman continued her shrill words.

"Now we'll just have to figure out what to do with you. Though, we can't afford to lose ANOTHER guitarist at the moment, but you leave me no choice but to.." 

I felt my heart beat race as I turned to intrude upon her sentence.

"It was my fault." Her eyes burned into me as I spoke. 

"I knocked into Alpha. It's my fault that he's hurt, not his." I looked to Omega, trying to keep my voice steady as he peered at me in disbelief.

"Silly girl, your admittance is still no help to me. Run along." 

A fire built up inside me and I couldn't believe what I was about to say. 

"I can take his place." Omega snapped his head towards me, panic reading in his shinny eyes. 

"A..Alpha's. I can take his place..." I continued as Omega rushed to me, placing his large hands on my arms as he quietly pleaded with me.

"Please, just go. I can handle this just.." 

"I know the songs." I persisted, releasing myself from ringed fingers as I walked towards the intimidating woman.

"I'm skilled. I can take his place while he recovers." I finished, her red eyes were narrow as she processed my words.

She tilted her head slightly, a grin forming in her face making me feel uneasy. 

"You're the one he speaks of." She spoke and I felt goosebumps returning to my skin. 

"Stunning. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner, my sweet child." Her icy hand lightly cupping my cheek.

I blinked at her, confused and taken aback by her sudden change it moods.

"So, you believe that you can take his place? The almighty Alpha? This is a very serious proposition you know?" 

I swallowed hard before finding courage to answer her. 

"Y..yes. I can do it. Just please, don't blame him." I answered, referring to the tall and silent ghoul that stood behind me. 

There was a long pause as she stared deeply into my eyes, almost as if she was searching for something in them. 

"Very well." Her hand pulling away from my face as she began to walk towards the door. "I'll expect you down in the lobby in an hour. There'll be a vehicle waiting to escort you to go and get your measurements."

"Measurements?" I asked, stepping closer to her as she opened the door.

"For your costume, my dear. We'll need it custom made for our new Fire."

I gave her a puzzled look as she spoke, surprised at her sudden approval of my temporary stepping in. 

She stopped short of the door, turning to face me as she once again placed a cold hand on my face. 

"You're so frail, my dear. But not for long." She said before kissing my cheek and then making her exit. 

I stood there, not knowing how to react to the events that just unfolded. My heart began to steady and I stood motionless facing the closed door.

A deep sigh from behind me jolted my attention to my blue eyed ghoul as I turned to face him. He looked at me deeply, then to the door, placing his hand on his head, tilting his head to the ceiling as he closed his worried eyes. 

"Shit." He exhaled deeply, returning his gaze to me before chuckling slightly. "What have you done?" 

I fluttered my eyes at him in confusion. 

"I couldn't let you take the blame for me." I answered, walking towards him as he plopped down on the couch.

"Do you think I won't be able to handle this?" I asked into still weary blue oceans. 

He looked deeply at me, a small laugh escaping his lips. 

"Not exactly." He stated, resting a hand on my knee as his own thoughts continued to amuse him.

"What?" I asked at his continued laughter.

"Now it is official. Soon you really will be our Ghoulette, Ghoulette."


	21. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything will be okay. I promise.."

I sat in the dim hallway in the small building of a local tailor, the creepy aura of the place making feel uneasy as I sat in the silence. 

Exactly an hour after the woman had left Omega's suite, I went down to the lobby and there awaited a black car, the same one I saw backstage last night after the show, just like the woman said.

I slid into the back seat, the driver not saying a word to me as he drove off. I rolled down the window, trying to let the fresh air calm my rising nerves that still lingered as I now sat, waiting for what to do next. 

The front door swung open, letting the hot afternoon sun flood in making me squint as two figures entered.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. This will speak very highly of you." The red eyed woman spoke to a boney and elderly man.

"It's my pleasure, Sister. Anything for the Clergy." He replied in a deep voice. 

"We truly appreciate you." Her voice was sincere as she peered down at me. "Come now, on your feet." She clapped and I quickly stood.

The man circled around me, looking me up and down, humming a strange tune to himself. 

"Interesting. Very interesting." He mumbled as he walked over to a door across the hall and opened it, ushering me inside. 

I stood in the well lit room, tape measures and spools strung about, magnificent fabrics and clothes folded neatly on shelves.

"Arms up. No need to be shy." He spoke patting at my arms before wrapping a tape measure around my waist. "Breath dear. In and out. It's just a tape measure."

I let out the large breath that I didn't realize I was holding. The reality of my sudden decision hours ago were beginning to settle in. 

"I'm really doing this. I'm going to play guitar for Ghost...on giant stages...in front of enormous crowds." I started to feel sick to my stomach as I swallowed hard, the man moving the tape measure to my chest.

"Tell me child, were your parents spiritual people?"

The voice from the woman asked from behind me as she made her way to my line of sight. I blinked at her oddly random question, though I had a feeling it wasn't so random.

"Um...no. Not really. I mean, we never went to church or anything." I said, not sure what answer she was looking for. 

"And what about you? Do you believe in a higher power?" Her red eyes burned into me with her question. 

I thought for a moment. Up until my encounters with my singer and Papa, I never thought too much about Gods and demons, or Heaven and Hell. I honestly didn't know what I believed anymore. 

"I'm willing to try." I responded, the tailor having finished marking his measurements of my small body.

She smiled at me, giving me a chill over my body as her icy hands grasped on to mine.

"That's all we ask for, dear child."

A sharp pain pierced through the middle finger of my right hand as she suddenly and quickly pricked it with something sharp she had been concealing from me. She took my bleeding finger, pressing it firmly into a small black book next to six similar red fingerprints. I put the tip of my finger in my mouth, the iron taste of my blood covering it as she put the book back into the pocket of her robe-like shawl. 

"That is all for now, dear. You may go." 

My eyes shifted from her to the elderly tailor before awkwardly making my exit. The black car was still outside, waiting to take me back to the hotel.

I felt sort of dazed on the ride back, feeling a little uneasy at what conspired earlier, still nipping on my pricked finger. This seemed more serious than I expected. 

"We're here." The voice of the driver startling me out of my thoughts as I exited the vehicle.

I entered the elevator, pressing in the number for my floor before leaning on the wall, my mind racing.

"What am I going to do about work? What am I going to tell Dylan? You really thought this one out, ditz." I shook my head, smirking at my own thoughts. "What have you gotten yourself into?" 

The elevator doors opened and my gaze met with one that stood just barely higher than me. 

"Oh, good. You're back." Earth said as he walked me back into the elevator, pressing the button for the floor Omega, and the rest of them I assumed, were staying.

He swiftly exited the elevator as it reached the floor, and I struggled slightly to keep up with his fast pace. He stopped in front of the room reading "303" on the door before opening it, me following closely behind.

I entered to see five familiar faces all looking up to us as Earth spoke loudly to them.

"Look who I found!" He said, waving his hand at me before sitting in a chair next to Water. 

I scanned the room, finally meeting with worried and tired green eyes. He shot up from the couch towards me, slender hands grabbing at my arms. 

"Are you alright? What did she do to you? What did she say?" His quick words filling me with unease. 

"She didn't say much..just took my measurements and I left." I replied to panicked green eyes. 

"You need to go home. I'll talk to her, straighten this all out and.."

"It's too late." Air said, pointing to my right hand. "It's already been done." 

The singer took my wrist in his hand, gazing at the prick on my finger before turning his fiery eyes to Omega.

"How did you let this happen? I asked you to watch over her, keep her safe!" 

"You don't think I tried? How was I supposed to know this would happen? Maybe you and Emeritus should have a little talk before you start blaming me!" Omega responded, causing my green eyed singer to lunge towards him slightly before Water got up to hold him back. 

He sat him down, the singer leaning forward, rubbing his head in exhaustion. 

"What is going on?" I finally asked as the room fell silent.

Eyes glanced at each other as they waited for someone to speak up.

"More than you can understand, but there's nothing you can do about it now." The chilling words Air spoke made my heart drop to my stomach. 

Omega walked towards me, shaking his head as he placed his hand on my back. "You should go. I'll walk you out." 

I turned to look at the weary singer, his head still in his hands as Water quietly mumbled to him. 

"He'll be fine." Omega reassured me before opening the door to the hallway. 

"What was all of that?" I asked as he walked me back to the elevator. 

"We will explain it later, I promise. For now, you need to go back home and get some rest." His words only slightly putting my nerves at ease as they formed through his thick accent. 

I entered through the open doors, turning back to face him, his blue eyes showing concern he tried hiding with a smile.

"Everything will be okay. I promise.." He spoke, my actual name leaving his mouth giving me a chilling feeling as the elevator doors closed between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this doesn't have anything to do with the story (which I hope you're still enjoying, by the way.) but have any of you seen that Omega publicly revealed his true identity? I am interested to know your thoughts on this if you've read the article/seen the video.


	22. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could ask me to jump off of a bridge and I'd do it. It was scary how easy he could sway me without even trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today is my birthday and I found out that it's also "Papa's" birthday as well. I'm feeling pretty cool atm (; but anyways, here's my gift to everyone, a little smut mixed into the plot. Hope you like it!

The comforting smell of my home surrounded me as the door swung open and I entered. I didn't realize just how much I missed being home. I dropped my bags on the floor, stretching my body from the hours of sitting on a plane and in cabs.

I let out a deep sigh of relief before walking to the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and pouring water into it. I lifted the glass to my lips, sipping on the cool water when two hands came up suddenly from behind me, grabbing at my ribs.

My whole body jerked and water flung everywhere as I gasped in fright. I turned quickly to see my brothers smiling face shinning down at me. Joy rushed over me as I wrapped my arms around his tall shoulders, squeezing him into a hug as he lifted me off the ground.

"Ah! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed before releasing my tight grasp on him.

"How was your trip?" He asked, a glimmer in his deep brown eyes.

I paused for a moment, thinking of all that transpired at the festival and after. "Should I tell him what happened with Alpha? That I'll be touring with Ghost temporarily?" I thought to myself. No, I should wait until I have more information.

"It was great! I met..a lot of great artists." I finally said, feeling bad for keeping the truth from him.

"Glad you had fun." He said before pulling a granola bar from one of the shelves.

"I see you've made yourself at home." I laughed, seeing the dirty dishes in the sink and a pantry full of snacks.

"I told you I was staying here while you were gone. The party was pretty fun. Your leaser didn't think so though." He teased at me and I playfully shoved him.

"You're dumb." I joked before going to pick up my suitcase and empty the worn clothes into a hamper.

I stood in front of my mirror, gently touching were my tattoo was behind my ear before folding it back to gaze upon the ink. It made me miss those green eyes and beautiful smile even more.

"So, are you going to tell me what else happened?" My brothers sudden question made me jump as I turned to look at him.

"Why do you always assume there's something else?" I asked, chuckling at his curious face.

"Because I know you, big sister. I've known you my whole life. There's always something else you're holding back." He smirked at me.

He wasn't wrong.

I opened my mouth to argue more with him when a light knock at the front door stopped me. I exchanged glances with Dylan before waking to the door and opening it, revealing a pair of piercing emeralds next to shinning oceans.

"Can we come in?" My singer asked and I nodded, moving to the side to let them enter.

Dylan stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall, giving my two guest a suspicious look.

"Um, this is my brother, Dylan. You two have already kind of met." I said, gesturing towards the singer.

He reached out a slender hand, shaking it with my brothers while formally introducing himself, the tall ghoul not short after. We all exchanged awkward glances as we stood.

"Can we talk with you...alone?" His beautiful mouth spoke wearily.

"Yeah...he was just leaving." I replied, looking up to my brother and motioning my head to the door.

He squinted his brown eyes at me before giving me a mischievous grin.

"The plot thickens. See you later." He said before exiting my apartment.

I locked the door behind him and turned to face my guests.

"What's up?" I asked, plopping down on the couch.

They gave each other another glance as I looked up with curious eyes. My singer looked aggravated, shaking his head as Omega began to speak.

"You don't have a lot of time to get ready, so you need to get started immediately."

"So I need to pack another suit case I'm guessing?" I jokingly asked, causing green eyes to roll before sternly speaking at me.

"This is serious. You need to start acting like it." He snapped making my body tense at his harsh tone.

"A...alright." I shyly replied, furrowing my brow in concern.

He exhaled deeply before pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket and slipping out the sliding glass door. There was a pit in my stomach from his actions.

"What was the big deal? Did Omega tell him what happened between us at the bar? Is that why he's so upset with me?" My mind was racing as the tall ghoul sat down next to me.

"They're getting your costume made. You need to start making an excuse as to why you'll be gone." He started and I chuckled a bit.

"An excuse? Why can't I just tell.."

"You just can't." He interrupted. "You can give them any reason, just not the truth." His words made my heart skip a beat.

"Is someone going to tell me what's really going on?" I asked, starting to get a little agitated with the mysteriousness of it all.

"This is a lot more complicated than you know. I promise, everything will be explained to you in time."

"Please." I said, grasping on to his wrist, my yearning eyes staring into his.

He sighed, looking out the glass door at his friend before returning his blue gaze back to me.

"Remember when I told you..that we all had roles that we've accepted?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well..you've accepted your role." He held up my pricked middle finger that was still slightly red.

"And what's my role?" I asked as he still held on to my hand.

"Hard to say." His eyes glanced back over to his slender friend. "He's convinced Emeritus has something to do.."

He was cut off as the singer re entered the living room.

"I see you two have become rather friendly." He spoke, piercing emeralds gazing at our holding hands.

He looked to Omega, them sharing words through glances as the ghoul suddenly stood from the couch.

"I'll meet you outside. See you soon, Ghoulette." He smiled at me before going out the door.

Finally, I had my singer alone with me, though this is not how I expected it to be. He almost felt like a stranger to me again as he inched towards me.

I swallowed hard, my body filling with remembered anger as I tried to find the right words to say to him. And he was going to give me some answers this time.

"So, are you going to tell me what your problem is?" I annoyingly asked.

"That's exactly what this is. MY problem. Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?" He spoke and I felt heat run through my body.

"No! I don't have a God damn clue because no one has cared to actually tell me!" I exclaimed, raising my voice at him.

He shook his head at me, laughing as he moved his dark hair from his face.

"You shouldn't have offered to take Alpha's place. We could have handled it." His words made my heart sink.

"Well, maybe if you didn't let Papa fuck everything he sees I could have stayed under your 'watchful protection'." I sarcastically remarked, his piercing eyes burning through my body.

He didn't reply, instead just stood there, staring at me with a fiery glare. I started become more annoyed as the silence prolonged.

"This is fucking ridiculous. Maybe you should just leav..." My words were cut short by lips abruptly pressing into mine, our teeth hitting against each other as he pushed me down on the couch.

He kissed me hungrily, like he'd been longing for it his whole life. He yanked me over his body to straddle him, his hands at the back of my head grasping a fist full of hair as he pressed his kiss harder into me.

His movements were rough with frustrated passion and my arousal grew more intense with our angered embrace. His hands moved down to my ass, firmly pushing into it so my cunt rubbed against his erection. I let out a moan through heavy breaths, my hands moving down to unbutton his jeans as he did the same with me.

There was a brief moment of awkwardness as I maneuvered my body to take off my pants, but then I was right back, straddling over his hard length.

We kissed again, deeply, as our tongues reached the back of each other's mouths, his slender hand reaching behind me to rub at my entrance. I was already so wet it was ridiculous. I wanted, needed, to feel him inside of me.

I stroked up and down his cock, and he moaned into our kiss, bucking his hips at me as I moved. I holstered myself up, placing his tip at my entrance and slowly sliding down as his length filled me. I gasped at the feeling of him, my body shaking at the intensity of his cock inside of me.

I started to grind against him, his hands grabbing hard at my ass to further encourage the movements. Our pace quickened as we stared into each other, short breaths escaping as he trusted harder into me.

I could feel sweat beading down my face, the smell of cigarettes engulfing me as we kept our faces close. I bit hard on his lip, the taste of blood covering our kiss as he grunted a mixture of pleasure and pain. It didn't take very long before I felt my climax approaching, my breathing becoming more and more unsteady as we continued our anger fueled embrace.

I attempted to speak but no words left my lips, only sharp breaths of impending ecstasy as I gazed into his fiery emeralds, and I could tell his end was nearing as well.

I dug my nails deep into his shoulders and I tilted my head back, arching my back and letting out a loud half moan half yelp as electricity shot through my body, his hands firmly holding my hips as we rode our shared orgasms out together.

My body became numb as I brought myself back to his rising and lowering chest. Our breaths grew steady as I pressed my forehead to his and he lightly kissed at my parted lips, the previous anger starting to leave us.

We sat embraced in the silence of our pleasure, chills still covering my entire body.

"I'm sorry." He finally spoke, kissing at my lips between words.

"You don't have to be sorry." I replied, our anger fading along with our orgasms.

"Just promise me. Promise me you'll be safe." His words breaking my heart slightly as he gently rubbed my back.

"What are you so worried about?" I concerningly asked into our kiss.

He shook his head softly.

"Just promise me." He said again, sending goosebumps over my skin at the sound of his gentle voice speaking my name.

He could ask me to jump off of a bridge and I'd do it. It was scary how easy he could sway me without even trying. So I nodded my head, promising to him I'd be safe without knowing why, my worries melting away with our continued embrace.


	23. Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're happy that you'll be joining us. Omega won't be the only one calling you Ghoulette before too long."

"Shit!" I cursed, clenching my fist as I messed up the solo for Body and Blood for the millionth time. 

I had been practicing so much my fingers were starting to hurt, not to mention the prick on my middle finger that hadn't quite had a chance to heal. 

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them to a pair of icy blue. Alpha was smirking at me, shaking his head at my frustration.

"I know you know this song. You're letting your nerves get the better of you." He spoke as he tried reassuring me. 

He had come over a couple of times to go over the set list with me and help me rehearse. It was so intimidating playing the songs he had written for him as he silently critiqued me, but it was nice to hear his usually positive criticism. 

I exhaled and laid back on the couch, flopping my arms to my sides in a playfully dramatic gesture. 

"I know. I'm trying not to completely freak out." I smiled, looking to the sling holding his injured arm. 

I had to hold back from apologizing again to him. I think he was starting to become annoyed with all of the "sorry's" and "I feel terrible's" by now. He placed his working hand on my knee and shook it lightly.

"You're going to do fine. You know the songs. Just play them like no one is watching." His voice was so calm and I couldn't help but feel my nerves start to ease with his words. 

"That seems easier said than done." I replied, setting my guitar to the side before standing up from the couch.

He chuckled again as I worriedly peered out of my sliding glass door. 

"I'm glad you find my nerves so amusing." I teased as I looked over my shoulder to him. 

"You're going to worry yourself sick. You're a natural. Trust me."

"I can manage to do that I suppose." I spoke, returning my gaze at the setting New York sun. 

We stood in the silence of my apartment for a while before I could hear the guitarist getting up from the couch and I turned to face him, trying to wipe the worried look from my face. 

"You should probably get to sleep soon. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." He said before grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.

I nodded and walked towards him to show him out. He placed is good hand on my shoulder as we stood in the doorway.

"We're happy that you'll be joining us. Omega won't be the only one calling you Ghoulette before too long. See you tomorrow." He smiled down at me before turning out the door.

I locked it behind him, listening to his footsteps start to fade as they descended the stairs. I leaned my back against the door, sighing deeply as I tried calming my racing mind. 

"Bed. I need to just go to bed." I thought to myself, pushing away from the door and walking to my room. 

I stood in the doorway, looking at the two large bags I had packed with clothes and a bunch of other things I'm sure I wouldn't need. My week was coming to an end and I was beginning to become overwhelmed at the thought of it all.

It had been a very stressful few days, between coming up for an excuse as to why I was leaving my job, to what I was able to tell Dylan as far as the truth goes. 

Leaving my job was a little easier than I had expected. I just said an opportunity came up at the festival that I couldn't pass up, which was mostly true. I laughed to myself as I heard my bosses booming voice replaying in my head. 

"You do what you need to do! I completely understand. Just be careful and know that whenever and if ever you want to come back, your job will be waiting here for you." 

God, I was lucky for him. He had always been there for me since my parents died, looking out for me and Dylan, almost taking their role as a guiding figure. 

Telling my brother, on the other hand, was not so simple. I hated lying to him and it was even worse that I could tell he knew that's what I was doing. Yet, he never bothered me about it, just left it as a work opportunity and wished me luck. He knew when to poke his nose in my business and when not to, though that never stopped him from constant teasing and pestering. I was allowed to have him see me off tomorrow morning which was nice. I wasn't sure how long I'd be gone and that was hard. 

I flopped down on my bed, tired and stressed out as I still tried to ease my wondering thoughts. 

This had probably been the busiest week of my life so far. 

After my singer had left the other night I was put right to work. The intimidating older woman from the festival, who had finally introduced herself as the infamous Sister Imperator, had another mysterious black car pick me up and take me to yet another dark and dreary tailor to put the finishing touches on my costume. 

I actually rather liked the outfit, though I hadn't yet seen it with the mask. The masks were beginning to seem like the best idea in the world. No one would be able to see who I was and that gave me comfort. I could truly understand why they had come up with the idea in the first place. It was brilliant. Getting to perform on stage and then after being able to go about your life unrecognized.

I restlessly tossed around in my bed, failing at any attempt to get comfortable and finally giving in and sitting up against my head board. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and opened the bright screen that quickly filled the room with light. 

I scrolled through my dozens of calls, most of them unrecognizable numbers from the many mysterious people involved with the "Clergy." I chuckled at the thought of it. I knew I needed to take all of this more seriously, but how could I? I never would have guessed that Ghost was anything more than a group of friends making music. But then again, I guess I'd be wrong. 

I swallowed hard, trying to shake the though from my head.

"We all accepted our roles." The words from my tall Ghoul replayed in my head. 

"Roles." I said out loud to the empty room.

I was curious yet somewhat terrified to find out what mine was. 

Sister Imperator seemed way too pleased with my joining the band. The way she spoke to me gave me a sick feeling to my stomach. I shivered at the thought of her cold hands cupping my face, her ominous words ringing over and over in my ears. 

"You are the perfect fit, my dear." 

That was the last thing she had said to me as I stood in my freshly made costume. 

"Perfect." I smirked to myself. 

That word had been said to me so much lately that I was almost starting to believe it. Almost.

My eyes finally started to feel heavy and I decided to give sleeping another try as I laid back down on the bed. I could feel myself drifting off and I at last was able to let my many worried thoughts seep from my mind. 

The last thing I remembered as I slipped out of consciousness was those pair of intense green eyes burning into me every chance they could. 

"Promise me you'll be safe." His last words echoed in my head as my breathing became heavy with sleep. 

I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but whatever it was had to be happening for a reason. I found lasting comfort in the thought of him that finally let me fully drift off, the eeriness of the icy white eye of the moon carefully watching over me as I slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update!! Thank you for being patient with me (: I will be posting more frequently again, I promise. As always, I hope you're still enjoying the story! I love to see your comments ^ ^ <3


	24. Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was certainly not apart of the same old routine I was used to for so many years and as I sat amongst the five other ghouls I felt I could be okay with not getting used to anything anymore.

"Whoa, do you need some help?" 

Omegas thick accent asked me as I trudged down the steps of my apartment building with two large bags and a couple guitar cases strung over both of my shoulders. 

He raced over to me, quickly taking straps from my shoulders and putting them over his broad ones before heading outside. 

"What do you have in these things, rocks?" He joked as we placed my stuff in the back of a black SUV. 

I looked up at him, a little out of breath from all of the heavy lifting and I was only able to give him a concerning look in response.

"I'm just joking with you, Ghoulette. You don't even come close to some of the others guys luggage." He chuckled and I smiled at him as he opened the car door for me and I slid inside. 

My heart was racing and I hurriedly rolled down the window for some fresh air to calm myself. Fuck, I hated car rides. And my rising nerves weren't helping the situation either. I closed my eyes and let the breeze hit my face as the car pulled away and I tried steadying my breathing. 

My attention turned to the blue eyed ghoul sitting next to me as I felt his hand over mine. He didn't say anything, just lightly squeezed my hand as the car continued through the busy NYC streets. He seemed to always try his best to comfort me and I wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to or someone else told him to. Either way, it was nice.

I took in the fresh air and let my free hand hang out of the open window. All of this still didn't feel quite real and I was having a hard time imagining actually being up on a stage with Ghost in front of hundreds to thousands of people. I felt like I could wake up at any moment in my bed with this all having just been a dream.

The car had finally made it past the traffic and I could see we were approaching a vast, mostly empty parking lot, the exception being the large tour bus and a few cars trickled around it. I took a deep breath as the car pulled in and I saw my brother waiting next to a cab. 

I got out of the SUV and immediately ran at him with a jumping hug as he grabbed on to me tightly.

"Please be careful Dylan." I said into our hug before he placed me back down on the asphalt.

"I should say the same for you." He responded and I playfully nudged him. 

"Seriously. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." I said gazing into his deep brown eyes for what would be the last time in I wasn't sure how long. 

"I'll do my best." He responded as he pushed messy hair around his head. "Don't stress about me. You just have fun doing whatever it is that you're doing, okay? You deserve a little fun."

I smiled up at his towering frame before starting to load my things into the tour bus. All of the other ghouls were packing their stuff in as well, joking and chatting as they went. I placed my last guitar in carefully before my eyes scanned over the parking lot until they met with the dark hair and slender frame I'd been missing since our last encounter on my couch.

He was leaned up against a car a few yards away from everyone else, casually puffing on a cigarette as his emerald orbs stared off into the skyline.

I hesitated to approach him for a moment, not knowing how or what to say, yet I felt myself inching towards him anyways as if he was pulling me in. His gaze turned to me as I neared and a familiar beautiful smile swept across his face. 

"Hey you." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him and kissing the top of my head.

I placed my hand on his chest as I leaned into his embrace, his natural smell engulfing my senses as I breathed him in. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't come and get you. Things are still a bit messy right now." He spoke before inhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"A bit." I smirked to myself. 

"Are you feeling better today?" I asked up at him. 

His eyes were still set one the morning sky as he thought of an answer to my question. 

"Hmmmm." He started, green eyes now looking down on me. "I am now." 

He kissed me softly, letting his lips linger on mine for a few seconds before returning them to his cigarette.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind us made my green eyed singer quickly remove his arm from my shoulder, leaving me to stand awkwardly between him and Air who had made his way towards us. 

"She'll be here soon. Do you have everything ready?" He asked down at me with dull eyes.

I swallowed hard and nodded. For some reason I always felt nervous around the extremely tall and unamused ghoul. 

Not long after his statement, a black car approached the parking lot and a slender hand was placed at the small of my back as a lightly accented voice spoke in my ear.

"You need to say goodbye to your brother. It's time to go." 

With his words I hastily walked over to Dylan to give him one last hug to send him off before he had the displeasure of meeting Sister Imperator. 

"You better give me all of the details when you get back." He playfully demanded as he halfway leaned out of the door to his cab.

I laughed and shook my head at his words. 

"Definitely." I replied as he shut the door to the cab and it began to pull away from where we once stood.

I watched it as it left the parking lot and started to disappear into the distance when I hand grabbed hold of my wrist, firmly pulling me to the tour bus where the others stood. 

I stood smack dab in the middle, between Alpha and Water who only made my short stature more prominent. The black car pulled right in front of us and Sister stepped out, donned in all black as usual as she made her way towards us. I stood frozen, not sure of what to do in this particular moment as she paced in front of us.

"Now!" Her shrill voice finally spoke, startling me and making my body tense. "As you all know, we've had a bit of a...hiccup this past week. I am pleased with your hard work at fixing this mess. BUT, I expect no more disruptions from this point on. We simply cannot afford it. We are very close, you can sense it, I know."

She continued her devilish words as her fiery eyes scanned our faces. She suddenly stopped her pace right in front of me, her eyes burning into me before she spoke again. 

"Our new Fire. I'd like to welcome you officially. I truly believe you will do great as part of our mission." She said to me, placing her cold hand on my cheek, covering my skin in goosebumps. 

It always put me at unease with how her words mean so many things, yet nothing at the same time. I needed to get more answers.

"Come now! We don't have all day! We have work to do." She waved her hand, motioning us to enter the bus. 

I followed closely behind Water, turning my head to try and match my eyes with green. He was walking behind Omega when Sisters demanding voice rang through the air one last time. 

"Ah ah! Except you, my dear. You will be riding separately, for the time being."

Her words made my heart sink as I inadvertently started to turn around and walk toward him. The firm grasp of Waters hand on my arm stopped me in my tracks and we stood still for a moment as I gazed into weary emeralds. 

"He'll be okay. Come on." Water whispered to me and I flashed a forced smile at him before entering the bus. 

I peered out of the window, watching my singer get into the black car with Sister as the bus started to pull away. 

"Why does he have to ride separately? It's probably my fault. Everything seems to be lately." I thought as The car grew smaller and smaller with the growing distance.

"Would you like a tour?" I heard Omega ask me as I returned my attention to the bus.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him and he smiled back, placing his hand on my back to guide me along. 

"This is the living and kitchen area. We try to keep it clean usually, but no promises." He joked as he walked me closer to the back.

"Here are the bunks, this ones yours." He tapped on the wall of the top bunk at the front of the hall. 

"And the bathroom is all the way at the end." His ringed finger pointed down the hall past the bunks. 

I smiled at him, pulling back the curtain to my new bed and looking inside. 

"You're probably the perfect size for these, Ghoulette." He remarked at my small frame. 

I giggled as I let the curtain drop back down. 

"Perfect, right." I replied as we walked back to the living area with the rest of the ghouls.

"So it begins! Nervous yet?" Earth asked me with his usual mischievous grin. 

I sat down on the built in couch, placing my hands on the table in front and tapping my nails on the wood. 

"Not at all." I sarcastically answered. 

Nervous. I was surprised I was still able to keep my composure. It was probably from the lack of privacy I now faced.

I looked at the faces of the five ghouls surrounding me when I stopped on Alpha and his injured arm.

"Shouldn't you be at home, resting or something?" I asked the guitarist who sat in a chair in front of me. 

"I should be, but that would be breaking the rules." He chuckled along with the others.

I exhaled deeply, trying to suppress my annoyance.

"No ones ever going to tell me anything, huh?" I asked and the group fell silent.

"You'll find out soon enough. Why don't you just enjoy your ignorance while you can?" Air replied and I furrowed my brow him.

"I can manage that I guess." I replied before looking back out of the large window behind me. 

For some reason I felt less uneasy with the movement of the bus and I closed my eyes as the soft sounds of music and Swedish accents filled my ears.

I felt the couch dip as Omega sat next to me, placing a beer in front of me as he sipped on one of his own. I looked at the bottle and then at him, flashing a concerning grin.

"It's not even noon." I said and he chuckled at my words.

"I don't see a clock anywhere in here, do you?" He replied before taking another drink. 

"Fair enough."

I took the bottle and continued my gaze out of the window as I watched the cars pass on the busy highway. 

"He really will be okay. He always is." Omega said, his eyes sincere as he spoke. 

I looked into deep blue oceans and I started to feel my worries wash away with them.

"You should be more worried about keeping up with me on stage in the next couple days." He teased causing me to break my silence with a laugh. 

"No, no. It'll be the other way around, I'm sure." I winked in response and he placed a hand on mine. That seemed to be his favorite spot for it. 

"Looking forward to it." 

His response made my heart skip a beat and I quickly took another drink from my beer.

I didn't understand the way I felt around him and how it could be wrong and feel right at the same time.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. It was hard enough to be involved with one mysterious musician. Two would be deadly. Yet I still let his hand linger on mine as he continued a conversation with the rest of the ghouls, me quietly observing as they joked amongst each other. 

I smiled to myself as I listened. This was certainly not apart of the same old routine I was used to for so many years and as I say amongst the five other ghouls I felt I could be okay with not getting used to anything anymore.


	25. Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The poor girl has been through so much heart ache already, you wouldn't want her to suffer more now, would you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter in unmasked Papa's pov. I know I've been slacking on putting out chapters lately and I hope you all are still interested in the story! I'm still posting, just might take a little longer than usual (:

I looked straight ahead as I followed the rest onto the bus when Sisters shrill voice echoed loudly off of the pavement.

"Ah ah! Except you, my dear. You will be riding separately, for the time being." I heard her say and I smirked at her words. 

Of course I would be. She always had to make things as difficult as she could, though I'll admit I hadn't been helping a whole lot myself lately. 

I looked up briefly to see mismatched eyes stare at me with concern before she was practically pulled into the bus. I sighed as I heard the impatient tapping of Sisters shoes on the asphalt before pulling out a cigarette from my pocket. 

"Come now, dear. We have a lot to discuss." She spoke and I felt her ice cold hands begin to usher me into the black car. 

I peered out of the heavily tinted window, trying to catch one more glimpse of her before the bus pulled away, our car not too long after.

I closed my heavy eyes for a moment. I was exhausted. Mind, body and spirit. This past week was daunting on me and there was nothing I could do to stop what was happening. I just wanted to keep her safe but... 

Sisters haunting tone took me out of my thoughts as she pulled the cigarette from my lips.

"Distracted lately, are we?" She said as she held on the the small cylinder. 

I watched as she then put it in her mouth and lit it. She puffed on it a couple of times as she blew smoke out of a small crack in the open window next to her. 

"What do you propose we do about this?" She asked and I tried to conceal my annoyance.

"You don't need to worry about that." I replied causing her to chuckle deeply at me. 

"It's my job to concern myself with the antics of you and the ghouls. You all seem to be more concerned with other things instead of our mission. Emeritus is the only.." 

I cut her off with a scoff as she spoke his name. She cocked her head at me, her eyes burning red into my face.

"Do I amuse you?" 

I tried to suppress my smirk to no avail and I shook my head before speaking. 

"Emeritus." I laughed and her fiery eyes grew more angry. "He's going to get us all in trouble one of these days with the way you let him act." 

She looked at me almost in disbelief, squinting her red eyes at me before replying. 

"Someone seems to be a tad bit jealous." She said and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. 

"Jealous? He's going to get someone hurt! This is all starting to become more and more of a bad idea!" I raised my voice to her and she sat back in the seat, looking at me with a devilish grin.

Her stare began to make me uneasy as we sat in the silence for an uncomfortable moment. 

"Hmmm." She hummed under her breath as she continued to puff on the cigarette. "Now it's starting to make sense." She continued and I tried to keep myself calm. 

So far, I had done a pretty good job of hiding the feelings I felt for the small musician. I knew if Sister had any knowledge of us she would take advantage. It was bad enough Emeritus had gotten to her. If only him and I could be in the same room at the same time. I felt my fists clench at the thought of it but suppressed my anger. 

She continued her stare on me as I searched for the right words to say.

"There's nothing to see. I'm doing my best to.." She cut me off with another chuckle and I felt my body tense. 

"You're trying to protect the girl, aren't you my dear? Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?" She gave me an evil grin and I could feel my blood start to boil. 

"Listen. You don't have to do thi..." I began plead before her nails dug into the skin of my next.

"I'll have you know, in case you've forgotten, that YOU picked her. Emeritus only helped seal the deal. And now you want to change your mind because you've what? Fallen in love?" She chuckled low and I felt myself shiver at her words. 

"Love?" I thought to myself. I had never really given it all much thought before. I knew I cared for her. I knew I didn't want her to get hurt. But, did I really love her?

The feeling of her nails sinking deeper into my skin snapped me out of my thoughts as she continued to speak, her tone stern as if she were scolding a child.

"Now, you will listen to me. If you care for this girl you'll do everything in your power to make her stay. It is too late to change it now so you might as well make her comfortable, hm?"

I peered into her burning eyes and could almost see the power she felt so close to beholding. I knew arguing with her was a lost cause at this point. 

The car suddenly came to a stop and I had to hold my arm out to stop from going face first into the seat in front of me. Sister removed her hand from my neck and the skin stung where she had left small wounds.

She smoothed out her shawl before reaching for the door and swinging it open to revel another black car parked next to ours. 

"I'll leave you with your own thoughts now, my dear. You'll be able to join the rest when I deem it necessary." She said as she gave me a another glare of disapproval. "You need to get your mind right again, we have no time to waste on petty discussions. I expect more from you." 

I closed my eyes as she spoke, trying to calm myself as to not start more unnecessary confrontation with her. I would never win. 

She began to leave the car before stopping, turning her head slightly to speak one more chilling sentence.

"The poor girl has been through so much heart ache already, you wouldn't want her to suffer more now, would you?"

My heart sank as the words echoed through the back seat of the car and she shut the door hard behind her. 

The car pulled away and her words continued to ring in my ears as I sat motionless. I felt helpless in this situation.

What could I do? I wasn't allowed to speak with her about it, but how could I pretend that everything was going to be okay.

I slunk down into the seat, rubbing my throbbing head with my hand as the thoughts raced in my mind. They told me this was going to be hard, but I could never imagine just how much. I sat up and peered out of the window as we approached the back of the tour bus that sped down the long stretch of highway. 

I hoped she was adjusting well. I knew the guys would help her, but it was hard not being there when I felt she needed me the most. I swallowed hard at the thought of Sister words. 

Of course I didn't want her to suffer anymore, but I was beginning to think she didn't have that option anymore.


	26. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is where I belong." I thought as the time for me to prove myself neared. "You are one of them now."

I felt the warmth of ringed fingers searching up and down my body, reaching from my hips to my breasts and back down. I closed my eyes to revel in his touch as he placed soft kisses on my neck, causing goosebumps to form over my pale skin. 

He held me pinned up against him and the cold concrete wall of the venue, placing his hands firmly on my ass as his strong arms supported my weight. Soft moans escaped my lips when he began to press himself into me and I could feel his length harden against my sex. It was aching for his touch, but he was holding off, teasing me with his movements.

I soon felt his teeth press into the skin of my neck and I grabbed a fist full of his light hair to show my approval. 

"Don't stop." I whisperd in his ear before lightly nipping at it.

My hands traced around the back of his costume and I felt sweat permeating through it from the show we had played just minutes before. Mine had almost been completely removed with just my shirt still on, yet unbuttoned.

He continued at my neck and my arousal deepened with his embrace. I could feel my wetness increase and was practically whining to feel him inside of me when my arousal suddenly turned into discomfort as the nips at my neck became harder and more aggressive. 

I winced at the pain and attempted to move my neck away from him but he grasped into my head, holding me still as he bit harder and harder. Panicked, I began to hit his back, trying to speak but the words would not form from my mouth. He quickly took hold of my arm, slamming it against the wall as he pressed himself harder into me to keep my squirming body stable. My heart was racing and I could feel the sharpness of his teeth start to break the skin as I finally let out a scream of pain. 

"Please....you..you're hurting me!" I pleaded but he didn't stop.

I continued my panicked state as I was held up motionless between him and the cold wall, thinking of anything I could do to break our embrace, when finally the pressure on my neck ceased. 

I closed my eyes as silent tears flowed down my face and I could feel his heavy breath on my neck. 

"Let me down." I firmly stated, but to no reply. 

I tried wiggling from his grasp to no avail and I was beginning to feel scared. 

"Omega, let me do.." I started again but was cut off by a menacing growl followed by a haunting low chuckle that sent a shiver through my body. 

The laughter continued and my panicked state crept back as I desperately tried to free myself. 

"Omega! Please let me go!" I yelled at him and he slowly began to raise his head to me.

I gasped in terror as he stared into me, his bright blue eyes replaced with jet black, his mouth covered in my blood and sharp teeth showing as he continued his slow laughter. My eyes widened at him in disbelief as I desperately tried to speak. 

"Wha....what..what happened to.." I stuttered as I started to feel less and less safe with each second.

He smiled at me, an evil horrible blood covered smile before speaking.

"You're one of us now." He spoke and I felt my breath leave my chest.

I was paralyzed in his grasp as he stared at me with lifeless eyes. Suddenly, there was a light tapping sound echoing through the dark room where we stood and I desperately attempted to call for help, but my mouth omitted no sound. He looked around the room for a moment, seemingly trying to pinpoint the noise when his eyes shot straight up, then back to me. I was scared shitless at this point when his smile returned to his face. 

"Your time is almost up, Ghoulette." He whispered before lunging at my face with sharp teeth. 

 

My eyes shot open to pitch darkness and the low hum of the tour bus as a cold sweat came over my whole body and my racing heart pounded loudly in my ears. My breathing was staggered and heavy and I swallowed hard at my sudden relief. 

"It was just a dream." I thought, slowing beginning to calm down as my tense body eased under the covers. 

I closed my eyes again, placing my hand to my forehead to move damp bangs from my skin when the familiar tapping from right outside the curtain of my bunk made my body jolt. 

"Are you alive in there, Ghoulette?" I heard the familiar accented voice of Omega ask.

I exhaled a sigh of relief, shaking my head at my silly fright. I've never had a nightmare feel so real in my life and I couldn't believe how shaken I was from it.

"Anyone home? Don't make me have to come in there!" He teased at my unresponsive silence. 

"Y..yeah, I'm alive." I joked back and I heard him chuckle.

I hesitantly pulled back the curtain to shinny blue oceans peering at me with a smile revealing normal, not sharpened teeth. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He spoke and I smiled, still feeling a little weird from my dream prior. "Sleep well?" He asked with a grin as if he already knew the answer.

"It might take some getting used to." I replied as I flung my legs out and sat up facing him.

"The first nights always the worst." He said as he helped me hop down to the floor of the bus, the feeling of his hands on my skin giving me goosebumps. 

"Every night is the worst." A groggy Water said as he emerged from his bunk in the back.

I giggled as he walked past me and followed behind Omega to the living area.

"We'll be at the hotel soon, if you wanted to start gathering your things." He said and I nodded, a yawn stopping my words.

I looked around the mostly empty space for a moment before turning and hurriedly walking back to the end of the bus. 

I stood on tip toes, peeking out of the small window facing the traffic behind us, a shinny black car following close behind where my green eyed singer presumably still sat. 

It was odd how much I'd grown to miss him in the short time we've know each other. He was the one I felt most safe around, most myself, though with the other guys it wasn't too bad. I could tell it was a strange situation for all of us and I was trying my best not to be a burden. I was happy that Omega was being so nice and generous with his time. He seemed to care just as much, if not more at times, as my singer and it was calming to have that feeling around. He certainly doesn't have the temper of the other. I laughed to myself at the thought, shaking my head as I dismissed it.

"He's stressed." I thought as I remembered how his green eyes have looked at me lately. 

He is so worried about something, yet he won't say. Or can't rather. I wasn't sure. I just wanted him to know that I was okay and... 

A hand on my shoulder made my body jump as I was startled from my thoughts. 

"He's not going anywhere, Ghoulette." Omega reassured me once more as I still stared out of the window.

"I know.." I spoke softly, glancing at his hand on my small shoulder.

Suddenly the images of my dream came flooding back in and I shivered, shrugging his hand off of me and looking up to concerned eyes. 

"Is everything alright." He asked and I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him or not. 

I bit my lip, my hand shooting up to nervously tug at my ear.

"It's okay, you can tell me." He spoke genuinely as his oceans shown down on me. 

I swallowed hard, thinking of a way to tell him without making things awkward. 

"I..I just had this..weird dream.." I gently spoke and the look on his face began to look worried. 

"What was the dream about." He said quickly, grabbing at my shoulders, leaning close to my face. 

I opened my mouth to explain when a towering Air came from behind us.

"We'll be there in 15 minutes. Then we're going straight to sound check, so make sure you're ready to go." He said plainly before turning and walking back the way he came. 

We both stood in the silence for a moment, his hands becoming heavy on my shoulders. 

"I should probably get ready." I said and he released his grasp on me.

"Right." He replied and he started to walk back up the hallway. "We can talk about this later." 

I stood in the silence yet again as I watched his broad frame return to the front of the bus. I stood still for a few moments, scratching my head through thick waves as more confusing thoughts returned to my mind. Did I even want to know all of their secrets? Maybe ignorance truly was bliss. 

I shook my head, combing my fingers through my hair before deciding I should freshen up a little before the day actually started, so I lead my tired body into the bathroom. 

I splashed cold water on my face in an attempt to erase the tiredness from my heavy mismatched eyes. 

"The first nights the worst." I said to myself, repeating Omegas words of encouragement. 

God, I hoped he was right. That nightmare had me so stressed I felt like I barely slept at all. I took a small towel from my bag and began to dry the water from my face when an abrupt knocking came from outside of the bathroom door. 

"We're here. You almost ready?" I heard the voice speak and I couldn't quite distinguish whose it was through the muffling of the door. 

"Yeah! One second." I responded as I quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt and slipped them on. 

I opened the door to see Water walking to the front and I hurriedly followed him while strapping my bag across my shoulder.

The bright sun from outside caused me to squint as I looked up to our hotel. It was tall and elegant looking, with just the outside looking much nicer than any place I've ever stayed. 

"Rock star treatment." I said quietly to myself as I continued to follow Water to join the others.

"Just leave your bag here. We have to go straight to sound check." The bassist said, pointing to a bell hop cart. 

I looked around at the many cars parked in front and driving by on the street, but none of them the one I was looking for.

"Cmon, Ghoulette! We're already late." I heard Omega say as they all made their way to a black SUV. 

Sighing, I turned and made my way over to them. They all started to pile in and it looked like there'd be barely enough room to fit the six of us but we managed though it was a tight fit. I squeezed in close next to a tiny Earth to make room for Omega as he took his small piece of seat before shutting the door. I heard a groan come from the drummer next to me as the door shut causing us to become squeezed together even more. 

"Comfortable back there?" Alpha teased from the front seat he spaciously shared with Air. 

"Very funny. You couldn't have just stayed at the hotel?" Earth annoyingly asked to the injured guitarist.

"Hey, I don't make the rules." He replied and I giggled at there bickering. 

"Not sure why you're laughing. We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't..ow!" Earth exclaimed as Water cut him off with a hard nudge to the ribs. 

They exchanged glances as I sat there awkwardly silent. Earth looked straight ahead, before mumbling words I could barely make out. I soon felt uncomfortable sitting amongst the five Ghouls. 

"Was my being here really that bad to him?" I thought to myself as I stared down at my feet. 

I felt Omegas hand rest on my knee and I looked up to his reassuring eyes. He leaned in close to my ear and I felt the warmth of his breath as he whispered into it.

"Don't worry about him, you're fine." 

I smiled at his words, yet I couldn't help still feeling discomfort of the situation. I started to think maybe they were just as nervous as I was, if not more. Their lead guitarist was injured and I was just sprung onto them with out proper notice. They didn't know how well I could play, if I could match Alphas standards, if I could even handle performing on such a large stage. I mean, even I didn't know if I could. The thought made my stomach turn. I didn't even want to know the punishment for ruining a show. 

I could feel a head ache coming in with all of the anxious thoughts I'd been having the past week and a half and I knew I had to calm myself down. 

I felt the car come to a haunt as we reached the venue we'd be performing at tomorrow night. The guys started exiting the vehicle, yet I sat motionless in the back seat, my heart pounding in my chest. 

"Ghoulette?" I heard Omegas calm voice say to me as he stood outside of the running vehicle. 

"I..I'm coming. I'll be right behind you." I smiled and he nodded before turning to head into the venue. 

I tilted my head down, letting brown waves fall over my shoulders and as I closed my eyes. 

"Get a grip, chick." I said to myself as my hands firmly gripped the fabric of the back seat.

I took one deep breath before forcing myself out of the car and quickly walking to the doors my fellow Ghouls were entering. 

I hastily tried to keep up with them as they turned corners left and right down the halls of the venue. Finally we made it to the back of the stage where roadies had already began setting up our equipment for sound check. I peeked from behind the dark curtains to the front of the stage. 

The stage lights were bright, but I could make out the thousands of seats stretched across the length of the building. I looked over to stage left, Alphas usual spot, and tried imagining myself there, the swarm of roaring fans cheering while we played. It still didn't feel real.

"I'll help you get set up." I heard Alpha say as he walked up beside me. "You'll be over to this side primarily, but you probably already knew that." He said with a wink as I followed behind him. 

I watched as the other guys began pulling out their instruments, tuning and adjusting them. My eyes began to wonder out over the stage again and I felt my heart race.

"This is crazy." I said out loud and my voice carried through the empty seats.

"You just wait." Alpha smiled, his icy eyes gleaming down at me in a mischievous manner. 

I returned the smile as I strapped my guitar over my shoulder and adjusted the straps. I pulled the pick out and strummed, making sure it was tuned correctly, only having to make minor adjustments. 

"Now, I'm letting you use my rig, seeing that you didn't have one quite big enough, so don't go knocking into them, alright?" He teased at me and I shook my head.

"They're in good hands, I promise." I replied before switching it on and letting the strum of my guitar echo through the venue.

We all played around for a moment, testing to make sure everything sounded up to standard for the show. I practiced a few scales and quietly played a few solos before Waters voice echoed through the microphone.

"Check. Check. Cheeeeeeck." He repeated over and over to make sure the right reverb was there. 

"How about we play one, just so our new Fire can get a feel for things. Then we'll quickly go over the set list." The bassist spoke into the mic and I nodded before going to get some water by the drum kit. 

I looked around as the Ghouls got ready and I sipped my water when I hear Earths voice suddenly next to me. 

"He doesn't come to sound checks, if that's what you've been looking for this whole time." He spoke in a slightly aggravated tone. 

I furrowed my brow as I set my water back down. 

"I wasn't, I jus.." 

"You might as well get used to not having him comfort you. He's not with us when we're up here. Only Emeritus." He said before hopping up to sit at his drums, to sticks in hand. "Are we ready or what?!" He hollered over us and I walked back over to my side of the stage. 

"Wait, what song are we.." I attempted to ask before Earths drums cut me off and the familiar intro to Stand By Him beat into my ears. 

I calmed my breathing, looking straight ahead, my hands steady on the strings as I awaited for the guitars to cut in. "This is where I belong." I thought as the time for me to prove myself neared. "You are one of them now."


	27. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a deep breath. I knew once I left this room, there was truly no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH! A rare update! Finally (;

The loud buzzing of my phone on the wood of the nightstand echoing through the dark hotel room startled me out of my sleep and a rather racy dream I was having. I groaned, reaching my hand through the blackness of the space next to me, blindly grabbing for my phone, the bright light from the screen piercing through my closed eyelids before placing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I tiredly mumbled into the speaker, still half asleep and hoping I might be able to catch the last part of the dream I was having prior. 

"Working hard or hardly working?"

I heard a familiar voice speak back to me that caused me to shoot up in my bed.

"Dylan!" I nearly shouted with joy into the phone. 

"Maybe a little of both I'm guessing." He laughed at my exciting realization.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't called you sooner. I've had the shittiest cell reception since leaving town the other day." I said, rubbing my tired eyes.

It was actually rather strange that I was getting any reception right now. I had tried for at least a good hour attempting to get a call through last night before giving up and going to sleep. I shook off the thought. I was just happy the call was coming through now.

"I was starting to think you were gone for good." He teased in his usual way, causing me to roll my eyes in mine.

"Nope. Sadly for you I'm only taking a short vacation. I'll be home before you know it." I joked back to hear a playful sigh on the other end. 

"How have you been?" I spoke through giggles. 

"Eh, you know, pretty good. Just going through mail."

"Ooooh get anything exciting?" I asked sarcastically. 

"Nothing really. Just some bills. Junk. Oh, and an 'acceptance letter'." He replied, saying the last words slowly as if he was having trouble reading them.

My eyes widened at his words and I nearly fell off of the bed.

"Acceptance letter?!" I asked, almost screaming with excitement.

"Yeah, it says something about "joining in the fall" and "Harvard". Not too sure who that is." He teased and I could almost see his smirk through the phone. 

"Oh my god Dylan! Congratulations!" I said, jumping on the bed with excitement.

It's always been his dream to attend the highly sought after school. It was where our mother went and graduated the summer before meeting our father.

"Thanks sis. I just opened the letter and thought you should be the first to know." He said almost shyly. 

"You're damn right! I'm surprised they didn't send it to you sooner." I said.

"They get tons of applications. I'm just glad mine stood out enough." He replied humbly.

Pride was definitely not his sin.

"Mom and Dad would have been so proud of you." I spoke gently, my excitement having grown into heavy approval as I tried not to tear up.

"I know." He spoke back and we both fell silent for a moment. 

"So!" My brother chimed in as to start back up the conversation. "How are things going with you and your 'work stuff'." He asked and I could just imagine him using air quotations with his sarcastic self. 

"Oh....it's going." I replied, rolling over on my back and letting my long hair hang off the edge of the bed.

"What is the name of the band you're traveling with again?" He asked and I could tell what he was doing as he attempted to be slick. 

"They aren't an American band so, you wouldn't know them even if I told you." I said, hoping my little lie would keep him from asking further. 

Well, it was halfway true.

Dylan's interests didn't pertain to music as they did me and honestly he wouldn't have known who Ghost was if it weren't for my constant swooning over them.

"Eh, I guess you're right." He said and a wave of silent relief swept over me. 

That was easier than I thought it would be. Almost too easy.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He said. 

"Yeah, of course." I replied, awaiting his question. 

Silence. 

I furrowed my brow before speaking into the phone again.

"What is it? Hello?" 

More silence followed by small muffled sounds of my brothers voice before silence again. 

I pulled the phone from my ear to see 'No Signal' written in the corner just before a sudden knock at my hotel room door jolted me upright. 

Someone entered a key card and let themselves in, and I could faintly make out the silhouette of Sister Imperator emerge into the darkness. I stood up quickly to turn on a light and greet her. 

"Morning, deary. Up bright and early I see." She said as I approached her, a smile in her fiery eyes. 

I smiled at her before looking at what she held in in her small hands. A black costume and silver horned mask lay neatly atop her arms as she reached them out to me. 

I stared at it in awe. It was magnificent, the black fabric was crisp and silky looking, the mask shinny and new.

"Take it, my child. It's yours." I heard Sister say as I blinked out of my trance and took the costume from her. 

"Treat it well and He will do the same for you." 

Her words sent a chill down my spine as she spoke them.

"H...He?" I asked and her thin lips curled into a grin that made me feel uneasy.

"How is your brother doing, if you don't mind my asking?" Her tone was soft as she spoke but sounded somewhat insincere.

I looked at her for a moment, slightly taken aback from her sudden change in conversation. 

"Um, he's well. Really well actually." I said, smiling as I remembered the good news he shared with me.

I looked back up to Sister, her fiery gaze still burning into me. 

"That's nice to hear, dearly." Her grin started to fade slowly before she spoke again. "Now! Come sit my dear, we have a few things to discuss before our ritual tonight." 

She waved her hands to a chair at the kitchen counter and ushered me to sit. I did, awkwardly placing my costume in my lap and resting my small hands on the silver horned mask.

"First and foremost, I would sincerely like to thank you as well as congratulate you on the behalf of myself and The Clergy on all of the hard work you've put forth this past week. I was told the sound check last night went smoothly and you hardly missed a beat. Your determination has been a well needed breath of fresh air. So, again, thank you, my child." 

She spoke to me so sincerely it almost made me believe she did have a heart buried within those old bitter bones of hers. And, although that may not be true, I could tell she had a fondness of me which I couldn't help but feel good about.

"Of course, Sister." I replied as respectfully as I could, being careful not to make too much eye contact with her. 

Alpha had told me she didn't like that all too much.

"That being said, there are still duties you are expected to fulfill to prove your loyalty in order to gain the full respect of The Clergy. You've already impressed Emeritus, which is a harder task than it may seem to appear, but that is only half of the battle."

She spoke brisk and stern and I tried not to look intimidated while I listened.

"Now, there are guidelines you'll need to follow, as do all of the Ghouls, but some will be a little different for you. First, and this is the upmost important, do not let anyone who is not apart of The Clergy or who has not need previously cleared see you in costume and out of your mask. This is the most important rule that you must abide by. Do you understand?"

Her red eyes glared into me and I almost felt paralyzed by her stern gaze. 

I began to nod, trying to force words out of my mouth when finally I replied with a shy "Yes". 

She prolonged her gaze as if to assure herself that I truly did understand before going on. 

"Second, and this one only pertains to you, you must not speak to any interviewers or reporters. Not a word. If somehow you are put into this situation one of the other Ghouls will step in and you WILL remain silent. Are we clear on rule two?" 

I paused for a moment, thinking to myself how silly this one seemed but stopping short just to answer her so she would continue. 

"Yes." I spoke more surely this time. 

"And lastly, my child, the show must go on. No matter what distractions may occur during a ritual, you are to remain calm and continue as if everything were normal. Easy enough?"

She raised her penciled eyebrows at me and I nodded once more in agreement.

"Wonderful!" She said before standing up in front of me, cupping my face with her icy hands as she continued to speak. "I have not one doubt in my mind about you my dear. You are going to be perfect, all you have to do it trust Him and He will deliver. I look forward to seeing you perform in all of His glory, Fire." 

She patted my slender cheek before turning in her heel and walking towards the door.

I looked down at the mask that rested on the black fabric and my heart began to race. This was becoming all to real.

My attention snapped back to Sister as she began to speak once more while she leaned halfway out of the door to my hotel.

"One more thing, deary. Congratulations on your brother's acceptance into Harvard. We need great minds like his in our future. Make sure you show him your deepest gratitude when you speak with him again tonight." She ominously said before turning and shutting the door behind her. 

I stood there confused for a moment, wondering how in the world she new about that. 

"Could they tap into my cell phone? Do they have cameras in here?" I nervously thought as I not-so-subtlety looked around the open living space. 

I sighed, setting my costumes on the counter while smirking to myself.

"Get a grip." I said out loud to no one, at least I hoped no one, before waking to the bathroom to get ready for the ritual that was ahead of me. 

.......…………

I emerged from the steam of the shower, wrapping a towel around my slim frame before wiping away the fog that had accumulated on the mirror. I stood staring at my reflection for a moment before taking the towel from my body and wrapping up my hair with it, opting to air dry since I had my room to myself.

That is if Sister didn't walk in on me again. 

I opened the door to the bathroom, the cool air from outside hitting my skin, causing massive goosebumps to form as I strolled into the bedroom.

I pulled out my suitcase, messily digging for a pair of panties and a bra to slip on.

Black. How fitting. 

I dug through my bag some more, deciding on some black leggings and a v-neck shirt to wear before the show. Hopefully I wouldn't stand out too much so I could slip in and out of the the venue without any problems.

"Try not to be noticed." I thought.

That was the point, right? At least in my case it seemed. 

I took the damp towel and rubbed it all over my head, creating a mess of brown waves over my face as I stepped back into the rest room. 

"Makeup?" I thought, wondering if I should even bother wasting the energy.

"Why not?" I said to myself before quickly applying some foundation and lots of black stuff around my mismatched eyes. 

I stepped back to gaze at my reflection. "Not too bad." I spoke aloud before reaching for my makeup bag and exited the bathroom once more. 

A quick knock at the door stopped me in my tracks and I turned, almost expecting Sister or Omega or even, and I hoped it to be so, my green eyed singer. But no one entered. 

I set my makeup bag on the couch before reopening the door to find no one standing out side it or even near by. There was, however, a note stuck to the peep hole and I eagerly grabbed it and shut the door before reading the eerily familiar handwriting. 

 

"I'm sorry I have been absent these past few days. It's truly out of my control. I was told I could join you and the guys again after this ritual. You will do great out there and even though I won't be there, I will be. Good luck, my Ghoulette." 

My heart felt warm as I read his name signed at the bottom. It was nice to know I'd be able to see him again soon, though not soon enough.

"Even though I won't be there, I will be." I read out loud, not fully comprehending the words at first before it hit me.

"Papa." I said with a smirk. 

I almost forgot they were basically the same person. It was becoming more and more strange the more time I spent with the man behind the mask. They acted nothing alike, yet had undeniable similarities and I wasn't sure if it was because they shared the same body or the same mind. 

The latter made me shudder, though I wasn't sure why. The whole satanic concept never bothered me before, but something about being apart of it gave me an uneasy feeling. 

Maybe it was the creepy aura Sister gave off or the secretiveness of the whole band towards me. I wasn't exactly sure. All I knew was that I had to put on a good show for everyone involved. People were counting on me. 

I looked up at the clock above the door.

Almost three o'clock. Almost time to get ready. 

Alpha told me they start their "pre-ritual" a good four to five hours before a show. Whatever that meant. So with that, I grabbed my back pack from the couch and carefully put my costume and mask inside.

I took a deep breath. I knew once I left this room, there was truly no going back. Not that I could necessarily back out now, but the reality of it all was really beginning to hit. I swallowed hard as I help onto the door knob, calming myself before fully taking on this crazy journey.

"You're going to be perfect." 

The words rang through my head almost inadvertently. Almost as if it wasn't my own conscious mind that was putting them there. 

"Perfect" I spoke softly to myself before twisting the knob and heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the story seems to be dragging at all. I promise things are about to pick up, in all different ways (; I hope you're all still enjoying the story!


	28. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's the joy of being nameless."

The sounds of Black Sabbath guitar riffs rang through my ears as I strolled down the many long and narrow hallways of the back of the venue. I wasn't exactly sure where my dressing room was, but I didn't mind being a little lost. It was nice to be by myself, my crazy thoughts and nerves consumed by the music emanating from my ear buds.

The halls were mostly empty as my conversed feet hit the tiled floor, occasionally walking past a stray roadie or sound manager.

No one ever gave me a second glance. 

I turned a few more corners before finally coming up on a door that read "Fire" on a template attached to it. I stood in front of the door for a moment, taking out my ear buds before reaching for the handle and slowly pushing open the door to the darkness of my dressing room.

I stared inside hesitant, but was finally able to will my legs to move me into the pitch blackness of the room. My right hand searched along the cold wall for a moment before finding a light switch and flicking it on. 

Empty. Of course it was empty. 

"What did you expect?" I thought as I laughed to myself, my nerves easing as I shut the door and walked over to the small couch along the opposite wall. 

I dropped my bag from my shoulder onto the couch as my eyes searched along the empty dressing room. There wast much. The couch, a small vanity with lights along the edge of the mirror and a mini fridge off to the side of it. I walked over to it, crouching down and peering inside. Water, of course. I grabbed one and took a few drinks before finding myself just standing in the middle of the room aimlessly.

"Pre Ritual." I spoke to myself. 

I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing, if I was to be doing anything a all. Maybe they all just took a nap before the show. The thought made me laugh.

I looked at my phone to find I still had no reception. 5:30 read on the bright screen. It shouldn't hurt if I just looked around for a little before the show. Hell, maybe I'd run into a familiar Nameless face even. 

So with that I headed back out into the hallway. 

"Left or right?" I asked myself before looking both ways down the hall. There was no one in sight, no sounds, no doors.

"Left it is." I mumbled before cautiously turning and moving my feet. 

I walked down through the halls, occasionally passing a door with no label, yet still hearing sounds coming from inside. I was starting to get nervous that I was becoming lost through all the twists and turns of the halls before finally stumbling across a door with a name. "Aether" read on the template just inches away from my face. 

I stood there for a moment, not knowing if I should knock or keep walking. I had no idea what he was doing in there and I certainly didn't want to disturb him or anyone else for that matter. Before I could even make up my mind, the door opened as the broad Ghoul exited the door, his back turned as he closed it shut behind him. 

He soon turned, his blue oceans engulfing me as he looked down at me.

"Ghoulette! How are you?" He spoke, his oceans turning to crescents as he smiled. 

I peered up at him, his wide frame towering over me as I spoke. 

"I....don't know." I shrugged, a giggle escaping my lips. "Alpha told me to be here early for the "Pre Ritual". I continued, holding up air quotations. 

Omega let out a chuckle, his ringed fingers squeezing my shoulder as he continued his amusement. 

"What?" I asked confused. "Is there something important I should be doing?" 

He stopped laughing to speak, his hand still on my small shoulder. 

"Pre Ritual. That's good." He spoke and I continued my confused gaze. "Sister makes us get here way too early. She wants us to be "fully prepared." We usually just fuck around until we need to get ready." He explained and I let out a small chuckle of my own. 

"Oh." I replied, rolling my eyes playfully and he laughed again.

"You're more than welcome to join me, if you'd like." He said, turning slightly, his body motioning down the hall. 

"Join you in doing what might I ask?"

He gave me a small smile. A small mischievous smile that sent goosebumps over my pale skin. 

"Come see." He said before motioning me to follow him.

We passed more doors as we turned corners in the maze of hallways. It truly seemed never ending. We finally made it to a wide open space in the venue where I could see hundreds of people standing, all talking and buzzing with excitement. 

"Is this...the front lobby?" I asked, furrowing my brow as I looked up to him. 

He just nodded, his gaze set on all of the people awaiting the show. 

"Well...why?" I asked growing more confused as to why he had taken us here.

"Come on." He said before taking off into the crowd.

I hurried behind him, my short legs finding it difficult to keep up with his long strides. We weaved in and out of the massive crowd, most of the people not even bothering to look up at us. I finally caught up to him, grabbing onto his shirt before he could walk away again. He gave a slight nod to the security guard before walking through the doors. 

I peered out ahead of me to see the stage, the giant stage where I would be performing in just a matter of hours. There were people beginning to enter and approach the stage with us as roadies started to set up one of the openers equipment. I looked around nervously as more and more people surrounded us and the venue began to fill up.

"Should we be out here?" I asked cautiously in Omegas ear.

He let out a small chuckle before I felt his lips gently graze against the tip of my ear as he spoke. 

"That's the joy of being nameless." 

I smiled as I finally understood why we were here. We could blend in here. Out here in this crowd we weren't Fire and Aether. We were just two more faces in the crowd. And, although for me, this feeling wasn't so different, I knew it was for him. 

The lights soon dimmed as the first openers began their set. 

They were a local band from the area, not originally part of the tour, just here to play a short set before our actual openers. They were all female, clad in tight pants and cut off band tees, the singer and bass player appearing to be twins, both sharing he same crazy curly blonde hair. They were full of so much energy and enthusiasm and I admired as I watched them. They pumped up the crowd for the next band before making their exit to a roaring applause. 

The audience around us soon became more compact as more eager fans piled in awaiting the next band and of course, Ghost. I stood on tip toes, no longer able to see the stage as a line of men stood right in front of me. 

"Typical" I thought with a smirk.

The ringing of guitars soared through the venue as the other openers began their set. I strained my neck to try and catch a glance before I felt two hands on my hips, and I gasped as Omega holstered me up on his shoulders. His hands held in tight to my ankles as I steadied my body from up top his shoulders, gazing at a crystal clear view of the stage.

"Who's ready for Ghost?!" I heard the singer shout into the mic, the crowd roaring in an overwhelming positive response and I felt my heart begin to race. 

In a sense, they were cheering for me, the Nameless Ghoul mixed in with a crowd of unknowing fans. 

I found myself cheering along with them, Omega followed suit. I know I was excited for Ghost. 

They began their next song and I let my eyes wonder across the stage, gazing upon the musicians consumed by their music, their long hair swinging around as sweat beaded from their faces. The energy was so intense as my eyes swept across the sea of fans, fists and horns in the air as they screamed along to the song. 

Before I knew it, I felt familiar hands reach up to my hips to drop me down to floor level. 

"Pre ritual is up Ghoulette." Omega spoke close into my ear and we soon weaved our way out of the massive crowd. 

The spaces were becoming scarce as more people filled in and I soon lost hold of my tall ghoul in the crowd. I ended up several doors down from where we had originally entered and I began to search for omega amongst the few scattered people surrounding to main entrance, finally having spotted his light hair poking up through the small crowd. 

I began to make my way towards him, politely pushing my way through the crowd when I felt an arm stopping me in my tracks. 

Confused and slightly annoyed, I looked over to see a taller man with tan skin and short dark brown hair standing just inches from me as he flashed me a handsome smile.

"You're missing the show." He spoke, his voice was effortlessly sultry as his bright hazel eyes shown down on me. 

I swallowed, feeling oddly nervous in his presence.

"True. But so are you." I replied with a grin and he chuckled. 

"Touché. I'm mainly here for Ghost." 

I smiled at him, his arm still preventing my advancement through the crowd. 

"You don't seem to be the only one." I said, glancing at the multiple people chatting in the lobby.

"Right again."

"May I ask why you've stopped me?" I asked and his eyes were bright as he spoke.

"Ah, yes. I'm a journalist for a metal website and have been following Ghost during their shows in the states. You caught my eye. Names Mark." He spoke very matter of factly as he moved his arm from out in front of me to shake my hand. 

I took it awkwardly. 

"And your name is?" He asked, his thick eyebrow raised as he awaited an answer.

I bit my lip as I told him, wondering if I should have. Sister told me not to talk to anyone, but this didn't count, did it? I wasn't in costume. For all he knew, I was simply just a fan.

He grinned in approval. "Such a beautiful name." He said and I nodded as a thank you. "You a big Ghost fan?" He asked, and I nodded yet again. 

"Huge." I chucked to myself. 

It got quiet as the awkwardness rose. He was just looking at me and I began to feel uneasy.

"Those are very interesting eyes you have. Eerily similar to Emeritus." He said, squinting his eyes slightly in suspicion.

I opened my mouth to reply but help my tongue. 

"I better get going. It was nice meeting you." I shyly smiled as I finally pushed past him.

"See you around, Ghuleh!" He shouted through the crowd and I could feel my face go pale as I pushed my way to the tall ghoul.

"There you are!" I heard Omega exclaim as I approached him. "We better head ba...are you alright?" He asked, hunching down to eye level with me.

"Y..yeah. I just got a little...claustrophobic." I lied, forcing a smile on my face in an attempt to look convincing.

It must have worked. He just smiled and motioned me to follow him back towards our dressing rooms.

"Quit freaking out. It was just a coincidence." I thought as I tried reassuring myself. 

He didn't know anything. How could he? We only spoke for 2 minutes. And unless he could read my mind, there was no way he knew.

"Okay, Ghoulette. Here we are." The sound of Omegas voice took me out of my thoughts. 

I looked up at him and smiled, my eyes slightly shifting to either side of the hall.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Yeah. I think it's just..nerves." I said, which was partly true.

"You're going to do great. I really believe it." His sincere words gave me goosebumps. 

He placed his hand on my shoulder as my eyes met with his blue oceans.

"I'll see you back stage in 30." He said before walking down the hall to his dressing room. 

I waited until I could no longer here his footsteps echoing through the walls before turning to face my door. I glanced both ways once again, making sure I was alone before entering my room. 

I flipped the light on and gazed across the room. It was just the way I left it with the exception of a single flower and a small note propped up on my vanity. I took the note, gazing upon the familiar handwriting as I read it.

"Good luck, my perfect one." I grinned. 

"Perfect. Let's hope." I muttered to myself. 

I took out my costume from my backpack, gently laying out each piece on the couch. I stood frozen gazing at it in a state of wonder and fear. I looked at the clock above the door. 

Ten more minutes.

"Cmon. Just put it on." I spoke to myself in encouragement. 

I stripped down, the coolness of the room giving me chills as I slipped on the crisp black fabric. I took a brush to my thick mane, pulling it back into a low ponytail before placing the black slip over my head. 

Last thing was the mask. 

It sat, staring at me with an eyeless stare as it rested on the vanity. I reached out, grasping it with both hands before slowly placing it over my face. I stared in the mirror for what seemed like hours. 

There I stood, another Nameless Ghoul ready to perform another Ritual. Was I really ready? I guess it didn't matter anymore. My time for second guessing was finally up. 

I walked to the door, the eye holes in the mask not being nearly as difficult to see out of as I thought. I opened the door and, once more, stood alone in the empty hallway. I closed my eyes, taking one more deep breath as I turned on my heal and made my way to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still reading and enjoying the story! I know I am (; 
> 
> P.s. I saw Ghost just a few weeks ago with Iron Maiden and it was simply amazing. I can't wait to see them again soon! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the update (:


	29. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This ones for you." I spoke aloud to no one before the red lights cut off and I walked past the black curtain to the stage.

The sound of the buzzing crowd on the other side of the stage made my heart race as I finally entered back stage. 

My eyes searched the vastness of the area where roadies were double checking sound hook ups and wires, the fast pace of everything making me dizzy. My head soon filled with a sea of anxious thoughts. 

"Do you remember the set list? The solos? The movements? What if a crazy fan gets on the stage? What if you have to pee?" My head was spinning and I found myself needing to lean on an amp for support.

"Relax. You need to relax." I whispered to myself before a familiar shrill voice had me standing up right once again. 

"There you are my dear!" I heard Sister exclaim from across the way.

"S....sister?" I asked, my voice muffled from underneath the mask. 

"Come now, we don't have much time before our Ritual begins." 

I stepped over to her and I soon gazed upon 5 other masked men all standing in a huddle together. 

"Now, I have just come to make sure everything goes smoothly tonight. No need to worry, as I'm sure it will." She spoke to the 6 of us, her fiery eyes going from one face to the next. 

"Boy, if you weren't nervous before." I heard Earth tease next to me. 

I was nervous. Beyond words and comprehension and Sisters attendance certainly wasn't helping. 

"Fire." My eyes shot to Sisters as she spoke my name. "We all have faith in you, dear. May He give you strength in your first Ritual." 

I smiled behind my mask, giving her a slight nod of a thank you. My eyes then looked to Papa as he gave me a subtle wink before turning and leaving with Sister. 

I felt a squeeze to my small hand and looked up to see Omega and my nerves began to dissipate. 

"Kill it, Ghoulette." He spoke before heading to stage right, me going to stage left. 

There was a roadie waiting for me, my guitar in his hands as he placed it over my shoulder. 

"All tuned up and ready to go." He said through the stir of the crowd, red lights illuminating his face as the intro began.

I just nodded, turning to face the crowd behind a concealing curtain.

"This is it. This is your moment." I thought, pepping myself up.

This was really it. It seemed like an eternity ago I was living a simple life in New York, my brother and myself, just going through the motions. Now I'm here, mere seconds away from performing in one of my favorite bands. 

In the last moments before I was to take the stage, I found myself thinking about my parents. Wishing they were here. Wishing they could see me getting ready to perform, getting ready to do what I've always dreamed of. 

"This ones for you." I spoke aloud to no one before the red lights cut off and I walked past the black curtain to the stage. 

There was bright tape to guide my way as I found my mark. 

"It's all you now. Play your fucking heart out." 

I said before strumming the riff to Square Hammer.

A bright spot light hit my body and I looked up to see the crowd before me. That's when the adrenaline kicked in. I continued my strumming, my body naturally swaying with the music, my fingers effortlessly moving along the frets. 

Soon, Water took the stage, backing my loud guitar with his low bass. Then a flash of bright light swarmed across the crowd as Omega and Earth joined in, the venue exploding with sound, the crowd cheering hysterically. 

Excitement took a different meaning when Papa finally emerged from the smoke onto the stage, his unique voice echoing through the air, giving me goosebumps as I played.

I scanned the crowd to see young girls crying with joy and the men nearly bowing in worship. This was wild. Papa neared the end of the second chorus and I knew my first solo was approaching soon after. 

I was ready.

"Are you with us?!" He yelled to the people and they screamed in a positive response and before I knew it, my fingers were stretching along the frets as I started the solo.

It came so natural, more than ever before and it was almost as if I was watching myself from afar like my soul had temporarily escaped my body. 

I transitioned into Omegas half of the solo, the goosebumps from before never leaving my skin as his ringed fingers strummed along viciously. Papa reemerged at the top of the stage to finish the song and the three of us - Water, Omega and myself- gathering to center stage, the crowd of adoring fans reaching out to us as we playing our last chords before the stage went black. 

The audience roared in applause and in the blink of an eye, the first song was finished. 

Water soon transitioned us into the next song, From the Pinnacle to the Pit.

The heavy bass riff rang low through the air and I could feel each note in my chest as he plucked at the strings. I continued my effortless strumming and it was as if I'd been playing these songs my entire life. 

I scanned the large crowd, spotting a few people throughout pointing up at me, obviously noticing my small feminine frame that was much different than Alpha's. 

The crowd cheered even louder as Papa came over to my side of the stage, singing sovereignly, pointing down to them as they sang along. 

He fed off of them, the energy they omitted with every lyric he sang, every motion he made. He always left them craving more and he loved that more that anything. 

He always did. 

They were the fuel to his fire. All of ours.

The song came to an end, and as moments passed so did more songs. I longed for more after each song, each joke Papa used to amuse the crowd, each glance I shared with Omega as we played together. 

I could be up here forever.

A small intermission came as Devil Church played and I stepped back stage, finally realizing how incredibly thirsty I was. As if he could read my mind, a roadie came up with a bottle of water that I nearly chugged empty. I also then noticed the sweat beading down my face. I'm sure I looked like a hot mess, but I couldn't care less. 

Before I knew it I was back on stage next to Omega, teasing the crowd with a little intro before Cirice. 

We fed off of each other's energy, the two of us, and the crowd seemed to be enjoying it. I know I was. 

We riffed back and forth, Water joining in, Earth and Air soon after. So far, this was my favorite song to perform. 

Papa emerged from the top of the staged, donned in his slick black suit, lasciviously approaching the mic at center stage. With each note he sang my heart burst into flames and for the first time all night I found myself longing for the man under the mask.

My solo neared as he strolled the stage, having already chosen the lucky girl of the night to serenade. Part of me still wishes I could be that girl again.

He slowly rose from his knees to accompany me on my solo, his gloved hand motioning like a conductor as I strummed. I stole a glance at him and our matching mismatched eyes locked and I could feel a heat grow in between my thighs. Of course, he of all people could fill me with so much lust, even amidst all that was already going on. 

But, just like the rest of the night, our moment was just that, a moment, as he walked up to Air for his solo. 

The song ended and the crowd cheered and just as the lights went out I felt a tug on my arm and was blindly guided off to the side of the stage. It was pitch black, my eyes wide in a failed attempt to see anything more than an inch in front of my nose. I was confused and terrified, almost certain that Sister had pulled me off the stage and was about to end the show. 

Then I felt my mask ripped from my face, the feeling of smooth latex lips on mine, a gloved hand on the back of my hand as he strengthened our embrace. 

"Belial. Behemoth. Beelzebub."

The opening words of Year Zero rang loudly from the speakers, a red glow resting on the face of my lover as he stared deeply into me. 

"That's your cue." He said, handing me back my mask. 

I placed it back over my head and stepped away from the speakers that were concealing us. 

"Asmodeus. Satanas. Lucifer." 

The bright light shown hauntingly on the hundreds of faces as I began to strum.

The mood from earlier had changed with that kiss and I felt more sexual in my movements and from the movements of the others. The heat from in between my thighs was now pulsing through my entire body, easing me through the rest of the show. 

From Year Zero to He Is to Absolution, I felt like I was floating on a large dark satanic cloud, moving back and forth across the stage, enticing the crowd and they indulged in my high.

Before I could catch my breath, we were at our last song of the night. Monstrance Clock. 

The stage grew dark and all but Air and Papa left the stage. A spot light shown on the dark pope as he casually sat and chatted to the beaming faces. He was so effortless in his charming ways, easily seducing the entire crowd, men and women alike, as he spoke of evil and orgasms, him and Air bouncing off of each others energy.

"Are you ready to celebrate the female orgasm?!" He shouted and the crown cheered as he paused before adding "In the name of Satan!" which got an even bigger response.

"Good." He spoke, his thick Italian accent ringing beautifully through the air.

"Now...join us in...Monstrance Clock..."

And that was our final cue. 

We all reemerged to play our last song. I never realized just how beautiful it was until this moment, seeing the hundreds of fist pumping arms in the air, swaying to the melody and it was truly bittersweet. 

The last chorus echoed out of the speakers as we took our final position on the stage, giving a low bow before making our exit, waving and blowing kisses over our masks and the stage went black for the final time.

I followed the bright tape to the back of the stage, the roaring from the crowd still feeding my adrenaline as I weaved my way through the sea of roadies.

I removed my mask, realizing how hot I had become and just as soon as I did I felt my body lift from the ground as Omega scooped me up in a giant hug.

"You did amazing Ghoulette!" He exclaimed, giving me a spin in his arms before placing me back down. 

I was beaming through the sweat and smeared makeup.

"Thank you." I breathlessly replied, my heart skipping beats as I noticed how close our bodies were. 

The heat from the end of the show hadn't yet ceased and I could feel a longing, a needing, for touch. And by the look in Omegas eyes, he had the same yearning. 

"Come on, follow me." He spoke hastily, grabbing my hand and leading me away from the crowd backstage. 

I clung close behind him, the smell of cologne and sweat enticing me even more as we made our destination. 

A small utility closet just off the stage. 

The familiarity of it caused me to pause but I was quickly snapped out of the thought as ringed fingers pressed up on the skin underneath my shirt, pinning me on the wall and I became lost in the lust of our embrace.


	30. Aether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're one of us now."

Passionate kisses caressed my lips as the guitar playing ghoul held me closely to him, me clinging to his body, my legs wrapped around his torso and my hands gripping to his damp costume. I kissed him back hungrily as if my body had be depraved if it. 

My fingers began to weave through his hair and our tongues soon intertwined together, my cunt growing increasingly wet with their lustful dance. Our bodies were so close they must have looked like one giant mass of black in our tiny enclosed space. 

I could feel his hands searching over my torso, finding their way underneath my costume, the coldness of his rings covering my skin in goosebumps. I wanted desperately to feel his skin against mine, but it was as if we both knew that there wasn't time for that. 

The heat in the small room was becoming intense and my skin felt like it was in fire as if my lust was seeping out of my pores. The feeling of his erection against me only made it worse. Before I knew it, my pants had somehow been slipped off of my legs and I could hear the clanking of his belt as he loosened it.

I gasped at the feeling of his length as he eased inside of me, the feeling of him nearly taking my breath away. I soon took fist fills of his hair, holding tightly on to him as he thrusted into me, his hands placed firmly on my hips to hold me steadily in place.

Soon we came face to face, the dim glow of a single bulb allowing us just mere glimpses of each other. I stared into his eyes, his deep blue oceans of eyes and I felt like I was lasciviously drowning in them, my heart beating heavy with every thrust as I neared my end.

He thrusted harder and harder, causing the shelves to rattle and brooms and mops to fall to the floor. I felt my cunt tighten around him as I came, nearly letting out a scream before his hand quickly covered my mouth, and with the sight of my intense ecstasy, he spilled into me, his pupils dilating to the point where his beautiful blue eyes became a dark and grim black before he buried his face into the crook of my neck. 

That's when fear struck over me.

Memories of the dream I had a few days prior flashing in an out like a scene from a horror movie.

All the lust from before had dissipated, leaving me paralyzed with fear as I still remained pinned against him and the cold wall behind me. I attempted to slip from his grasp calmly but to no avail and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I opened my mouth in an attempt to form words but I still remained painfully silent. 

"You're one of us." 

I felt my heart stop. No. This couldn't be happening.

"W...what?" I achingly forced from my lips. 

"Hmm?" He replied, seeming a bit dazed from the whole ordeal.

"One of us..." I heard again, this time not able to pin point the location from where it came. 

"L..let me go." I shakily spoke, pushing my palms against his chest.

"Are you okay, Ghoulette?" I heard him ask as he pulled his face back to meet mine, the black emptiness in his eyes still present. 

I could feel the blood rush out of my face as panic stuck and I desperately tried to free myself.

"Let me go! Please just let me go!" I nearly weeped and he quickly stepped back, dropping me to my knees as tears rolled down my face. 

That's when the voices became louder. 

"One of us...you're one of us!...YOURE ONE OF US!"  
They pounded, over and over as I held my hands to my ears, searching the entire room yet finding nothing but a confused and concerned Aether towering over me. 

I finally mustered the courage to get up, slipping my pants in faster than they had been removed and running out of the door to the sounds of Omega calling my name as I ran down the empty hallway back to my dressing room. 

The voices followed me as I desperately tried to escape them, turning corner after corner until I reached my room, opening the door and quickly locking it behind me. 

The voices grew louder in their repeating words, blocking out the sound of my own hysterical breathing as I collapsed to the floor, holding my ears as I gravely begged them to stop. It felt as if they never would, as if I'd have to be damned to this hell for the rest of my life.

Then, it ended. They stopped, being replaced with 3 loud and heavy knocks at my door. 

My surrounding sounds slowly came back to me, first being that of my heavy heart and erratic breathing.

I sat up hesitantly, peering over my shoulders before rising to my feet. I caught a glimpse of myself in my vanity mirror before another set of knocks pounded on my door making me jump backwards. 

I quickly composed myself, wiping the tears from my face and attempting to run my fingers through my mess of hair. But I was still terrified as to who could be on the other side of that door. I stood there for a moment, my hand on the knob as my breathing started to settle.

"Just open the god damn door." I spoke quietly to myself, trying to find the courage to act on my words.

Slowly I began to twist the knob causing the lock to click open, the hinges giving off a harsh squeak as I slowly opened the door.

Relief hit me like a breath of fresh air as my mismatched eyes stared out of the open door way, a pair of shiny green staring straight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting soooky! I hope you all are still enjoying my story, as I am still enjoying writing it! Updates will be more frequent. Thank you for reading (:


	31. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire. Hell, a fire she definitely was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unmasked Papa's POV

"Fire." I softly spoke to myself as I read the template on the dressing room door. 

My heart started to pulse in my chest as my mind drifted to the few broken memories of the Ritual, blurry faces amongst the smoke and the smell of incense. Nothing ever coming in clearly, except her. 

I never could quite see things through his eyes, but she was as bright as the burning sun. The way she carried herself on that stage, the way her small fingers danced on the frets of her ivory guitar, the way her piercing eyes looked across the sea of blurry faces through the holes of her mask. 

I'd never seen anything quite as beautiful or belonged. 

Fire. Hell, a fire she definitely was. 

I came from my daydreaming mind and back to the door mere inches from my face. 

"Just..knock on the damn door." I spoke, barely breaking past my anxious nerves and sending three loud knocks to the metal. 

Nothing. 

I furrowed my brow and, without much thought, I knocked again almost desperately. The door finally started to open then. Slowly. So agonizingly slow that I nearly ripped it off its hinges. But, it was finally open, and there she stood.

Her hair was a mess of frizzy waves, her dark makeup smeared in circles around her bright eyes as she looked up at me.

There was only silence between us as we gazed upon each other. I didn't quite know what to say. It had been so long since I'd last saw her and I found myself studying her pale and slender face. 

Her blue and brown eyes were glossy and even through the black smudges they shone brighter than the morning star. Her lips were parted slightly and I could just barely make out the movement of her tongue behind them. Damp bangs covered her forehead and I could see her freckles peeking out on to her nose.

She was beautiful, just as she'd always been. 

A smile formed from my lips as I spoke her name. She seemed stunned to hear it at first before quickly wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close to her.

I held on tightly, weaving my fingers through her hair that hung low down her back, her sweet natural scent engulfing my senses as I held on to her. We remained this way for quite some time, hours it seemed, before she finally pulled away gently. 

"I've missed you, stranger." She spoke, the soft sound of her voice making my heart race. 

She turned around, waking back into her dressing room as I followed close behind, shutting the door carefully behind me. 

I watched her small frame as it tiredly slung on the couch, her eyes closed as she seemed to catch her breath. I found my eyes searching along the small room, her black bag on the vanity amongst worn clothes and a silver mask on the ground at my feet.

"So how was it?" I asked, picking the mask up from the ground as I peered down at it. 

There was no response as I held it in my hands, eventually looking from it to her as she stared up at me silently.

Her once bright eyes were now hauntingly blank as she gazed upon me. 

"H..how was what?" She finally spoke, so softly I could barely hear it.

"Your first Ritual." I spoke in a somewhat confused tone.

Her chest sank with the breath she seemed to be holding but I shrug it off. 

"I'm sorry. I guess I was technically there." I spoke and she let out a small giggle as I sat next to her. "I can only get bits and pieces from him, but what I can recall, you seemed to be enjoying it." I said and her smile gave me chills. 

"It...was..amazing!" She enthusiastically spoke as if she couldn't hold it in and longer. "It was better than I could have ever imagined. The lights. The sound. The crowd! Oh my god, the crowd. It was just...amazing." She spoke, a child like awe in her eyes.

"That's...amazing." I laughed. 

I don't think I'd ever seen her this happy and it made me feel full inside knowing that she was. And it made it bittersweet knowing that it wouldn't last, no matter how hard I tried.

Our laughter faded slowly and we soon sat there in a sort of awkward silence I'd hadn't yet experienced with her, her eyes wondering from mine to the walls of the small, dim room, her whole body turned away from mine slightly with the sense of discomfort.

So much of her life had changed and I just seemingly disappeared in the midst of it, leaving her to fend for herself in the chaos of what this band was, what her new life was to be. I knew that if I couldn't change the fate of my lover then I would stay by her side until the worst of it had gone. 

Even if she hated me for it.

"Hey." Her soft voice spoke to me, pulling me out of my thoughts as her cold hand rested gently on mine. "Daydreaming?" She chuckled and I smiled. 

"Ehh, I wouldn't call it dreaming." I replied and she shook her head smiling.

"Call it what you want, but are we just going to sit on this couch for the rest of the night?" She asked, her smile bringing reassurance to my wondering mind.

"Oh! As a matter of fact, where not." I spoke quickly, standing to my feet as I adjusted my leather jacket. "We were all going out to the bar for some drinks after the show." I finished, looking down to see a hesitant look back in her eyes. 

"We?" She finally spoke before standing to join me. 

"Yeah, the guys thought we'd celebrate your first successful ritual." I nudged her with a wink.

"Oh, right. Of course. That's nice of you to do for me."

"Well, I mean, it was Omegas idea, but I don't mind getting the credit." I joked, pulling her close to me, feeling the warmth of her body against mine as our lips pressed together softly.

I felt her hands carefully placed at the sides of my head as she lingered in our kiss and I savored every moment of it. She finally pulled away, fire burning in her eyes as she gazed at me.

"I missed that." She said before moving her hands.

"We should probably head out soon." I said, checking the time on my watch. We were probably already late.

"Okay. I just need to get changed real fast and I'll meet you in the hall." She said before turning to pull out her normal clothes from her bag. 

"Right. I'll just...I'll wait outside." I awkwardly stated as I turned to exit the room, closing the door quietly behind me. 

She didn't take very long, coming out in what seemed like seconds after me.

"Ready?" I asked, her small frame still donned entirely in black, her thick hair still like a mane framing her pale face. 

She simply looked up and nodded, adjusting a strap to her backpack before taking hold of my hand. 

"Off to see the Wizard." I said and she playfully rolled her eyes at my amusement. 

"What?!" I jokingly exclaimed as she rolled her eyes again trying to suppress the smile peeking through her lips. 

"Would you like extra cheese with that statement, sir?" She spoke sarcastically, shaking her head as she giggled. 

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." I replied, which caused her to reach over and playfully punch my arm with her free hand. 

"You're funny." She remarked as we approached the exit doors. 

The cool night breeze hit us as we opened the heavy doors, the crisp smell of early fall filling the air.

"God it's nice out." My small ghoul said as she took in the night air around her.

"The bar isn't too far away. We could walk if you wanted." I suggested as I was rather enjoying the cool weather myself.

"We won't be late?" She asked, tugging at her ear.

I quickly took her hand again, kissing it to stop her nervous gesture as we began our small journey. 

The sidewalks were still somewhat crowded with people exiting the venue, most of them standing around to talk about the show and it was hard not to eves drop as we passed along the crowed pavements. 

We approached the intersection as another couple were also waiting for the light, butting in midway on their conversation.

"Yeah, but did you notice Alpha? I mean, who ever it was up there?" The man said, his lanky frame leaning against the light post as he spoke. 

"Looked like a girl to me." The woman he was with replied, her red hair was pulled into a messy bun and an array of piercings covered her face. 

"Weird. I wonder what happened?" The man continued, standing up straight as the light was about to change.

"I just hope they're not replacing him." The woman spoke disapproving of our new Fire.

"I second that." The man finished as the took off down the crosswalk. 

We followed a ways behind and I noticed a look of strain in my lovers mismatched eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. People are going to talk. It's what they do." I said in an attempt to comfort her.

It seemed to work. 

In no time on our short walk she started to open up again, talking about everything from rehearsal to how cool the tour bus was to the thrill of being in stage. She even told me the news about her brother getting accepted into Harvard. She spoke so quickly from her bottled up excitement that it was hard to keep up. I laughed as she stopped to catch her own breath in between sentences.

I'd never experienced joy from someone else's happiness like this before and it was a strange feeling to have. And I felt lucky that she was sharing it with me, even if it was all at once.

"So, I was meaning to ask." She started as we came to another intersection.

"Hmm?" I replied, looking down to her.

"Why it is that..you're here and not..?" She trailed off, the question seeming weird for her to ask. 

"He doesn't get his way all of the time, even when he's in control." I started as we waited for the light to change, her eager eyes looking up for me to finish. 

"The night the moon disappears, he rests." I finished, pointing up to the moonless night sky. "I just got lucky that it happened tonight." I smiled, her eyes still fixed on the sky above us as a giggle escaped her lips. 

"What?" I curiously asked.

"I suppose even old horny demons need to sleep too." She laughed and I followed suit.

"I suppose you'd be right." I replied still chuckling as we continued our walk. 

We slowly started to approach the bar and I noticed she'd grown quiet again, her free hand lightly grazing the buildings next to her as we walked, her eyes still fixed on the starry sky. 

"What is it?" I asked, her wondering gaze making me curious. 

She smiled as my question left my lips. 

"Just wishing the moon would sleep a few days more." She finally replied before looking straight ahead. 

Her words made my heart heavy. Heavy with joy and sorrow. 

If only it were that easy, I thought. 

"I do too." I replied, squeezing her hand as we continued to walk, the sound of our footsteps echoing under the closed eye of the new moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry I have been absent from the story for so long. It just with all the recent interviews and news about the lawsuit that I was finding it hard to continue to write. I was saddened about all the lawsuit news at first but have grown to accept it and am simply just happy that Ghost will continue to go on as before! I hope I still have people eager to continue to read my work! Updates will be a lot more frequent from now on! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! <3


	32. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon might be asleep, but the air was still listening.

The sounds of music and drunken laughter filled the air as we approached a busy strip of the city, our destination not too far I assumed as I held on to my singers hand. Our grip had become sweaty from our walk and my anxious babbling but he didn't seem to mind.

It was nice, just him and I alone for a change and it almost helped me forget about all of the chaos that was still surrounding me. 

Almost.

"This is it, I think." He said above the bustling crowded sidewalks as we headed into the rather large club. 

It was dark inside, with loud dance music echoing throughout, the dance floor lit up with bright neon lights. I looked out across the sea of people as my singer nudged me in the direction of our group. 

"Over there. See?"

He pointed and I cranked my neck to see past the moving sea of flesh before being washed away to a pair of shining blue oceans. 

Omega. 

He was sitting there with the rest of the guys as they laughed and talked amongst each other, him smiling as he waved us over. My singer started to move but I stood still, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Are you coming?" He asked as I looked from Omega to him to the ground at my feet.

"Yeah I just...I need to use the rest room." I replied and he smiled.

It hurt to see him smile. 

"Okay. I'll order you a drink. What do you want?" 

"Something strong." I stated before turning to head toward the restroom. 

I pushed open the swinging door to a crowded room of women chatting and fixing their makeup. I quickly chose a stall and nearly slammed it shut, blocking me as much as possible from the outside world. Silent tears ran down my face as I let my emotions of the night wash over me.

How could I have done something like that? How could I have been with Omega behind my lovers back? How could I so effortlessly pretend it was all okay while in his presence? 

I was beating myself up inside and I deserved it. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" I spoke softly to myself as I leaned against the wall of the stall. I could be jeopardizing so much with my actions. Things that were far greater than me.

"Get a grip." I said to myself, wiping the tears from my face as I reemerged from the stall to a now empty room. 

I walked over to the sink, grabbing a paper towel to further clean myself up. My makeup was a mess running down my face so I just opted to take it off completely.

I was just going to have to keep this to myself. I had so much responsibility resting on my shoulders and I couldn't bare to let the guys- and God forbid, Sister- down. Whatever there was between Omega and I it was over. It had to be.

So with that, and one final look in the mirror, I left the restroom to join the rest of my band mates in celebrating.

"Hey! Took you long enough!" I heard a very enthusiastic and VERY intoxicated Earth shout as I approached the booth. "We've ordered a round of shots!" He continued and I smiled.

This is the happiest he's ever been to see me I think. 

I scanned the table of my fellow ghouls until my eyes met with green and, to my dismay, blue right next to him. I tried to remain unaffected by his presence as Omega stood to let me slide in next to my singer. He scooted in close not short after and I could feel my heart begin to race.

"You okay?" I felt a light nudge on my ribs as I looked to see him peering down at me with concerned eyes. 

I lingered in his stare for a moment, opening my mouth to speak before Earth stood up on the booth to loudly make a toast. 

"Here's to...a gr..great Ritual guys..and girl." He started, stumbling on his words as he spoke, his shot glass raised in his had as he looked down at us.

"To the best Fire we've had!" He continued, earning a hard nudge in the thigh from Alpha causing him to smirk.

"The best ‘temp’." He then corrected himself before finishing. "And t..to many more Rituals to come!" He finished as we all pounded our glasses on the table.

The whiskey burned as it went down my throat and reminded me how much I still didn't like it. I finished the shot, wincing at the taste while hearing my singer laugh next to me.

"Not a whiskey girl, eh?"

I chuckled, putting the glass down on the table before answering.

"Not so much." 

He smiled as he slid a larger glass to me. "Me neither. I hope vodka is more your poison." 

"Vodka is perfect." I said before putting the glass to my lips.

I felt my nerves fading with every sip as I sat amongst my ghouls, chatting and laughing with each other.

"I'm sorry I've been so harsh with you, man." Earth spoke his continuous drunken words at me. 

"Because I'm not gonna lie. I thought you were m..most definitely going to fail." He went on as I took a large drink from my glass, not exactly sure where this was headed. 

"But, in all s..seriousness. You fucking killed it out there!" His words made me smile.

"Fucking murdered it more like!" Water chimed in and if it wasn't so dark they could probably see me blushing.

"Thanks guys. I’m not going to lie either. I was scared shitless pretty much this entire time." I said which caused the whole table to laugh.

"Fake it till you make it." Air said, a devilish smile on his face as he too was becoming pretty inebriated. 

"Were still going to have to tease you, you know. Hope you didn't th..think that was over." Earth joked and I laughed. 

"How'd I know?" I spoke sarcastically before finishing off my drink.

"Need another one of those?" My singer next to me asked and I nodded.

"Yes please."

"More shots!" Earth wildly stated before hoping over Alpha's lap to exit the booth.

"Sure man. Maybe we can start slowing it down after that." I heard Alpha tell him as they headed toward the bar, Water and Air following suit. 

My singer then slid out, telling me he'd be back with my drink and more than likely another whiskey shot. I smiled and nodded as I watched the five of them stumble over to the bar to more than likely annoy the bar tender.

“So..” I heard Omega awkwardly state next to me as I remembered he was still in the booth. 

I didn’t know hat to say, if I wanted to say anything at all. How could he seem so fine with all of this? Acting as if nothing had happened.

“So...I think I’ll head over to the bar now.” I said, attempting to leave the awkwardness in the booth with him but failing as he grabbed hold of my arm.

“Wait. Please, wait.” He said almost pleading with me. I couldn’t help but to stay at that point, the sound of his voice making me weak. 

So I sat back down next to him, peering up into his eyes as they shone down on me.

“I think we need to talk about this.” He started but I immediately began to stop him short.

“What is there to talk about? We fucked, okay? I’m not extremely proud of it and honestly I’m not sure why you seem so okay with..” 

“Listen!” He spoke harshly at me, my name leaving his lips as he cut me off. “What happened wasn’t up to either of us. And it’ll most likely happen again. You just ne..” 

“No. no it will not.” I said, sternly cutting him off. “He’s your best friend! How could you be so okay with this?!” I continued in a hushed shout as my heart began to beat rapidly.

“I’m trying to tell you but you won’t listen, Ghoulette.” He spoke yearningly.

I opened my mouth to respond but the guys all coming back from the bar stopped me short. 

“Shot! Shot!” Earth shouted as he pointed to Omega and then to me. 

I took the glass in my hand, tilting my head back, letting the liquid slid down my throat. I winced again at the taste.

“Why do I do this to myself?” I asked, causing my singer to chuckle.

“To celebrate!” He enthusiastically answered, his deep green eyes glossed over from the alcohol. 

Right, as if I deserved a celebration.

I felt the warmth of his lips on my cheek as I turned into his kiss, placing a hand in his face as our tongues began to dance together. 

“Shit, you two. Get a room.” A teasing Alpha said from across the booth. 

We stopped our embrace, laughing together as our noses grazed each other. 

“What a couple of fucking preteens.” Alpha continued to joke and I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Hey! I th..think it’s..cute!” Earth slurred in a sort of child lie awe.

We all looked at him strangely and he seemed not to notice at all.

“Well. I’m gonna need a smoke after that.” Omega chimed in over the silence. “Care to join?” He asked my singer, pointing a cigarette in his direction. 

“No I’m good man. I think I’ll stay here and try to figure out what’s noodling around in this guys drunk ass head.” He replied, taking a drink from his beer as he continued to stare at an oblivious Earth. 

“Suit yourself.” Omega chuckled as he started towards the back patio. 

“I’ll come.” I spoke up, sliding out of the booth. “I could use the fresh air.” I finished as I walked to catch up with the tall ghoul almost at the door.

He held the door open for me as I walked past him onto the chilly patio. We walked over to the ledge, peering down at the crowded sidewalks below us. Omega lit his cigarette, taking a long drag from it, closing his eyes as he inhaled to sweet smoke.

“What did you mean when you said it will happen again?” I bluntly asked, trying to get to the point since I wasn’t sure how long our privacy would last.

He exhaled deeply, letting out a light chuckle before speaking.

“You know, things started changing after we met you in that bar, Ghoulette.” He started, taking another puff from his cigarette.

I sighed in annoyance. “Now what are you talking about?” 

He looked down at the people below, his tongue peeking from his lips as he thought. 

“That night, when we got back to the hotel. And the days after. Things were different. Air started to have visions of screaming women and burning children. Earth acted as if he could read my mind. And me. I started to have dreams.”

He took another drag, finishing off the cigarette before dropping it in the ash tray and lighting a new one. 

I stood there, confused as always, trying to put sense into his words.

“We all have dreams.” I finally spoke.

He didn’t respond to my words, but only continued from where he left off. 

“They didn’t make any sense at first. The first of a little girl and boy playing in the sun of an open field. Another of a car crash near the woods.”

The last words he spoke sent chills over my body. 

“I didn’t understand what they meant, until I realized they started to be about you.” He looked over at me, his blue eyes weary and full of guilt. 

“The day after Alpha hurt his arm, right before Sister came knocking on the door. I dreamt it. That’s why I tried to stop you before you even knew what you were going to do.” He continued through puffs.

I furrowed my brow as I tried to make sense of his words.

“The other day on the tour bus, when I told you I had had a dream. You knew, didn’t you?” 

He nodded his head as he finished off the second cigarette. 

“That we’d be together? In the closet?” 

He nodded again, turning to lean against the ledge of the balcony.

“Why didn’t you stop it?” I asked as the breeze started to chill my bare arms. 

“I couldn’t. It’s like I wasn’t..me, anymore.”

With that I finally started to understand. 

“We couldn’t have stopped it.” He said, running his ringed fingers through is hair. 

“So, why me? Why dream about me?” I asked, still not sure if I wanted to know the answer. 

“I’m not entirely sure, Ghoulette. We all..” 

“We all have our roles.”

Omega was cut off by the dull yet intimidating voice of Air. We both snapped our eyes in his direction and I wondered how long he’d been standing there listening to us.

“There you are!” I heard my singer say as he walked up from behind Air to us. “We didn’t think you guys would still be out here.” He finished, wrapping his arm around my slightly shivering body.

“Yeah we just got..caught up in conversation.” I said, glancing at Air who was sill staring at us. 

“Guys.” We turned to see Water leaning out of the door to the club. “We need to go. The Little Drummer Boy has had enough drinks for the night.” 

I giggled at the thought of Earth in his drunken state. I didn’t mind him that way. But, with and encouraging look from Water, we all headed towards the door to retrieve our drummer. 

“Anyone know the number for a cab?” Alpha asked as he looked down at the bright light of his phone. I took mine out of my pocket to see that I still had no signal. Shaking my head, I put it back in my pocket. 

“No, But the venue isn’t far from here.” My singer said to the group as he motioned in the direction we came.

“You can watch over him then.” Alpha chuckled as he gave Earth over to the green eyed singer who also let out a laugh.

“Alright, lets get going then.” He said, quickly holding on to Earth arm to stop him from stumbling over. 

The cold air was really starting to affect me as the wind blew harder and my teeth started to chatter. I picked up my pace to walk next to Omega, but I was beat to the punch when I felt a jacket rested over my shoulders.

“Cold?” I heard the chilling voice of Air ask. 

“Um...th..thank you.” I said through shivers and nerves. 

I slipped my arms into the sleeves and I felt him walking closer to me before his hand grabbed hold of my arm. We both stopped our pace as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“I’ll tell you this again, our little Fire. Enjoy your ignorance while you still have it and do what your told. It’ll be a lot less painful that way.” He sternly spoke before releasing his tight grip on my arm. 

“You do that, and I won’t let your lover know about your little fling in the closet.”

His last words made my heart sink as I watched him walk off to catch up with the rest of the group.

How could he know that? Why was it so important that I remain oblivious about everything?

“Less painful.” I repeated his cold warning at me. 

Things already were painful, but maybe I should just keep my curiosity to myself. It was a lot more fun when I wasn’t constantly thinking of all the ominous things around me. 

“Ghoulette! Hurry up!” I heard the tall ghoul holler at me as I picked up my pace to catch up with them. 

I had to be more careful, I thought as I walked next to Omega. The moon might be asleep, but the air was still listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note. I recently just changed my user name. Figured I’d point it out in case it made things confusing.


	33. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And if you keep looking hard enough, you’ll eventually find what it is you’re looking for. The thing is...you might not like what you find.”

The shaking of the tour bus woke me as I laid uncomfortably on a slightly deflated air mattress. I sat up and stared through the darkness, trying to recall the end of the night.

We all stumbled back to the bus from the bar, Water and my singer holding up a drunken Earth and giving him a much needed help inside. Then we took shots. A lot of shots. I giggled to myself in the silence. That explains the “mysterious” location I found myself in.

I reached all around me in search of my phone, finally grabbing it and shinning the bright light in the dark room. I sat on a double air mattress that had been squeezed in the back area of the bus, thick black sheets tacked up on the wall to conceal the windows. 

“I wonder who’s idea this was?” I thought as I laughed to myself, letting out a deep yawn as I scratched through my thick mane. 

I brought my phone to my face, squinting as the bright light hit my eyes. “6:00.” I said to myself as I read the screen.

Of course I was already up so early, even after a night of drinking. Some things never change.

With that, since I probably wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep even if I tried, I awkwardly made my way off the deflating mattress and to the front of the bus. 

The smell of coffee greeted me as I stumbled to the living area to see tired green eyes sitting next to a brooding Air. They were leaning in close as they quietly spoke to each other. The look in my lovers eyes pained me as the taller ghoul whispered to him and I soon felt the awkwardness as their conversation came to a holt when they both stopped to look up at me. 

My singers smiled at me, giving me chills as he spoke my name, scooting away from Air as he approached me and placing a kiss on my forehead.

“D..do you want some coffee?” He asked and I nodded, watching him pour the hot liquid into a glossy black mug. 

Silence soon fell over the room as the two band mates exchanged glances to each other and to me. Me all the while looking back at them in awkward confusion. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys.” I spoke, biting my lip.

From the strange tension in the room, it must have been a rather important conversation.

“Oh, it’s no big deal. We just didn’t think you’d be up this early.” My singer replied as he leaned back against the small counter. 

“I didn’t think anyone BUT me would be up this early.” I spoke, causing them both to chuckle. 

“Early bird, eh?” I heard Air say from the couch and I smiled up to see unusually kind eyes.

“Yeah, I always have been.” I replied, sitting down next to him in the couch before taking a sip from my coffee.

He seemed slightly taken aback from this, but I brushed it off. I was more than likely going to walk in on private conversations a lot in the next few weeks, so there was no need to linger in the uncomfortableness of it. 

My singer sat down in a chair across from us, pushing messy dark hair from his face as he sipped from his cup. I watched as bright emeralds gazed out of the large window and onto the passing trees outside. I noticed the lingering worry in them that I started to notice was always there. I wondered what he was thinking. What consumed his mind so viciously. I wondered what secrets he was holding in. 

“So!” Air abruptly stated, causing both my singer and I to jump a little. “One Ritual down. How does it feel?” He asked, causing me to unintentionally blush. 

“It was amazing.” I humbly replied as I smiled into my mug. 

“It seemed to suit you.” He said, placing his long arm around me and squeezing my shoulder. “You held your own out there, that’s for sure. And trust me, I would know. I can see everything.” He spoke and his words left me frozen. 

I looked up to him, his dull eyes returning as he gave me a stern gaze. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut short before I could form the words.

“From his ‘perch’ .” A groggy Earth spoke as he stumbled into the living area, opening the fridge as he rummaged through it. 

We all looked in his direction as he loudly moved items around, finally deciding on a cold slice of pizza before closing the door.

“He’s the highest up on the stage so he thinks he ‘sees everything’.” Earth continued, holding up air quotations. “When he really just goes to Sister if he sees anything he deems ‘wrong’. Pshh.” He finally finished his rant and we all attempted to hold in our laughter.

“Someone’s a little cranky when they’re hungover, huh?” My singer stated, resulting in a mocking look from the drummer. 

“Oh, fuck off dude.” He said before returning back to his bunk. 

Only a second more passed before I couldn’t contain myself any longer.

“Well that was interesting.” I giggled, looking to my singers smiling face.

“Jesus.” He mumbled before finishing off his coffee. “I’m going to need to sleep that shit off.” 

He spoke as he rose up off the chair. He walked over to me, leaning over to place a kiss on my lips. Strange how every new kiss was better than the last. 

“Feel free to join me.” He whispered with a wink, causing me to giggle. 

“Tempting.” I replied as I watched him fade into the darkness of the slim hall. 

I continued to giggle, shaking my head as I sipped some more from my drink before noticing the long slender arm that was still draped across my shoulder. I peered up at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable bust determined not to let him know that.

I laughed when he did a reverse of “the move”, faking a yawn to slowly move his arm back to his sides.

“That was slick.” I teased, which caused him to chuckle.

Silence soon fell over the room again and I was slowly starting to regret my choice in seating. 

“Listen, about last night. I didn’t mean to come off as such an ass, but you just need to understand that..” The tall ghoul started to speak but I cut him off.

“Hey, I get it. I’m meddling in things that aren’t any of my business.” I spoke, catching him off guard. 

“Okay, yes. But that’s not exactly it..” He started to say before I cut in again. 

“I understand. You don’t have to threaten me to get me to understand. And you certainly don’t need to try and frighten me.” I continued and he bowed his head slightly, letting out a breathy chuckle. 

“Again, I apologize about the threats, but I’m not trying to frighten you. I’m trying to help you.”

I furrowed my brow at his words. “What is there to help?” I asked and he chuckled again to my frustration. 

“Sometimes, you just need to leave things be. Some things you can’t stop, even once you know the truth.” 

My heart sank with his words. Now I was regretting my decision to get up from my mattress fortress in the first place. 

He placed his hand on mine that rested on the table and I could tell he was trying his best at comfort, something that didn’t seem to com me naturally to him.

“No one wants you to get hurt, but we can’t help you if you go nosing around.” He continued, peering his dull grey eyes down the hall where our sleeping band mates lay.

I swallowed hard at his words as my realization grew. 

“And if you keep looking hard enough, you’ll eventually find what it is you’re looking for. The thing is...you might not like what you find.” He spoke sincerely but sternly to me. 

All I could do was nod. I believed him. I understood that I took up something that was more than filling in for an injured band mate. That was more than briefly living every dream I’ve ever dreamt. I understood that none of that mattered anymore. I was in this, whatever it may be, for the long haul. And as I walked back down the dark hallway and into my lovers sleeping arms, I finally understood that ignorance was truly bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter, and a little bit of Air redemption. He’s not always boring and brooding! Anyway, I do apologize for the long wait in between chapters. Crazy how forgetful you get when life happens. But, as always, I love to see your feed back and I should be getting more into the swing of writing. Thank you for reading <3


	34. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your secrets safe with me.”

“There is no way I am shorter than you! Come here!” Earth frustratingly said to me as we sat in some empty seats of our next venue. 

The guys around had been teasing him all week that he was looking a little small compared to me and even more so today since I had decided to wear slightly heeled shoes to sound check. Amidst my giggling I felt him grab hold of my arm, pulling me with him as he descended to the ground floor of the venue. I stumbled along behind him until we came face to face with a large wall. 

“Take your shoes off.” He said in an almost demanding tone. 

I gave him a look of minor disbelief as small laughs were still trying to peek through my lips. 

“Is this really necessar...” 

“We’re going to settle this once and for all!” He cut me off very dramatically. 

With that I bent down to fulfill our sassiest ghoul his latest wish, all while hearing the rest of the guys snickering as they made their way down to us. 

“You know, it’s okay to be a short guy. Plenty of girls are into it.” I continued to tease as I pulled my shoes off and awaited his next command. 

“Okay, now stand along this wall. Feet flat!” He spoke quickly, handing a drum stick to Omega before standing close next to me.

“Measure us.” He said in the most serious of tones.

Omega looked confused for a moment as he looked at the drum stick and then to Earth and myself before placing it against the wall high above our heads. 

“And the NOT shortest ghoul....is...” He said loudly, trying his best to sound like an announcer at a fighting match. 

The room grew quiet as he lowers the drum stick closer and closer to our heads and I could feel a cheesing grin on my faces as I saw the other guys fake their awaiting anticipation.

“Earth! By a whole inch!” He said, turning and waving the drum stick in the air while Earth nearly jumped from the wall in excitement.

“Yes!” Earth exclaimed as the guys all laughed and shook their heads.

“Are you happy now?” Water asked through chuckles as Earth took back his drumstick.

“Yeah And you guys can suck it. I’m out!” He spoke as he backwards walked towards the exit to backstage, both fingers flipping the bird as he went.

“Don’t get too cocky! It was only an inch!” I hollered at him just as his back hit the exit door. 

“I’ll take what I can get!” He replied as he pushed the door open and left.

The rest of us continued our laughter at the whole ordeal as we went to grab the rest of our things.

“What a drama queen.” Omega chuckled about our feisty drummer.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear there was a middle aged woman trapped in that little body.” Alpha chimed in, causing me to cough up the water I had just taken a drink of. 

“You guys are brutal.” I said as I zipped up my guitar case and placed it next to its amp.

“He can handle it.” Omega said, nudging me with a wink causing me to smile at his touch.

It was strange the way I felt around him, getting goosebumps and butterflies, but not in the same way I felt them when I was with my singer. I certainly didn’t feel the same way towards Omega as I did him, not as strongly that is. 

Yet, there was still something there. I was more comfortable with him than I was with my singer at times, something I couldn’t quite explain. I trusted him and I knew he cared about me and that’s all that really mattered. He cared about his friend too and that’s why in the days since our ordeal in the closet we haven’t spent much time together. To try and avoid something like that from happening again. As much as we could that is.

But today, I didn’t feel like separating myself from one of the closest friends I had on this tour and from the looks of it, he didn’t either.

“Hey, since we have a while before our show tonight, I’d like to take you to this really cool spot just a few blocks from here. How about it?” He spoke down at me as a smile formed on my face. 

“Anything to get away from that bus.” I replied before picking up my backpack and following him towards the exit. 

“We’re headed out, you guys want to join us for some lunch?” The blue eyes ghoul hollered to his band mates as he leaned against the door.

They all looked from one another, sharing some sort of silent conversation before Water finally answered.

“Yeah. We’ll meet you two up there in a bit.” 

Omega nodded and with that we both exited the venue.

.................................

“So What is this oh-so-cool place you’re taking me?” I asked as we walked under the bright sun of a new city. 

That was probably the thing I enjoyed most- aside from performing, that is. Getting to see so many new places. It was crazy how different each town was from each other. 

“Oh, it’s just a Bar and Grill I enjoy. Nothing too special, I just thought you might enjoy it also.” He said with a soft smile. 

I hooked my arm with his as we casually strolled the somewhat busy sidewalks, mostly filled with kids enjoying the final days of their summer break.

“Here we are. After you.” My tall ghoul spoke as he held the large glass door open for me. 

I entered to a pretty bustling place, nearly packed with people talking with friends and enjoying their food. There were plenty of huge TVs mounted up on every wall, all playing a different sports game. It seemed like a pretty casual spot, with a sign at the front reading “Please seat yourself.” and a basket of paper menus hanging right above it. I quickly grabbed one before following Omgea to a couple of open seats at the bar.

I sat down on the rocky stool, opening the menu and gazing at the many food and drink options before a tall glass of beer was placed in front of me.

“Thanks.” I smiled to Omega as he sipped on one of his own. 

Minutes passed as we both just sat and chatted in the crowded restaurant, striking up a conversation with the bartender as we awaited our food.

“I love it when you come to visit, man. It’s always a pleasure having you here.” The stocky bartender said to Omega, his thinning hair spiked firm with gel, his brown eyes glimmering as he looked at the tall ghoul.

“Oh course! I couldn’t think of a better place to..” 

“Um, excuse me?!”

The sound of a mans voice a few seats down cut off the ghoul as he spoke.

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asked with a smile, but the man didn’t sound very amused. 

“I’ve been standing here waiting for my drinks for ten minutes now. What’s the big hold up?” He annoyingly asked. 

I looked up at my ghoul as we exchanged awkward glances, trying to hold in our laughter at the extremely rude man.

“Sorry about that man, I’ll get those right away.” The bartender spoke before walking to the opposite end of the bar to mix the drinks. 

Curiosity got the best of me, causing me to lean over to look past Omega to see who this angry man was. My heart sank to my stomach as my eye rested on him, his brown hair having grown out a bit, looking unkept and his bright hazel eyes glaring at his phone before peering up in my direction. 

I quickly concealed my face back behind Omegas body again, causing him to look at me funny. 

“What are you doing?” He chuckled as my eyes grew wide with worry.

“We..we need to go.” 

He looked down at me in confusion. 

“What? Why?” He spoke but before I could answer him, I reached in my bag, pulling money out for our drinks then pulling him by the wrist out of the restaurant.

I walked swiftly down the increasingly busy side walk, too nervous to look back and just hoping the man didn’t actually see me.

“What is he doing here? Is he following our tour?” My head pounded with questions as I felt Omegas hands pull my arm, stopping me from going any further. 

“What the hell was that?” He asked, puzzled and a little irritated.

I sighed, cautiously peeking around him to make sure we weren’t being followed, my heart pounding hard in my chest.

“Ghoulette. What’s wrong?” He asked, now with a look of concern. 

I swallowed hard before forcing the words out of my mouth.

“That man. The one yelling at the bartender.” I started, not knowing exactly how to word this. 

He gave me a look, encouraging me to go on.

“I saw him..at that first Ritual. He stopped me in the crowd to talk with me. The whole thing seemed...off...as if he knew something he shouldn’t.” I spoke nervously, tugging at my ear as I continued to look past Omega. 

“Well, what did he say to you?” Omega asked, concern still slapped across his face.

“He was some kind of journalist. Writing about Ghost or something. I don’t exactly remember. I just knew that it seemed like something was up.” 

My heart was still racing at this point and all I wanted to do was to get away from that bar. My ghoul just stood there, his blue oceans strained as he thought.

“Did he see you back there?” He finally asked and I shook my head. 

“I don’t think so.” I answered and he lightly nodded his head.

It grew painfully silent between us as he continued his strained thoughts and I began shaking my leg with impatience for his to respond. 

“Okay. It’ll be okay.” He finally spoke, uncertain certainty in his thick accent.

“Well just have to be more careful.” He continued, more reassuringly, slightly calming me.

“You’re just very recognizable, Ghoulette. Maybe we should tell Sist..” 

“No!” I frantically cut him off.

“Don’t tell Sister. Or anyone. I’ll be careful, I promise.” I quietly pleaded with him. 

He peered down at me, his deep oceans pulling me into a wave of comfort as he looked into my eyes. 

“Your secrets safe with me.” He smiled, calming my nerves a little. 

“Hey!”

The voice of someone nearby made me jump as my eyes naturally moved behind Omega, expecting the journalist to be standing there. But, to my surprise, there was no one. 

“What are you guys doing?” The mysterious voice spoke again, making me jolt my head around to see an injured Alpha walking toward us, the others not too far behind.

He finally made it to where we were standing with a confused look on his face. 

“Weren’t you two going to the Bar for lunch?” He asked as he looked from me to Omega.

“Eh, it was too crowded. Thought we’d find you guys and head somewhere else.” Omega smoothly lied, Alpha not hesitating to believe him. 

“We passed a place a ways down. Looked decent.” He recommended, pointing his thumb behind him. 

“Sounds good to me.” Omega said as the both turned to walk in the other direction, me following closely after, leaving my secret where we stood and not looking back.


	35. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s going to happen?” I asked, worry in my voice as I looked down at him.
> 
> “He’s going to be dealt with.” Alpha replied.
> 
> “And to me?”
> 
> “I don’t know.” Was all he said before turning and walking back the way we came.

“Come together! For Lucifer’s son!” 

The final chorus for Monstrance Clock rang over the audience and Papa and the ghouls and I all stood next to each other, arms around another’s waist as we gave a low bow to the crowd and them continuing to sing with the pre recorded chorus. 

I gazed out to the sea of admiring eyes as they looked up at us, devout as they sang and watched us exit the stage. The lights went off as the stage behind me went black and the roar from the crowd soared throughout the entire venue.

Their cheers pulsed through my body as the adrenaline from the show slowly started to fade away and I found, as I had these first few shows, that even though they knew we weren’t coming back out for another song, they called out for us anyway.

“Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!” Echoed all around as I handed my trusted roadie my guitar before tilting up my mask to take a large drink from my water bottle. “This could never get old.” I thought as the chants started to dissipate and the crowd slowly began to clear. 

I leaned against a support beam, tilting my head back as I let the cool liquid soothe my burning throat. It was crazy just how thirsty I could get while I was on stage.

“Hey.” The hushed tone of the Water Ghoul spoke as he approached me.

I looked up at him, placing my mask back down fully over my face just as he got to me. 

“We don’t have a lot of time to hang around tonight. A couple hours tops.” 

I nodded my head while I screwed the lid back on my bottle, pushing myself away from the support beam and towards the bassist.

“Be at the bus by twelve o’clock.” He said and I nodded again, not really feeling the need to speak to let him know I understood.

He soon turned and walked back into the sea of roadies and I went to the exit to head to my dressing room. 

This venue was different from the others, having a significantly smaller back stage area so we all ended up using one big room as a shared dressing room. All except Papa, of course. It didn’t bother me though. It wasn’t much different than being together in the bus and I actually enjoyed the forced company. 

I pushed open the exit to an even larger sea of roadies in the hall and I tried my best to swivel past them without running into anyone. I eventually pushed past, able to breath, adjusting my costume before going on my way again.

The halls got less and less busy as I walked, dragging my hand along the white cement walls, casually lost in my own thoughts. I hummed the tune of ‘Ritual’ to myself before I noticed footsteps not too far behind me. I didn’t think anything of it at first, but I started making wrongs turns anyway to see if they’d stop off somewhere and leave me to myself again, but they didn’t. 

“Okay, that’s a little off putting.” I thought to myself, not really wanting to look back to let them know I was on to them. 

So I kept a humming, deciding to just go to the dressing room anyway. It’s not like they could get in and there was an exit to the outside of the venue on the other end of the room anyway, so we wouldn’t be trapped by this nosey person. 

“Pssst. Ghoul! Could I get a quick word?” I heard the person, who I now could distinguish as a man, speak behind me. 

I ignored him. 

“This has to be some kind of trick.” I scoffed to myself. Sister or one of the other ghouls even, they had something to do with this. Probably testing me to see if I’d break any of the rules I was given. It made my heart race, the thought of them testing to see what I’d do. I was at least glad to know that I was more clever than that. 

A smile formed under my mask as I turned one last corner, the dressing room just being at the end of the hall. 

“Ghuleh! Indulge me for a moment!” His next words seemed to stop my pace as I finally recognized the voice.

“No.” I thought, my body turning to a cold sweat. 

“That couldn’t be...”

“Just a quick word.” The mans voice spoke from inches behind me, causing my body to jolt. 

Composing myself, I turned to face him, his hazel eyes peering carefully at me. We stood there for a brief moment in silence before he reached out a tan hand at me. 

“Names Mark. I just have a few questions for you.” He spoke in that same matter-of-fact tone.

I involuntarily placed my hand in his as he shook it, my mind attempting to force words out of my covered mouth.

“I..I’m sorry. I don’t..I mean, I can’t..” I attempted to excuse my way out of this conversation, but the look in his eyes as he stared into mine cut me off cold.

“I thought it was too good to be true. Even as I was walking around back here. I thought it wasn’t possible. Yet here you are.” His charming tone was changed to a sinister one as the words slithered from his mouth. 

He recognized me.

My heart was pounding in my chest, my feet seemingly glued to the ground. Omega was right. 

Just as the man opened his mouth to speak again, a small bit of relief swept over me, oddly enough, as I saw Air turn the corner to where we stood. I stopped for a moment, a look of contemplation in his dull eyes before he approached us.

“Sir!” He said, catching the journalist of guard as he quickly turned around. “Fans aren’t allowed back here.” The pianist finished, the man peering up at his tall and demanding frame. 

A small laugh escaped his lips as he heard the ghoul speak.

“Oh no. I’m a journalist, I just had a few questions..” 

“We don’t do unscheduled interviews. You’ll have to speak with our road manager about that.”

The man stood there, slightly puzzled as Air continued to make his way the the dressing room, me still glued to the floor.

The ghoul stopped his pace, clearing his throat causing me to look back to him as he motioned me to follow.

“I suggest you head on your way.” He spoke frankly before reaching for the door knob and slipping inside. 

I heard the man scoff out loud at Air’s request as I placed my hand of the heavy door, just glancing back to make sure he was actually leaving. 

“Maybe next time.” He spoke, letting my name leave his lips. 

I nearly gasped at his words and I could almost feel his pleased smile burning a hole through the back of my head before entering the room and slamming the door shut behind me. 

I entered the decently spacious room, attempting to compose myself as I saw Alpha sitting on the couch next to an exhausted looking Omega. Earth was sitting on a stool hitting his drumsticks on his knees to an aggressive beat.

“Great job yet again, Ghoulette!” I heard the thick accented ghoul holler as he began to unbutton the shirt of his costume. 

I took off my mask as I smiled at him, acknowledging his words with a nod. 

“You might actually replace this asshole indefinitely.” He teased causing Alpha to flip him off. 

I laughed in response as I walked over to the bar like counter where my bag set. I pulled out my normal clothes, placing my mask inside before turning to see Air emerge from the restroom. 

“How did he know your name?” The brooding ghoul asked, causing the mood in the room to dramatically shift. 

I was silent. I didn’t think he’d heard that. I’d hoped he didn’t and now I wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Who?” Alpha asked after a long moment of tense silence. 

“Mark Harmon.” Air said and I was shocked by the other ghouls reactions as if they knew who it was. 

“Wait. Isn’t he part of that crazy religious group?” Omega asked, slightly confused. 

“Shit, you’re right. The Commanders or something wasn’t it?” Alpha replied.

“Yeah! That’s what it was! I thought Sister got rid of them years ago. Fucking crazy how..”

“How did he know your name?” Air asked again, speaking over the two guitarists oddly fond remembrance as he waited for my reply.

I still didn’t speak. I was frozen with fear and with guilt. My eyes looked at the questioning ghoul and then to Omega and I saw the realization in his eyes as they looked in mine. 

“Wait..was he out there or something?” The blue eyed ghoul asked but Air ignored him, instead slowly making his way toward me.

I was desperately trying to keep my body from shaking as I finally forced the words from my mouth.

“B..because I told it to him.” I spoke, hardly able to keep my voice steady. 

The look in the tall ghouls eyes frightened me as he looked as if he could strike me right then and there.

“You did..what?” He said in almost a whisper. 

That’s when panic took over as I frantically tried to explain myself.

“I didn’t know who he was! He was just someone in a crowd. He told me he was a journalist. I..I wouldn’t have said anything is I knew.” I spoke, nearly sobbing at the realization of what I had done. 

“How long ago did this happen? Who were you with?” Air asked as I wiped tears that were welling up in my eyes.

All I could do was look at Omega, his blue eyes shadowed with disappointment. The room fell silent once more as I looked up at Air whose burning stare was still locked on me.

“Get Emeritus.” He finally spoke, looking to Earth. 

The drummer paused for a moment before standing up and going back out into the back stage hallways. I immediately stood up, a single tear running down my cheek.

“Sit.” Air demanded, pointing his long finger to the stool and I obeyed, not wanting to possibly cause anymore trouble than I already had. 

But resulting in calling on Papa couldn’t be a good thing at all and I was struggling to keep my composure as I thought of what he might do. 

Several long and dreadful minutes passed as we waited for Earth to return with our Papa, Water having made his way back from the stage and getting caught up to speed briefly. I had changed out of my costume, but other than that remained on the stool where Air continued his stares at me. It was so painfully quiet in that room that I almost couldn’t take it anymore before I heard approaching footsteps from outside the hallway door. 

Earth let himself in, followed by the dark pope. It was strange seeing him any place other than the stage, even stranger since we had had no sort of contact with each other since my first Ritual. All of the ghouls stood immediately with his presence, something I wasn’t quite expecting. I never really thought he was much more than an image for the band, assuming that Sister was the main authoritative voice, not just for us, but the entire Clergy.

But I guess I’d be wrong. 

His mismatched eyes scanned over his ghouls until they got to me. The look in his eyes frightened me as he approached. I’d never seen the calm spirited pope so angry, at least never towards me. Even the green eye of my lover looked at me in a way I’d never seen before.

“So. Earth has gotten me up to speed on this mess we find ourselves in.” He spoke, Italian accent echoing through the room as we all stood motionless. 

“Does anyone else care to explain?”

He held his arms out as he waited.

“It was an accident.” I softly spoke up, green and white eyes looking to me to continue. “And it won’t happen again. I promise to be more careful..” 

A deep laugh from the pope cut me off. He made his way closer to me and I swallowed hard in anticipation of what he would say. Or do.

He got so close that I could feel his breath on my neck as he leaned into me. I naturally tried to pull away but he grabbed hold of my arm, squeezing hard to ensure i wouldn’t move.

“You’re right, Ghuleh. It won’t happen again. I’ll make sure of that.” He whispered harshly into my ear, his grip tightening around my arm causing me to whimper at the pain before releasing me.

I held onto my newly sore limb as he turned to face the other ghouls, his hands behind his back as he slowly paced. 

“Do you think he’s still here?” Papa asked, looking up to Air.

“Definitely. He’ll probably linger around all night.” 

“Good.” Papa responded as he stopped his pace. 

“Well need to find him. Immediately. Tell security. We’ll need to have every exit cover..” 

“I don’t understand..why can’t we just leave? Why do we need to hunt him down?” I asked, cutting the dark pope off regretfully as he glared at me not to continue.

“What if he’s already gone?” Earth asked from the other side of the room.

“Then we’ll need to track him down immediately. We can’t let him get too far..”

“What are you going to do? Kill him?” I scoffed in amusement as I once again cut Papa off. 

The room fell painfully silent as the ghouls looked from one another, Papa clenching his gloved fists at his side. Horror filled me as realization swept over me.

“This is fucking ridiculous! You can’t just go and get this man and..” 

“STOP talking.” The dark pope roared, pointing his finger at me as I stood too paralyzed with fear to continue speaking. 

He kept his firey gaze on me for a moment before taking a deep breath, slicking his black hair down as he composed himself.

“Alpha. Will you please take our young Fire to the bus.” He gently spoke to the guitarist who immediately agreed and stood up and walked towards me. 

I looked around the room again, all the ghouls not keeping eye contact with me. Not even Omega. Instead he shook his head in disapproval. Not at his pope. It was for me and I knew it. 

Defeated, I grabbed my bag and slung it around my shoulders before following Alpha out to the parked bus. 

It was an oddly brisk night for this time of year. I held onto my arms as we walked to the lone bus, the driver already inside waiting. The doors opened and I took a step on, stopping to turn to Alpha.

“What’s going to happen?” I asked, worry in my voice as I looked down at him.

“He’s going to be dealt with.” Alpha replied.

“And to me?”

The ghoul looked down for a moment. “I don’t know.” Was all he said before turning and walking back the way we came. 

I stood there and watch him go back inside, the chilling night air finally causing me to retreat into the warmth of the bus. I dropped my bag in the table and slunked on the couch. 

Silent tears began to stream down my face as I sat alone in my own worried thoughts.

“This isn’t good. You could have fucked everything up, you know?” I scolded myself out loud, not caring if the driver could hear me through his privacy door. 

I pulled my knees up to my chest, letting my tears flow, and I wished more than anything that I could talk with my brother. I missed him so much it hurt. The only thing easing that pain was the joy I felt being apart of this band. And now that was gone too.

But I couldn’t talk to him. I couldn’t talk to Omega, or my singer or my friends. And i couldn’t talk to my parents. The thought causing more tears to form.

I eventually willed myself up from the couch, kicking off my shoes as i climbed into my singers bunk, searching for any lasting comfort I could find. And as the bus pulled away from the venue with me as it’s only passenger, I knew that in this moment, I was truly alone.


	36. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Blue it is then.”

I laid awake in my lovers bunk for what felt like hours, looking up at the blank empty ceiling as the bus gently rocked back and forth. I didn’t know what time it was since my phone had died sometime during my stressful night, though I could tell it was morning from the tiny peeks of sunlight slipping through the black curtain of the bunk. 

I didn’t know where the bus had taken me, if to our next Rituals location or somewhere else entirely. I half expected to be back in New York, having somehow driven all the way there through the night. It wouldn’t surprise me if that bit of unrealistic travel were to occur at this point. But, at least I’d be home with Dylan. That was about the only comfort I could think up in this scenario. 

Before I could continue to torture myself any longer with my slightly depressive state, I forcefully willed my body out of the bunk and to the front of the bus. 

It didn’t feel right it being this empty and I suddenly found myself missing the space cooped up with ghouls.

“Quit being sad. Get a goddamn grip.” I harshly told myself as I literally shook the thoughts from my mind before deciding to look out to try and figure out my location. 

I was comforted by the unfamiliarity of my passing surroundings and guessing that i was on my way to a new city instead of my old one.

“At least they’re not sending me back.” I thought, referring to Sister, or Papa, or whoever it was that was in charge of me. 

My mind wondered back to last night, the look of disappointment in my fellow ghouls eyes, the harsh sound of anger coming from Papas painted lips.

I didn’t know what repercussions I was bound to face for causing such a mess, and I certainly didn’t want to think of what was going to happen to that man if they indeed had tracked him down. 

I still didn’t understand why he was such a threat, even if he was apart of some anti-Ghost group. He was still just a man, that was all. He could say intimidating words and follow ghouls around hallways and that was all. That had to be all, right? 

Either way, it was out of my hands and I was glad of that. If there was one thing he did do it was give me the creeps, even with his naturally suave composer. I shivered at the thought of his glaring hazel eyes as I walked to the cabinets to see what was inside to eat. 

I stood on tip toes, rummaging through snack cakes and chips, trying to find something resembling breakfast when the loud buzz of my phone on the table caused me to jolt my body in its direction. 

I stared for a moment, confused as I was sure before I had gotten up that it was dead but all of those thoughts went out the window once I saw who was calling.

Scrambling, I placed the phone to my ear, dipping down to the couch as I answered.

“Finally you pick up!” My brother teased on the bother end and I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

“Dylan.” Was all I said back, the surprise and awe of the moment overtaking me. 

“Hello to you too, sister.” His voice spoke into my ear as a smile grew on my face.

“Oh I’ve miss you so much! How are you? How’s everything back home? Are you doing well?” I asked, the words spewing out of my eager mouth. 

He laughed at my rambling before answering through my questions.

“I’m pretty great actually. Your boss called a few days ago to see if I wanted to help out around the station since you’ve been gone, so I’ve been keeping busy with that.” 

He spoke and I smiled even more at the thought of my boss teasing him constantly instead of me.

“As for everything else, it’s pretty much the same.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re doing well.” I said, trying my best not to cry like the emotional wreck I was. 

It had been so long since we last spoke and I hadn’t fully realized how much I was missing my little brother.

“I...um..met a girl, too, since the last time we spoke. She’s nice. I think you’d approve.” He said and I felt the opportunity for the teasing tables to turn in my favor.

“Now look who has a crush!” I said into the phone, hearing him chuckle on the other end.

“I know, I know.” He replied and I could almost feel him blushing from miles away.

“So are you two a thing or just taking it slow?” I asked, genuinely curious. 

Dylan never really had too many girlfriends growing up. He was always more focused on other things.

“Just seeing where things go for now. I do like her though. She makes me happy.” His words made my heart flutter. 

“My little brothers in love.” I jokingly thought to myself.

“I’m happy you’re happy.” I said as I looked around the empty bus. 

If one of us could be happy, I was always glad for it to be him instead of me. 

“How’s everything with you?” His deep voice took me out of my sad thoughts.

“They’re..good. Just keeping busy..ya know.” I replied, trying and horribly failing at sounding believably happy in this particular moment. 

“Everything okay?” He asked and I could tell he knew something was wrong.

He could always tell those sort of things.

I shook my head, trying to force a smile on my face in an attempt to seem more uplifted. 

“Yeah..I’ve just had a rough couple of days. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“We all have bad days. You’ll get through it because you’re amazing.” His encouraging words sent more tears to my eyes.

“I love you.” I said softly.

“Love you too.” He chuckled softly at my sappiness. 

Silence overcame our conversation for a few moments with just the sound of our breathing coming through either end.

“So...I’ve wanted to ask you something since we first talked but..I don’t want to come off overly paranoid.”

My brothers slightly unsettled words came as a shock to me. He was never one to be put off so easily.

“What is it?”

“Well..do you ever get the feeling..that you’re being watched?” He spoke and I could feel his tension through the phone.

I knew that feeling all too well.

“Yeah, I..I suppose. What, do you think you’re being stalked?”

The words leaving my lips made my stomach turn.

“No, not exactly. It’s hard to explain. It just seems like everywhere I go, I notice someone has been staring at me. But it’s never the same person. I don't know, I think I’m just being paranoid.” He spoke with an unsettledness to his voice.

It wasn’t like him to be this way, but I wasn’t sure what to think of that situation. 

“That seems odd. Maybe you’re overthinking it.” 

“No...they are definitely staring at me.” 

“Sometimes when you go looking for something you’ll find it. Even if its not actually what’s happening. It’s probably just all in your head.” I said, trying my best at reassuring him.

“Eh, you’re probably right. Maybe I’ll stay at a friends house for a few nights. Try to get my mind off it.” He spoke self assured.

“Good idea.” I smiled before looking out the large window to see that the bus had stopped at what appeared to be a hotel parking lot.

I didn’t think we were staying over night again for a while, so I was a little surprised at the sight in front of me.

“Huh.” I spoke involuntarily out loud at my minor confusion. 

“What?” Dylan asked but before I could respond anything I heard the doors to the bus open and the sound of footsteps as someone started to enter. 

Omega came through to doorway, blue eyes tiredly gazing upon me as he held onto two small boxes.

“I..I have to go. I’ll talk to you as soon as I can.” I said unwillingly into the phone as I stared at the tall ghoul. “I love you.” 

I sadly smiled before hanging up the phone and placing it to the side, then standing up to meet my ghoul. 

“What are those?” I motioned to the boxes he held in his large hands. 

His blue eyes looked down to them before he revealed what they were. Colored contact lenses. 

“Brown or blue?” He spoke sternly as I looked down at them with dismay. 

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out as I looked from the boxes to him. They were going to hide me. That was my punishment. The thought both saddened and angered me as the ghoul impatiently awaited my response. But I didn’t know how to respond. 

“Blue it is then.” He spoke, deciding to choose for me, placing the box on the table. 

I picked it up, gazing upon the printed cardboard, discouraged. 

“Are you joking?” I finally asked, trying to suppress my emotions as much as possible. 

“Not in the slightest.”

“So their plan is to hide me? With contact lenses?” I laughed to a not so amused ghoul. 

“What would you rather them do? Send you back home?” The annoyance in his voice rose along in volume and it made my body tense. 

“I just don’t see how...” 

“You told me you had this taken care of, but you didn’t. You told me not to go to Sister, so I didn’t. And now I’m made to clean up the mess that you involved me in. So just wear the goddamn contacts.”

His harsh tone made my heart sink and want to crumble into a thousand pieces.

“I..I’m sorry.” I spoke in nearly a whisper. “I didn’t know it was going to turn out to be this serious. I didn’t mean..I didn’t know..I.”

My words began to fall to pieces as they left my mouth, tears uncontrollably falling down my cheeks. 

Omegas stern gaze softened at my emotional state as he neared closer to me, pulling me into his embracing arms.

I wrapped my sad limbs around his body, feeling comfort in our embrace, wishing this madness would disappear into the morning air. But things weren’t that easy. They never were.

“You need to be careful.” Omega Finally spoke, causing my worry to creep back. 

“There are people out there that want to hurt us. To hurt you.” 

His words hit me hard in the chest. 

“Why would anyone want to hurt me?” I asked, pulling away from his arms.

He looked down at me, eyes strained as he seemed to think of the right words to say. 

“Please Ghoulette. Please just be careful.” He finally spoke, ignoring my question to my dismay. 

“Did anyone find that guy?” I asked, trying to look for some kind of “good news”. If that’s what you could call it. 

The ghouls shook his head, light hair moving back and forth on his head.

“No, we didn’t.” He said, pausing for a moment before continuing. “And that’s why you’ll have to stay on this bus in-between Rituals.”

“What? No. I can’t stay here. I can’t..” My eyes grew wide as I upsettingly tried to dispute his words before he cut me off. 

“You can. And you will. We just can’t risk anything right now.”

“What about sound checks? What about..” 

“It's all being taken care of. Please, just trust me. Can you do that?” He asked, almost pleading with me as if he knew something more that he was forced to keep from me.

I nodded, to exhausted from emotions to speak anymore, looking down at the small box that rested in my hands.

“You’ll need to wear those for shows..and any other time you’re off this bus in the future.” He said referring to the contacts.

Again, I just nodded.

“We’re stopping here to get some rest before the Ritual. Someone will be here to escort you when the time comes.”

The tall ghoul continued as I looked up into his concerned and caring orbs before he began to exit the bus, stopping just short of the door.

“I’m sorry..” He gently spoke, my name echoing through the once again empty walls of the bus in which I stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you all are still enjoying the story! I’ve been on an extreme update kick that I don’t plan on stopping any time soon. I get excited every time I begin to write a new chapter and I am eager to know how you all are feeling with the story so far. As always, thanks for reading! <3


	37. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Complicated.” She scoffed through a smile, shaking her head. “Just like everything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unmasked Papa’s POV

The heat of the afternoon sun shown brightly down on me as I made my way through the vast parking lot, snaking my way around an abundance of shiny cars as I neared our tour bus parked nearly at the end. 

A yawn escaped my lips and I started to feel the fatigue of the stressful night my counterpart must have had that had turned into a stressful day for me. I was given the basics of the situation from my other band mates, but even they were too tired to go into specifics for me.

All I knew was someone had recognized our new guitar player and it was urgent they track him down. Next thing I knew they went off to get some sleep before the Ritual tonight.

I was urged to rest to, for mine and the others sake, but my mind was too restless. I had to see her, to hear this story from her. To make sure she was okay. 

Before I even realized, I was standing in front of the bus doors, my heart beating hard in my chest for reasons I didn’t quite understand. Why was I always so nervous to see her lately? I hesitated for only a moment before pulling open the doors and stepping inside.

I entered the main siting area and was greeted to the sound of Jigolo Har Megiddo blaring through the speakers, and the petite musician turned mostly way from me, deeply concentrated on the microwave timer that slowly counted down. 

I watched as she lightly swayed to the music, small black shorts and a cut off shirt barely covering her pale skin. I chuckled to myself as I watched her sing along with the music, rocking her head from side to side as her fingers effortlessly taped along with the best of the drums. 

She soon stopped though as if she could feel my eyes were watching her before turning and jumping at the sight of me. I playfully laughed at her silly fright as she hurried to turn the music down to a reasonable volume before facing me again. 

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked in a breathless tone, dramatically placing her hand over her chest as it briskly rose and sank.

“Oh, long enough.” I laughed, amused at her surprised demeanor.

“I was..I was just making some macaroni.” She stated awkwardly as if she wasn’t sure why she said it. 

The timer went off loudly, filling the small space with a loud beeping sound before she quickly turned, pulling the door open and taking out her food, poring a packet of powdered cheese into the small plastic bowl, heavily fixated on her vigorous stirring as her feet guided her to the table. She plopped down on the couch, taking a moth full of food while continuing to tap along to the music that still filled the air.

“I thought you’d be sick of hearing this by now.” I said, referring to the music I had written as I sat down next to her. 

She looked up at me, pausing briefly as she swallowed her food. 

“I don’t think I could ever get sick of it.” She smiled softly before returning to address her small meal again. 

“Good song writing, I guess.” I joked, amusing myself more than anything.

She didn’t respond though, only taking a few more bites before setting her fork down and turning to me.

“So,what’s up?”

Her question caught me of guard for some reason as she sipped on a glass of water. 

“I um. I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to see you. To make sure..” 

“To make sure I’m okay.” She cut me off with a small smile as I was now fully able to gaze upon her face. 

I noticed her eyes were puffy and tired looking and I assumed she had a rough night also. But as I continued to look at her, I found that her eyes no longer held the same mismatched rarity in them, but instead were both a soft shade of blue. 

“I am.” 

Her words took me out of my trance and I must have given her a strange look resulting in her giggling. 

“I am okay.” She laughed reassuringly before returning to her food yet again. 

I returned the smile, moving my hair from my face as i looked around the bus. 

“Of course she was okay.” I thought to myself as I watched her scroll through something on her phone, deeply focused on it as she continued to eat. 

She was okay, yet she had a wall up and that was understandable.

“I guess I just..I wanted you to know that all of..this...it will be okay.” I spoke as she continued scrolling before peering up to me again, her smile now weary. 

“I hope so.” She said, her new eyes locked on mine as we shared a moment of understanding. 

The moment was brief though as she soon stood up to throw away her bowl and fill her glass with more water, sipping it as she leaned against the counter. 

“So...contacts eh?” I asked causing her to furrow her brow slightly, almost as if she’d forgotten she was wearing them. 

“Yeah, Omega told me I needed to stay hidden. It’s for the best.” Her words strained a little as if she was trying to convince herself of the last part. 

“Right.” I nodded, as it did make sense. 

She was recognized because of her eyes, therefore they had to be hidden, though I’m sure that fact didn’t ease the stress of it.

Silence filled the living space as she rocked gently on her heals while humming to a new song I couldn’t seem to make out, staring almost longingly out of the large window behind her.

“Is this what it’s like?” She asked breaking the silence and causing me to perk up suddenly. 

“What is what like?” I asked back as she still stared out of the window. 

“Not being able to go to ‘band stuff’?” 

Her slight sarcastic tone made me chuckle as she referred to my absence from sound checks and other before ritual activities. 

“Well, no. Not exactly. I’m usually not confined to the bus.” I responded and she smirked. 

“Hmm. I guess that’s true.”

Silence fell over us again as she continued to gaze out of the window, stopping to take a sip of her water, then only to return her attention to the window again.

I found myself watching her watch the glass, so deep in her own thoughts that I noticed the small movements in her face as they all raced through her mind. I started to slowly scan her small frame, noticing more freckles on her shoulders I hadn’t seen before, a small mole that rested just about her bellybutton and the scar on her hip peaking just above her black shorts. It was strange how I felt like I knew her so well yet didn’t know her at the same time.

She let out a deep sigh that took me out of my thoughts and back up to her face that looked to the ground for a moment before her lips formed a smile as she looked up at me. 

“So what do you do, when you’re not with the rest of us?” She asked as she came back over to sit next to me on the couch, her demeanor seeming more uplifted for some reason. 

I raised my eyebrows at her question as she crossed both of her legs in the seat as she sat. 

“Hmm. Different things. Sometimes I read. Sometimes I sleep. I usually just walk around a bit. People watch, I guess.” I spoke, feeling that was a more mundane way for one to spend their free time.

“And what kind of people do you like to watch?” She asked, a genuine look in her eyes as they awaited my response. 

“Umm, old people, I think. They’re so..unpredictable.” I said, waving my fingers in the air in a sort of sarcastic awe. 

It must have been amusing enough from the small laugh she let out. 

“Who would have thought that the elderly would be so entertaining to watch.” She spoke through giggles causing me to grin.

“You just have to pay closer attention.” I said with a joking wink that encouraged her giggles further. 

“There’s plenty of interesting people that come through the parking lot if you have time to watch. Though, that does get boring after a while.” She said, her smile fading as her current situation came to light once again.

I placed my hand on her leg, feeling the chill of her skin as she looked to me.

“I’m always here if you..need someone to talk to. Vent, I suppose.” My words left her with another distressed look as she seemed to contemplate what she wanted to say.

“I just..I don’t understand all of this. Why it’s such a big deal.” She said as she finally started to open up. “I guess I don’t understand why everyone seems so threatened by the reporter guy. Or whatever he is...I mean, what’s the worst he could do?” She looked up to me, hopeful for an answer. 

“We’ve just..” I started, trying to find the right words. “We’ve had trouble with the people he’s associated with before. They caused a lot of..difficulties in the past. It’s complicated to expla..” 

“Complicated.” She scoffed through a smile, shaking her head. “Just like everything else.”

Her pained words hit hard as she spoke them. She was exhausted, from the secrets and the lack explanations. From all of it. She deserved to feel that way. I only wished I could help her somehow. I guess that’s what I was trying to do now. 

“There’s nothing good that could come from him..or the others..it’s for the best that we just end it.” I said, hoping that she would understand. 

She looked to my hand that was still placed on her thigh as she began to trace around my fingers. 

“I just..I don’t want him..I don’t want anyone to get hurt. Even if their intentions are bad. Even if they want to hurt me.”

Her words hit close to me as I now saw what had been dwelling on her mind this entire time as her kindness seemed to overtake her reasoning. She didn’t want to cause harm to this man, even though she knew to a certain extent that he wanted to harm her. She was unbelievably pure. 

“Hey.” I spoke gently as I tried to catch her eyes that were still focused on her tracing fingers. “All of this is out of your hands now. You don’t need to worry about it. I promise.” 

She looked up to me, a smile finally coming through her weary eyes.

“So...when the hell can I get off this bus? I can barely take it anymore!” She exclaimed playfully as she dramatically slouched lower in the couch. 

“You’ve not even been her a day.” I chuckled at her pouting.

“I know. Still, it’s driving me crazy.”

I smirked at her, shaking my head as I ran my fingers through her wavy hair.

“Until the coast is clear I suppose.”

“I thought there was nothing to worry about.” She stated through pecks she left on my hand. 

I rubbed my thumb across her lips for a moment, hoping she would continue her embraces but instead stopping to wait for my answer. 

“I don’t know. He...Papa..must think this is the best option for you.” I said, trying not to show my disapproval as I spoke his name. 

“It’s a shame you two don’t chat more.” She joked and I dryly laughed.

I wasn’t comfortable with how much she seemed to admire the satanic pope, with all of the things I knew about him. She couldn’t help it I guess. He has that effect on people.

“Oh don’t worry. I hear a lot of what he has to say.” I spoke with annoyance as I simply couldn’t help myself. 

“Have you not liked any of them? Or just him?” She asked, picking up on my hints, sitting up as she scooted closer to me. 

Now that was a topic I never really thought of. 

“They all take their toll after a while. He just tends to..over step his boundaries.” The words leaving my mouth caused my heart beat to hasten.

“Like with me.” She spoke, her tone bearing slight guilt as she referred to her earlier encounters with the demon pope. 

She wasn’t exactly wrong, but that wasn’t quite it. 

“No. That’s not quite what I mean. You can do...I mean..you’re free to do what you like with whoever you like..” 

I began as my words stumbled over each other as I attempted to explain. 

“Although, I do enjoy when you choose to do those things with me..but, you don’t have to.” I continued to ramble to my frustration. 

I wasn’t sure what I was getting at but I desperately needed to figure it out. But before I made another attempt, I felt the warmth of her lips as they pressed into mine, her small hands grasping at both sides of my face as we lingered there for a moment before finally pulling away.

“I enjoy doing things with you too.” She spoke, her nose gently grazing mine. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just, his whole involvement is a little..” 

“Let me guess. Complicated?” She teased, pulling back to match her eyes with mine and I smirked at her ornery behavior. 

“To say the least.” I responded as she decided to straddle over my lap, running her fingers through my messy hair and I felt an opportunity arise. 

“He can get under my skin, that’s for sure.” I spoke, an evil grin on my face as I rubbed my hands uber her waist. 

“Is that so.” She asked, her eyes more focused on the window behind me. 

“Oh definitely. Kind of like this.” I said quickly before digging my fingers into her ribs causing her to flail about wildly, dragging me to the ground in her attempt to wrestle me off of her. 

Her laughter filled the bus as she attempted and failed to free herself from my grasp. She tried for a while, almost succeeding a few times before evetially deciding to give up. 

“Uncle!” She finally yelped from under me as I leaned into her, easing my grip on her waist as her tense body began to ease.

“Jerk!” She teasingly exclaimed, causing me to laugh with her defeat. 

“I couldn’t help myself.” I spoke through a smile, feeling accomplished. 

We laid there breathlessly for a moment, her hands reaching up to caress my arm, her nails lightly scratching up and down causing goosebumps to form. 

I reached up, placing a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in, kissing her deeply. We lived in that moment for a while, though not as long as I’d like, before I slowly pulled away, gazing upon her face, eyes still closed as she still reveled in the kiss.

“I love you.” I said, the words falling effortlessly out of my mouth as I spoke her name. 

She didn’t respond, but only blinking her eyes open in a sort of awe like state, as if that were the last thing she expected to hear. Her eyes fluttered as she peered up at me, her lips slightly parted as if my words took her voice away. We laid there in the comfort of our silence, my words finally filling her with a feeling that wasn’t complicated at all.


	38. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The weird eyes, like Emeritus.”

The moon was full and bright as it shown down on me , reflecting in the puddles that accumulated along the parking lot from the previous storm as all too familiar security guard escorted me through.

He was a tall man, a very tall man, with dark skin and bulging muscles that were barely covered by a tight fitting black t-shirt and I could tell why he was chosen to escort me back and forth these past few days.

I closed my eyes, letting my feet guide me as my mind began to wander, and I felt the chilled breeze of fall through the late summer air as we walked, cherishing the last moments I had outside before I was, yet again, confined to the bus. The adrenaline from our latest Ritual still ran through my veins and I found myself humming to songs as my mind danced through the set list, the white eye of the moon watching me carefully. 

A chuckle from the security guard next to me brought me to the present as I strained my neck to look up at him. 

“Am I amusing you?” I asked through a giggle as I peered through the holes in my mask at the large grin on his brown face.

“You could put it that way, yes.” He spoke causing me to chuckle myself. 

“I can’t help it. The songs get stuck in my head. I have to let it out somehow.” I replied, looking straight ahead to see the bus peaking over the horizon. 

“Doesn’t bother me. You’re a good hummer.” He said making me smile under my mask. 

“Cmon. You’ve been to every show I’ve been at. You can’t tell me you don’t get a song or two stuck in your head?” I asked, genuinely curious. 

It was silent for a moment before he finally spoke. 

“Ritual.” He said, smiling down on me with a subtle wink. 

I furrowed my brow at his words, realizing that he was correcting my use of verbiage and finding it a bit odd.

“And no, not usually. The music isn’t really my thing. No offense.” He continued with the same smile as before. 

I looked up at him again, finding it hard to peer at his over six foot frame and walk at the same time. 

“And what is your ‘thing’?” I asked as we had finally approached the bus, both of us stopping as he turned to face me. 

“The message.” He answered. 

His response took me by shock as he didn’t seem like the kind of person to be interested in the satanic concept of it all. Though, for some reason, I found it admirable.

Before I realized, his big arm reached over to open the bus doors and, unwillingly, I started to step inside. 

“See you again tomorrow.” He spoke, his deep voice caring through the open air. 

“Wait.” I said, turning around to face him as he started to walk away. “I’m not sure how long you’ll have to keep doing these silly walks, but..it would be nice to actually know your name.” I finished as he flashed a quick grin at me . 

“Marcus.” He said, stepping backwards from the bus as he spoke.

“See you tomorrow, Marcus.” I smiled and he nodded before turning to walk back towards the venue. 

I stepped onto the bus and into the the living space, finally able to take off my mask, freeing myself as I placed it on the table in front of me. I took the black cover off, pulling my hair out of its tie and letting it unravel over my shoulders, shaking it out while the air cooled my sweaty scalp. I stretched my neck to each side, raising my arms above my head as I let out a soft moan of satisfaction. 

I sort of started my own ritualistic way of winding down each night and since I usually had the bus to myself for at least an hour after Rituals, it was pretty relaxing.

I made my way down the hall, discarding my costume piece at a time as I got closer to the rest room, grabbing my bag along the way. I folded my costume neatly, placing it along a shelf in the back area of the bus before removing my bra and panties into a small hamper beneath it then quickly slipping on a fresh pair of underwear. 

I knelt down, rummaging through my bag, pulling out the shirt my singer let me borrow so I would “think of him” while I slept. The thought made me chuckle to myself as I pulled the black cloth over my bare torso, the words “Carnivore” printed across the chest in red. It did make me think of him, though I didn’t need much help in that department. I thought about him everyday.

I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander through his visits to the bus. He wasn’t usually here right after Rituals and I assumed Papa had something to do with that, but he usually joined us before noon the next day to sit and chat with his fellow band mates. 

Then they would all go to sound check and he would stay with me. Sometimes for a while, sometimes not. Still, I cherished each passing moment, not knowing when I’d see him again. 

I smiled as my thoughts danced under my closed eyelids. I thought of the way he smelled as his cologne still emanated from his worn shirt. I thought of the way his mouth moved every time he said ‘I love you’. I thought of the way his slender frame faded into the distance every time he left. 

I took a deep breath, sighing as I opened my eyes to my reality before picking myself up off the ground and walking into the rest room. 

My reflection caught me off guard as I stepped in, my wavy hair a frizzy mess and black makeup smeared nearly to the bottom of my cheeks. I pulled my hair back, leaning over the sink while splashing cool water on my face as I wiped away the black and sweat of the night. 

Patting my freshly cleaned face dry, I gazed into the mirror once again, almost to see a stranger looking back at me through colored contacts.

It was almost as if every night I’d forget that I had them in, all of the black makeup distracting from it a bit, only to remember once I saw my clear reflection. The sight made me uncomfortable as I looked from one matching eye to the other even though it had been nearly two weeks of me having to wear them. They made me feel like I was no longer...me. I sighed, shaking my head as I didn’t want to dwell in the thought any longer as 

I quickly took them out, placing them back in their case. Though, as I looked back at my reflection, my eyes back to their mismatched normalcy, I couldn’t help but think it wasn’t much better.

They were the reason I found myself in this mess. And not just with the journalist, or whoever the hell he was, but all of this. I could tell by the way people had looked into them that they had a significant part of why I was even here. 

Every ominous member of the Clergy I’d met thus far seemed in awe once they saw me and I knew it wasn’t for my freckled nose or puffy hair. I continued to stare deeply into them, admiring them and cursing them all the same. 

“The weird eyes, like Emeritus.” I mockingly said into the mirror as I remembered one of the first things Earth said to me.

“And just when I was starting to like you.” I spoke at them as if they were sentient beings, smirking while I pulled the tie from my hair and running a brush through the mess of tangles it had become.

With a little effort and a few hisses here and there, I finally smoothed it down. Feeling a little more content having finished my own little ritual, I placed everything back into my bag, taking one last glance into the mirror before shutting off the light and closing the door behind me.

I dropped the bag to the ground, hearing it thud as I began to stretch my tired body, causing a couple mysteriously located joints to pop. I soon stood still, rubbing at my eyes as I contemplated hitting the sack early before the faint smell of candles burning entered my senses. 

I turned halfway towards the front of the bus, a look of confusion slapped across my face as I was sure it was too early for any of the guys to be back by now. I stood there hesitant, a little put off by the situation before I finally willed my body to move to the living space.

The smell grew as I neared and, though it was still odd, it was oddly pleasant. As I got closer, I started to slow my pace, quietly easing into the small room, noticing the lights were low as I strained my neck to try and peer around the corner of the entry way. 

As I neared, I could barley see that someone was sat on the couch, just out of full view, though the spats covering their shinny black shoes peaked out from the doorway, causing me to stop my pace completely. 

“That’s strange.” I thought to myself as I realized who it was. “Why would he come here? Why now?” 

My thoughts raced along with my heart as feelings of elation and reluctance flustered my mind. Yet before I had another second to debate with myself, my legs began moving almost involuntarily. As if my body knew I needed to see him, even if my mind was unsure. 

I emerged from the entrance to the hall, looking down at my pope who sat one leg crossed over another, his gloved left hand tapping lightly on the table next to him. I gazed at him for a moment before he noticed, his eyes more focused on something in the other direction, the feeling of fear I had expected having washed away completely and replaced with longing.

I inhaled suddenly, having almost forgotten to breathe, the sound causing him to turn his attention to me. 

“Ghuleh.” He said, standing slowly, accent thick as he neared me. 

The mere sound of his voice gave me a chill that surged through my entire body and I found myself holding to the door frame for support. 

“It’s been too long.” He finished, a glimmer of lust in his moon like eye. 

And just like that, and like each time before it, I was his all over again.


	39. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you Papa.” I said breathlessly in between kisses.
> 
> “But not as much as you want me.”

I stood still in the entry way as the dark pope neared me, getting so close our bodies began to touch as he placed his gloved hands at the sides of my shoulders. The smell of him engulfed my senses and I felt myself becoming weak under his touch. 

“It’s so nice to actually see you, my perfect one.” He spoke and I had to keep reminding myself to breath, though it was still staggered. 

“And to fully see you.” He continued, placing his gloved hand to my cheek. 

I pressed gently into his embrace as I fell deeper and deeper into his lustful trance. It had been too long and I didn’t realize just how much I missed it, yet still the feeling was confusing. Every inch of my body seemed to long for him, his words and his touch. But my mind was having a battle between right and wrong as part of me yearned against it.

“What..” I started, swallowing my nerves as I attempted to force words out of my mouth. “What are you doing here?” 

I blinked at him, his green and white eyes burning through a deep stare. He paused as he looked at me before reaching his arms out in a dramatic gesture.

“To apologize, my Ghuleh.” He spoke causing me to blink in confusion. 

“Ap...apologize?” I stuttered as he lowered his arms, inching even closer to me causing me to step back further down the hall. 

“Yes. The other night. Tensions were high, understandably. Yet I feel I might have been too stern with you, my lovely one.” He replied, his beautiful eyes still locked on mine as we inched more and more down the slim hallway. 

I felt my tense body ease with each backwards step as I noticed I wasn’t so much stepping away from him anymore, but more like I was following him as he guided me back, like an effortless dance.

“No..no it’s fine..it’s..I understand why..”

I was barley able to speak as the air around me was becoming thick with inevitable passion, my tongue twirling and my sex throbbing.

“Either way. I’d like to make it up to you, my Fire.” 

His breathy tone gave goosebumps to my skin has he spoke in my ear, one hand placed behind my head, fingers intertwined in my hair and the other he used to start unbuttoning his costume.

Finally, I felt my back press firmly against the wall of the back room, his body sinking into mine as our lips grazed each other’s.

“Papa.” I whispered as he snaked his now free arm around my waist from underneath my shirt, his other hand pressed against the wall to keep himself balanced.

I placed my hands on his torso, his unbutton shirt allowing me to feel the smoothness of his bare skin as he pressed a leg in between my thighs causing me to lean into him more.

“Yes Ghuleh. Let Papa make it all better again.” He spoke, his voice low with arousal as he pushed more into my body, making me gasp as I felt his erection through his pants.

Without letting another agonizing second pass, I pressed my lips to his, digging my nails into his skin causing him to inhale sharply into our kiss. He soon pushed his tongue in my mouth and they danced together as he lifted me from the ground and I wrapped my legs around him as I clung hard onto his slick hair. 

He held me there for a moment as we hungrily kissed before dropping my legs to the ground, pulling at my hips to rub against his growing crotch, our mouths still stuck together as we exchanged bites and moans. He pressed his knee back into my cunt, causing me to moan suddenly to his pleasure. He smirked into our kiss, seeming pleased by my arousal as he pushed me further and further to my limit.

Our movements were ravenous, as if we were two starving animals, each trying to feast on the other. 

My hands made their way from his sides and to the belt of his pants, trying my best to get my jittering hands to undo it, him releasing his grasp on my hips to assist me. Our hands jumbled together as we almost desperately worked on being one less barrier of clothing between us, succeeding in our mission as his buckle unlatched and he quickly unbuttoned his black pants.

I instinctively went to reach for his growing crotch but he grabbed my wrist, holding it firmly against the wall as we continued our embraces. 

He was teasing me, not letting me get what I wanted as he continued to pleasure me, holding back just enough to drive me crazy. 

I whined into our kiss, feeling his lips smirk against mine as he reveled in my wanting.

“How much do you want me, Ghuleh?” He spoke in between lingering kisses, me nearly fighting for air after each one. 

I didn’t answer though, my mouth too busy to attempt to form words and instead just giving out a light moan, pressing into him harder. He pushed his knee back in between my burning thighs against my aching sex once again causing my body to jolt even more into his.

“Do you want me?” He spoke, his voice becoming hoarse as his arousal built with mine, yet he kept his composure while intently locking eyes with me. I stared deeply into them, the bright light of the moon shinning in on his painted face made them that much more of a haunting site to see. 

I attempted to nod to his question, my lips parting and hoping to feel his on them again, but he only still stared. 

“More than anyone? More than anything?” His warm breath seeped into my ear as he hoarsely whispered and I finally couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Anything.” I whispered back, finally able to snake myself from his grasp, quickly turning our position for his back to now be against the wall. 

This small act of dominance towards him seemed to catch him off guard, though he seemed slightly intrigued to let me continue. I gazed at him for just a moment, my eyes moving slowly down from his painted face and to his half exposed torso.

I paused on his bare chest, it looking mostly similar to my lover, yet there was something different I couldn’t but my finger on. It met with the seam of the mask he wore, it having nearly blended completely with the skin, looking more like a scar as it was latched into him.

My focus soon shifted as I moved my eyes down further, seeing his undone pants, his growing erection even bigger than before. I knelt down slowly, sure to leave small pecks to his skin as I went and to his approval. I pulled his pants down, exposing his cock immediately as he wore no underwear, taking it in my hands and feeling it’s girth between my fingers.

His body tensed as he awaited me, his breathing was heavy and staggered.

“Tell me you want me, Ghuleh.” His accent was thick as he spoke. 

I started to give little pecks and licks to the head, making him tense even more in anticipation. 

“I want you Papa.” I said breathlessly in between kisses.

“But not as much as you want me.”

I finished before putting him into my mouth, slowly letting his length fill me as my tongue swirled around it before quickening my pace. I felt his knees become weak as they fell into me a little, the suddenness of my actions causing him to exhale firmly as if he’d been punched in the stomach. 

Feeling satisfied with the change in power, I continued my movements filling my mouth with his cock. He started thrusting his hips into me, intensifying his pleasure as well as mine, my hand grasping firmly onto the base of his shaft as sucked, my free hand holding onto his hip for support.

The sounds coming from him were enticing, hearing how deep in pleasure he was from me, hearing his whimpers and moans as I continued licking his shaft.

“Ghuleh..it’s time to..time to stop.” He said through heavy arousal, placing a gloved hand to the back of my head gently. 

I ignored his request, continuing my movements on his cock as he unexpectedly moaned.

“Now, Ghuleh.” He said, attempting to sound stern over his arousal. 

I didn’t obey, looking up to him with a mischievous lustful gaze. He must have disapproved as he grasped tightly to my hair, pulling my neck back, causing me to inhale at the slight pain of it as he let out a low growl while pulling me up to my feet.

He brought me face level with him, still holding onto my hair as I instinctively reached back to try and free myself as I winced slightly in discomfort. 

“Still don’t like to listen, do we?” He spoke, his voice low as dominance returned in it. 

I gave him a sly smirk causing fire to come through his lascivious eyes. He quickly walked me to a set of stools, pushing the other ghouls bags and personal items off of them before turning my back against them, his fingers still through my thick hair as he encouraged me to sit. 

I did and soon his body was in between my open legs, his firm cock running across my soaking panties as he kissed me hard and forceful. I breathed heavily into his kiss, tightening my legs around his waist to further feel him against me as his hand began to search from underneath my shirt. 

They moved back and forth over my breasts before one landed on my right nipple, pinching it and causing me to gasp.

“More than you want me?” He spoke, pinching harder on my nipple as a strange sound emanated from my mouth.

“Tell me, my Fire. Is that still true. Do I still want you more than you want me?” He asked, loosening his pinch but pressed himself further into me causing my clit to rub up and down against his shaft. 

I couldn’t find the words to answer him, too distracted by his movements as the dominance shifted once again. He grinded against me slowly as I wriggled beneath him, my quivering sex begging to feel more of him. I moved my hands to his hips to further the pressure but he quickly grabbed hold of them, placing them hard against the wall just above my head. 

“How much do you want me now, Ghuleh?” He asked again, one hand still firmly holding my wrists as the other went to his mouth as he pulled of his glove with his teeth.

Still, I didn’t answer, though not for lack of trying, yet the only thing I could seem to force from my parted lips were soft whimpers and whines.

“How much?” He asked again through a hoarse whisper as he slowly placed his hand over my aching cunt, rubbing my wet folds over my soaked panties.

My senses were running wild and I tried to move my arms but they wouldn’t budge from his grasp and I started to feel a sense of desperation. 

“More.” I finally was able to speak through heavy breathing.

He gave me a devilish smile, mismatched eyes still burning into me as he continued to tease my throbbing sex. 

“How much more?” He asked, reveling in the sexual torture he was inflicting. 

He pushed my panties to the side and I felt the warmth of his fingers gliding at my entrance though careful not to enter me fully. I clenched my fists as sounds of hopelessness escaped my lips.

“Anything!” I was finally able to yelp, giving him all he needed. 

He moved his hand from my entrance, placing his tip at my wet slit, enticing it for a moment before plunging inside of me quickly. A mixed sound of relief and pleasure barreled from my lips as he started to thrust, my pussy beginning to pulsate around his length. But we wasn’t finished with his teasing just yet, as he would quicken then slow his pace repeatedly causing my flustered mind to race.

My head rolled from side to side at his erratic movements as I would feel my end start to near, only for him to slow his pace causing it to disappear again. He did this repeatedly for what seemed like an eternity, indulging in every sound that breathlessly escaped me.

“Papa!”

His name erupted from me before I realized compelling him to return his firey stare on me yet again.

“Yes?” He spoke, tightening his grip on my wrists as he steadied his thrusts.

I opened my mouth to continue only for him to push hard into me, causing my back to arch and my head to roll back with a pleasureful gasp.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked in a vexing tone. 

My toes clenched as I attempted to steady myself enough to look more clearly at him, the lust in his eyes almost being enough to send me over the edge.

“Please.” I spoke, practically pleading.

He chuckled low, still thrusting has the hand that wasn’t restraining me caressed my smooth thigh. He was winning this little game of sovereignty I found myself in, but I was too flustered at this point to care. 

“Would you like to come, Ghuleh?” He asked, the evil grin returning to his painted lips as our mismatched gazes remained locked.

“Yes.” I panted, my eyes rolling back and forth in my head. 

“Tell me you want to come.” His voice started to become staggered as he tried to keep his composure.

I mustered up any will I had left to speak as his thrusts quickened in pace. 

“I..I want to..to come.” I spoke, tightening my legs around him as his thrusts became harder.

He threw is head back at my words, savoring each one as they struggled to leave my mouth. 

“Tell me, Fire.” He spoke again, his eyes closed as he awaited my words.

My climax was approaching quickly the faster his pace became and I was barley able to get out my last words before I fell over the edge of my lust. 

“Make..me come, Papa. Please.” 

That was the last thing to leave my mouth before complete and fulfilling ecstasy surged through my entire body. 

The sounds that escaped me were almost inhuman as long awaited pleasure erupted from me and not more than a few seconds after did he reach his end as well, spilling into me as the hand around wrist pressed in hard to the wall and the hand on my thigh dug deep into my skin. 

We rode out our orgasms together, seeming to want the moment to last longer more than anything before he slunk his body into mine, pressing his forehead on the wall next to my face, his breath heavy on my neck. 

His grip on my wrists loosened and I let my arms fall, placing them to either side of me, him still firmly holding on to my hips. We sat still for a moment, catching our breath, still in each others embrace.

“My Fire.” He spoke softly into my ear after our prolonged silence. “You’ll never know just how good you feel. How perfect you are.” His words sent a weak smile to my face.

“But soon, everyone will.” 

His voice echoed in my ears, ominous in nature yet I was still too flustered to care, though I was sure it would come back to haunt me later. 

Moments continued to pass by as we remained in our position, our breathing becoming in sync with one another in the silent stillness of the bus. I opened my eyes, looking at the mess of bags and clothes in the floor, the smell of the candle he had lit having grown stronger as it filled the air around me.

I looked out of the window in front of me, the moon in full view as it sat right above the venue in the distance. I sat there, embraced by hell itself, yet feeling content with the thought of it, though soon I realized he had gotten exactly what he came here for.

I wanted him more than anyone or anything. And as the bright full moon shown down in the small room, I realized that part of me always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little extra spooky and spicy ;)


	40. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you hear it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaaaaack (;

A sound louder than thunder filled my ears, startling me awake as I involuntarily jolted up right, the glaring light of the morning sun shining in through the window of the living space and onto my sleep stricken eyes.

I sat confused for a moment, not fully sure as to why I was asleep out here instead of my bunk, but those thoughts were interrupted by the harsh ringing that rushed through my eardrums. For a moment I thought maybe the bus had gotten into a wreck, but as my eyes adjusted to the bright light I could see the moving landscape through the window.

I squeezed my eyes shut, both from the abrasive light and the ringing that was slowly subsiding, rubbing my head as to try and smooth it. It finally stopped, reducing to just a small echo of its former self and allowing me to open my eyes yet again to address the burning sun and to my surprise, a groggy yet oddly alert Omega. 

He stood there still for a moment, seemingly not having noticed me there yet as, he too, rubbed at his head as though he also had heard whatever it was that mad the atrocious sound. His eyes finally opened, filling the already bright room with a sea of blue as his orbs set on me. 

Silence filled between us as he seemed to study me while he figured out the right words he wanted to speak.

“What did...did you...did you hear..?” He stumbled, trailing off before he could finish a coherent thought. I smirked at his awkwardness. 

“Did I hear..?” I asked, letting my words trail of to teasingly mimic his.

He squinted at me in suspicion, opening his mouth to reply and then changed his mind. 

“Never mind.” He spoke unsurely, causing me to giggle, all the while the sound that I had caught on that we’d both heard was still lingering in the back of my ears.

He came fully into the living space, a yawn escaping his mouth as he grabbed at a few cups from the sink, looking into each of them before deciding in the cleanest one and filled it with water from the tap. He put the glass to his lips, taking two big gulps from it before giving an exaggerated sigh of relief.

I chuckled at his silliness, rubbing the sleep from my eyes while failing at suppressing my own yawn. 

“Rough night?” The ghoul asked, a mischievous grin on his face as he leaned casually against the counter. 

I gave him a confused stare as I couldn’t seem to remember exactly what I had done last night. 

“I’m..I...you tell me?” I spoke with an awkward smile causing him laugh.

“Hell if I know. We found you out here passed out and a mess in the back room.” 

His grin returned with my remembrance and I could feel my eyes go wide. 

“Papa..” 

The words left my lips before I could stop them causing my ghoul to give me a look that made me blush. 

“Ah. Infamous last words.” He teased before walking over and sitting next to me in the couch. 

He sat close to me, our body’s nearly touching through layers of fabric as he continued to sip on his water, his eyes following the moving landscape through the window in front of us. We sat in silence for a moment, both not exactly sure what to say to each other.

It had been weeks since we’d properly spoken. Since my encounter with the journalist and my exile to the bus. We only spoke between songs on occasion but nothing more really and I found myself wanting to scooch away from him, but being unable since he sat on the blanket that was covering me and I was almost certain I wasn’t wearing any pants.

“So..” he started, breaking the silence while still gazing out the wide window. “How have you been since..well, you know?” 

His words sounded nervous and I could tell it was because he was nervous. I scoffed playfully, briefly reflecting on my past couple weeks of being escorted back and forth from the bus every night and my unrequited boredom.

“It’s been..Lets see, how do I put this...just a tad bit shitty.” I joked, holding my fingers up to mimic a small pinching motion. 

He let out a small chuckle, his nerves started to   
dissipate as I saw his body relax more as he sat. 

“Yeah, I imagined so.” 

Silence filled the little space we had between us yet again and I found myself watching him watch the window. The way his bright eyes followed the trees. The way his lips parted slightly and closed back and forth as if he wanted to say something but kept changing his mind.

This went on for a couple of minutes, all the while I heard the ringing from earlier still lingering in my ears before he furrowed his brow a little as he turned to me.

“Ghoulette.” He spoke, his tone nervous but determined. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you a couple of weeks ago. And I’m sorry for being so distant after.” 

His words made my heart jump as they left his mouth and I leaned in closer as he continued to speak them.

“It’s just..well, this whole thing has..has been a..” 

He paused for a moment, turning his head down to stare at the table before continuing.

“A shit show.” He turned to face me again, a genuine look in his eyes. 

“Tell me about it.” I nervously joked, scratching through my thick bed head while flashing him a small smile.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the whole truth. I..I honestly thought I could handle it. I didn’t think it..”

My words trailed off as memories of that stressful night filled my head and I looked back up to understanding blue eyes and a familiar touch to my knee, causing my skin to form goosebumps underneath the blanket.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known how serious it was.” He spoke gently yet stern, as if he really wanted me to trust him. 

“But, as far as I know, we haven’t been able to find any signs of him. Which isn’t necessarily a good thing” 

His words made my heart sink as my hopes left it. 

“So does..does that mean..?” I started to ask but the look on his face said it all.

My head sank as i dramatically slunk down in a pouting action, a groan leaving my lips. He chuckled at my behavior, placing his hand under my chin so that i would look up at him.

“I don’t know for sure. The only thing I do know is that you are safe.” He smiled at me, that small genuine smile I’d missed so much. 

No one could stay upset after seeing a look like that and before i knew it, my arms were wrapped around him as i pulled him into a hug.

“I’ve missed you..” I said softly into his shoulder, his actual name escaping me though he didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t reply, just hugged me back and that was enough. 

Only a few breaths later was our embrace ended and I watched as he sat back, slightly wincing as he rubbed his temples. 

“The sound.” I thought to myself and as i watched him react i could tell he was still hearing it too. 

“Well..now that that’s settled. What was that noise earlier? That loud...bang?” I asked, no longer able to ignore the light ringing that still emanated in my ears. 

The tall ghoul gave me a concerning look, tilting his head slightly, his lips parted as he tried to think of what to say.

“I know you heard it too.” I spoke sternly to him. 

I had to know. If it were anything else, I’d have maybe shrug it off, but not this. This was different. I just couldn’t shake that sound from my mind.

He paused for a while, his eyes shifting as if he could see his options of what to say in the space between us and I eagerly kept mine on him as I waited. After several moments he finally looked at me.

“Okay.” He started, a small unsure look in his face as he spoke. 

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to tell you, since my dreams lately have been scattered and seemingly unimportant but..this time it was about you..and..” 

His thick accent trailing off right as he’d peaked my interest.

“And?” I asked, encouraging him to finish.

More silence ensued as his eyes shifted from my blue to brown, my patience just about to burst before he finally spoke again.

“It was about you and Mark. The journalist..well, he’s not actually a journalist. At least not that I know of..but that’s not the point.” He spoke kind of quickly, his thoughts jumbled as I was yearning for him to get to the point.

I leaned in, the look in my mismatched eyes practically begging him to continue.

“I’m not exactly sure what I saw. Like I said, my dreams haven’t been clear lately. But, I know what I heard..” He trailed off again, almost as if he just couldn’t get the words out, as if something was stopping him from doing so.

He opened his mouth to speak once again but not before Earth came stumbling through the entry way and a still injured Alpha not far behind. 

We watched the drummer make his way to the cabinet, rummaging through, Alpha sitting in one of the chairs across from us, a long yawn escaping him before his crystal eyes set on us.

“Good to see you two are chummy again.” He grinned and I realized I was still sat awfully close to the blue eyed ghoul.

 

I readjusted myself, sure to keep the blanket over my bare skin, not feeling quite comfortable bearing it all to my band mates. 

“Yeah, it has been getting pretty dreary around here.” Earth chimed in through a full mouth of dry cereal he had pulled straight from the box. “Even though it was all your fault anyway.”

His words caused me to blink in a sort of surprise at them. 

“I’ll..try to do better.” I responded, halfway serious as I believed what he said was true. 

This whole thing was my fault, but at least I couldn’t be making it worse in my current situation. 

“Don’t listen to him.” Alpha spoke in slight annoyance over my own thoughts. “He thrives off of making people feel smaller than he actually is.” 

The guitarist teased causing Earth to mock back at him. 

“Yeah and he’s just jealous his replacement is better than him.” Earth joked back as I tried to suppress a laugh while Alpha thumped through the drummers long blond hair, Earth taking his elbow to his ribs causing Alpha to jerk.

“Hey! Enough with the cat fights, alright?” Waters voice boomed from the entry way as he emerged, fully clothed for the day.

He looked around at his fellow musicians, who all still sat half dressed in their night wear before checking the time on his watch. 

“You know we’ll be there in..less than 10 minuets, right?” He said, causing Earth and Omega to perk up from their seats.

“Already? Sooner than I thought.” Omega spoke out loud yet seemingly to himself.

“Clearly.” Air said as he, too, filled the living space with the rest of us. 

“You all need to start getting ready. Well, most of you.” He spoke, flashing his dull eyes to me before returning them to the others.

“Dibs on the bathroom!” Alpha exclaimed before jumping up and racing down the hall, the other two ghouls groaning as they followed. 

“What the fuck do you have to get ready for?” I heard Earth annoyingly holler after at his band mate as they they disappeared into the hall. 

I smirked at their silliness, readjusting myself on the couch before a sigh left my lips. 

“So close.” I muttered to myself.

Right when I think I’ll get answers something always seems to interrupt it. Almost right on queue.

I sat back, my hands placed on the table as I tapped my fingernails on the hard top, my mind swirling with impatience as I tried to guess what it was Omega was going to say, all the while the ringing still prominently stuck in the back of my head. 

“How’ve you been holding up?” Waters question pulling me back as he took Omega’s spot next to me in the couch. 

“It’s not so bad. Just..boring.” I admitted, causing the bassist to chuckle. 

“Ah, So you think being around us isn’t boring? Good to know.”

“We’ll, I mean, you have your moments. But for the most part, yeah.” I responded with a giggle and a light nudge to his ribs. 

“I’m sure it should blow over soon. I can feel it.” He said reassuring, the look in his kind eyes showing that he meant it. 

“Yeah, sure.” Air piped up from across us, arms crossed as he leaned against the counter. “It should shoot on by in no time.” 

He spoke through an oddly ominous grin that sent a shiver down my spine. I held his stare for longer than I’d like, just ready to remark on his words before the other ghouls reemerged from the back of the bus. Almost as if on queue and to my dismay, the bus slowly cam to a halt, the window showing an empty parking lot to our next venue. 

“Perfect timing.” Water said to his band mates with an impressed tone.

“Let’s get this over with.” Earth groaned as he made his way to the front of the bus and out the door. 

The others started to follow suit, leaving me still sat on the couch as I quietly cursed under my breath. I was desperate to know more about Omegas dream and why I had a strange connection to it but my hopes of finding out anytime soon were fading as I watched the top of his blond head disappear as he stepped down the bus. 

“See you at the Ritual tonight.” Water smiled as he followed Alpha down the steps. 

“Don’t have too much fun without us!” I heard the guitarist holler from the doors, making me chuckle.

That left me with Air as he still lingered at the edge of the steps, his head tilted slightly almost as if were trying to listen to something in the distance.

“Good luck, tonight. As always.” He spoke finally, half turned away from me as his eyes seemed to be focused at the other ghouls who were making their way to the venue.

“Isn’t it bad luck to say good luck before a show?” I joked in my attempt to lighted the mood around the brooding ghoul. 

He chucked at my words, taking a few steps towards the door before answering me.

“Oh, Im sure we’ll go out with a bang.” His words left a pit in my stomach for some reason, the ringing in my head becoming more prominent as he held his stare on me. 

“Can you hear it?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as if he was straining to hear the thing in which he spoke. 

I furrowed my brow, both at his question and the rising tone beating in my eardrums. 

“Hear what?” I asked back, my body becoming tense for his response. 

He held his stare for a moment before fastening his fingers into a gun, outstretching his arm towards me before giving his answer.

“The thunder.” 

The words left his lips as he took a pretend shot at me, following it with a playful though sinister wink as he made his exit, leaving me with a certain and uneasy feeling.

My eyes were wide as I sat frozen on the couch, the sounds of distant ghouls fading slowly away from the bus as realization hit me. I didn’t need Omega to finish telling me his dream. I could hear it louder than the thunder of a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I’d like to apologize for my sudden and long absence. I won’t go into the details, but I had an unimaginable tragedy occur with a sudden death in my family. It’s been hard for me these past weeks and I had just lost motivation and inspiration to keep writing. It was always in the back of my mind though and, with the resent unveiling of Cardinal Copia and the new ‘Rats’ single AND video (all of which I’d love to hear your opinions on. I for one LOVE the song the video and our new front man) and also with the help of a couple encouraging comments, I have regained inspiration to continue on with this story. I truly enjoy writing this story, not only for you guys but for myself as well. Updates will be more consistent from now on. As always, I hope you are still enjoying the story and thank you for reading <3


	41. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A perfect servant or a perfect rebel?” I thought, a smirk forming on my covered mouth as I stepped out to the dark stage. That was an answer only The Devil could know.

I heard the loud knocks on the bus doors all the way from inside the bathroom as I hurriedly tried to finish getting ready, quickly but efficiently applying my usual black makeup and attempting to make my hair resemble something other than a lions mane, succeeding only a little. 

“Hold on, hold on.” I muttered to myself, imagining the security guard, Marcus I assumed, standing impatiently for me. 

I quickly smudged black over my eyes, stepping back to look at my hasty work.

“Not bad.” I thought out loud, slightly adjusting my costume and figuring it would have to do as I heard another set of loud knocks coming from the front. 

Quickly and clumsily, I stepped out of the small bathroom, doing a sort of fast paced walk-jog down the slim hallway, all the while trying to slip my shoes on and sling my backpack across my shoulders all in one move. One last set of knocks echoed through the empty bus as I reached for my mask before stomping down the steps, opening the doors to my familiar escort, his face none too impressed by my tardiness. 

I stood there on the steps leaning halfway out of the doors as I tried to catch my breath, blowing air up to my forehead to move my messy bangs from my eyes.

“Hey.” I said in a breathy tone, flashing the tall man an awkward smile of peace and apology. 

He just looked at me, the kind of look a disappointed grandma would give you if you showed up to her house wearing a Ghost shirt. He broke his stare on me to look down at his watch and then back, me finally able to steady my breath.

“Hey.” He finally said back, though not with a very enthusiastic tone, but it was enough for me. 

“Dont look too happy to see me, Marcus.” I spoke with a cheeky smile as I pulled my hair back, securing it with a tie and slipping the black cover over before hopping down from the steps, doing a sort of skip a few steps away from him, out stretching my arms to soak in the sun and fresh air, living in the moment while Marcus continued to impatiently wait. 

“So I see you can make time for this little routine. Just not to actually be READY on time.” He spoke, halfway teasing but halfway serious. 

“Hey, I’m not perfect. No matter what you might have heard.” I responded with a wink, placing my silver mask over my face before turning to walk towards the venue. 

I heard him smirk to himself at my cheeky remark, knowing he couldn’t stay annoyed with me for too long. I turned on my heel, continuing my pace backwards as the tall dark and handsome guard still stood by the door. 

“C’mon! We don’t have all night!” I hollered through my mask, watching him shake his head at my teasing remark before jogging up to me and mumbling to himself.

We walked side by side through the fading sunset as it cast a dim glow on the asphalt of the empty section of parking lot, my shadow following next to me long and eerie. The sound of our footsteps echoed trough the empty space, bouncing off the metal cars we passed until those were gone too and it was just us again. A soft whistle came from my escort, a haunting tune I couldn’t quite put my finger on as I tilted my head up to the early evening sky and letting my eyes scan across the twilight.

My mismatched gaze searched along every star as they became more prominent with the fading sunlight as I sought out my ever haunting watcher. I felt my pace slow, the whistle from my security guard growing softer as our distance increased. I noticed soon that my walking ceased completely as my eyes still wandered intently. I knew this day was coming soon, but I didn’t think it was already here.

“It’s right there.” The low voice of my escort suddenly next to me caused me to jump from my trance, him having noticed I was no longer right beside him.

I looked to him, his big arm outstretched towards a cluster of trees on the opposite side of the venue. I squinted my eyes, peering through the thick distant leaves seeing, to my dismay, the watchful light of the moon just barely peeking through.

“Not asleep yet, Fire. Almost, but not quite.” Marcus spoke as reassuring as he could, placing a hand on my small shoulder.

“Damn.” I muttered under my breath as I still just stood there, staring at what was becoming my worst enemy, the thing that kept my singer away every night. 

The hand on my shoulder squoze firmly, giving me a little shake and causing me to look up at his dark and kind yet impatient face. 

“We need to keep moving.” He spoke as his hand now placed at the small of my back guiding me next to him. 

I chuckled lightly at his urgency. 

“Someone’s in a rush tonight.” 

“Maybe if someone wasn’t late, we wouldn’t need to rush.” He spoke sternly causing me to furrow my brow. 

“What’s five or ten minutes? I don’t think it’s...” 

“If you’re late, it’s my problem. I’ll have the whole Clergy up my ass.” He cut me off, His words inspiring sympathy as I picked up the pace a little. 

“That doesn’t sound pleasant.” I stated, not even wanting to know the wrath of the clergy.

I barely had Papa raise his voice at me and I broke. 

“You couldn’t even imagine.” Marcus spoke with a shiver as memories seemed to flash before is deep brown eyes. 

“Oh, so you know? What did you do?” I asked, a little too eagerly. 

I was becoming desperate for a little drama in my life, though you’d think I’d had my fill by now. 

I hooked my arm around his, my curious gaze staring up at him as I waited for his response. He laughed a little, shaking his head and I was even more curious as to how such a memory could insight fear and humor simultaneously.

“Well don’t just keep it to yourself.” I impatiently spoke, nudging him with my elbow.

“It wasn’t me, Fire. It was another security detail, Jay.” He responded almost fondly.

“And what did Jay do?” 

“Guess he was in charge of securing the perimeter of a venue the night of a Ritual. He ended up leaving the back door unlocked and a couple of overly nosey fans got in.” 

His words held my upmost attention, our pace in perfect unison as we came nearer to the venue. 

“They ended up finding the main dressing room the band was sharing that night. I don’t think they found anything important before he got them out but, the damage had already been done.”

“Oh so what, did they kill him or something?” I joked as I looked up to see a more sorrowful look on the guards face.

“Shit..did they kill him?” I asked wide eyed and almost panicked. 

“Can’t say for sure. But there were plenty of rumors going around. One guard said he saw someone he didn’t recognize at a Ritual taking him to the back that night and putting him in a black car. He swears he saw Sister in the car waiting. All I know is we never heard from him after that.” Marcus finished, his story sending chills down my spine.

“Shit.” I cursed under my breath. 

Details of all of this were getting darker by the day now and I couldn’t help but feel for the large guard who’s arm still intertwined with mine as we approached the back door of the venue. He unhooked his arm from mine before reaching for the set of many keys that dangled from a hook on his belt loop. We stood in the brisk twilight as he fumbled the keys in search for the right one but seemingly failing as he began to curse under his breath. 

“Fuck.” He breathed, a small panic trailing behind as he began to pat at all his pockets. 

“Do you have your phone?” He asked, still feeling around his pockets almost frantically.

“Why would i have my phone?” I asked a bit confused before trying the door handle myself. 

“Yep, that’s locked.” I stated, amusing myself but not really helping the situation. 

“Maybe you dropped it, we can just walk back...” I started to suggest as I attempted to step back in the direction of the bus before the guard took my arm and tugged me back towards the door.

“We don’t have time.” He spoke before silence over came us.

“So..do we have time to just stand here or?” I asked, starting to become increasingly more worried. 

“No, we don’t.” He began, tapping his fingers on the cold wall as he thought. 

“Okay. Okay.” He began again, a glimmer of hope in his deep eyes. “I’m going to run to the front. There will be another guard with a set of keys. I’ll bring them back and BOOM. We’re in.” He finished, clapping his hands loudly for an added effect as I stood still a little confused. 

“Yeah..okay. So, what am I supposed to do during this master plan?” 

“Wait here.” He spoke quickly before turning quickly in his heel to head towards the front of the venue.

“What?!..no, wait..don’t just leav..” 

“It’ll take two seconds, Fire. I promis.” He cut me off as he approached the corner. 

“Marcus!” I quietly yelled in a desperate yet failed attempt to not be left alone by the back door. 

“Two seconds!” He replied before disappearing from sight, leaving me to my own worried thoughts. 

“One. Two.” I sarcastically spoke as I pressed my back to the concrete wall, sliding down in a squatting position under the flickering light of the back entrance. 

I bounced back and forth on my heels, occasionally peering to the corner where I last saw my security guard and impatiently awaiting his return. Moments turned into longer moments, me now sitting crossed legged on the dusty sidewalk, flicking tiny rocks into the dark of the parking lot as I hummed my own obscure version of Square Hammer to myself and the gnats and moths that were buzzing around the light above me. 

The minutes began to drag on and if we were already running late before, I could only imagine how late I was going to be now. 

“Maybe you should just run away.” I thought to myself as despair was getting the better of me.

“It would be better than facing Sisters wrath.” I giggled at my mellow drama. 

“Nope.” I spoke aloud before jump by up to my feet. 

I couldn’t keep sitting an waiting for things to happen around me. If I couldn’t count on Marcus I’d have to count on myself. 

“I guess I’ll be my own security guard.” I muttered to myself, looking up at the small sliver of the moon before forcing my legs to move around the corner to the front.

The light pat of my shoes on the pavement was the only sound as I hurriedly walked along the perimeter, my fingers trancing along the wall as I approached the last corner before I reached the front. I stopped short of the clearing, taking a moment to glance around the corner before emerging. To my surprise and relief, there wasn’t anyone standing outside of the doors. A little odd, but I wasn’t complaining.

So I made my way, slowly, to the glow of the large glass front doors. My heart was racing as I heard the sounds of a large amount of people coming from the inside lobby, peaking around to confirm my assumption. 

“Okay. You made it this far.” I tried talking my nerves down as I peaked into the doors once again, straining to find Marcus, or any other security guard for the matter, but none were in sight.

My hopes were beginning to dissipate when finally my contact hidden eyes saw the door that led to the backstage hall. I quickly turned back against the wall, my heart loudly thumping in my chest as all the things that could go wrong raced through my mind. But I didn’t have time to weigh my options. I needed to get backstage. I just hoped I could do it unseen.

“God damn it.” I muttered resentfully before turning to the doors and pushing through then into the front lobby. 

My heart was pounding as my eyes wandered through the sea of people all gathered chatting before our set began though it wasn’t as many people as I first anticipated. I was still anxious though. Something just didn’t feel right, as if i wasn’t supposed to be there. Most likely because i wasn’t. But the door to the back stage hall was a straight shot away with a different security guard standing nearby and so far, no one seemed to notice me.

Maybe this will be okay. 

“Oh my god...is that actually her.” 

My heart skipped as I heard someone seemingly point me out. 

“No way. Why would an actual Nameless Ghoul be out here?”

“I don’t know but there is one.” 

I suddenly froze while my eyes began to wander until I spotted two young girls, most likely teenagers, walking through the crowd towards me. My eyes grew wide as they approached, cutting me off short of the door with eager looks in there’s as they soon realized that I was, indeed, an actual nameless ghoul. I could see now, from the similarities in their deep complexion and matching deep eyes that they were sisters, just a few years apart.

“Oh wow. It’s Alpha!” 

“She’s not Alpha, Jessa. She’s just fire.” 

They spoke enthusiastically to each other, the older of the two correcting the other. 

“I’m so sorry girls, but I need to get back....” 

“Could we just have your autograph, Fire?” The younger one cutting me off, an eager look glimmering in her dark brown eyes.

I swallowed hard, not knowing exactly what to do in this moment as I now had two pens held in my face.

“Umm.” I started, looking from one face to the other before the older girl cut in. 

“Please! It would mean the world to us! We love Ghost and we are so happy they have a girl now. It’s so awesome! You’re amazing!” She spoke very quickly and excitedly and I could help but smile underneath my mask at her words.

I looked around the crowded area, still no one else seeming to notice me as i stood with the two young fans. 

“It’ll just take a second.” The younger spoke again, a hopeful sheen to her eyes as they looked up to mine.

“Of course. But it’ll have to be our little secret, okay?” I replied which immediately caused them to squeal with excitement.

I placed my finger over the mouthless part of my mask in a shushing motion to encourage them to keep it down before taking the pen of the older sister. She then handed me a small notebook that as I flipped through to find a clean page I noticed all her Ghost related doodles and art.

“I like these pictures. You’re very talented.” I spoke, having finally found a clean page.

“Thank you so much!” She beamed at me.

“What is your name?” I asked, leaning in closer to her as she spoke her name to me. 

“Aliyah.” 

“That’s such a pretty name.” I replied, pressing the pen to paper as I wrote “For Aliyah.” and finished it with my symbol of an upright triangle followed by a heart. 

She thanked me as she took back her notebook and pen, marveling at the freshly written message. I then turned to the other girl as she eagerly grasps onto a CD cope of ‘Meliora’. I took her pen and the CD, opening it and only flipping it to the inside cover as she instructed me to do. 

“And your name is Jessa, right?” I asked, looking up to a surprised look. 

“Yes! How did you know that?” She asked, having forgotten that her sister had said it out loud just moment earlier.

I gave her a playful wink before signing her book the same as her sisters and then handing it back to her. They both exchanged excited smiles to each other as they gazed over their new autographs. 

“Remember. A secret.” I spoke to cheesing grins as they nodded in response.

“Okay ladies, it’s time for me to g..” I started, as I began to stand back from my knee to finish my journey to the door only for my heart to drop to my stomach as i saw more people beginning to notice my presence and a small group forming around me.

“Shit.” I spoke aloud, the buzz of the growing fans around me making it hard to breath.

“Holy shit! A nameless ghoul!” 

“Ghouleh, can I have your autograph?”

“Me too!”

“A picture!” 

The swarm of voices filled my head as the crowd began to close in, dozens of eager and excited faces all looking at me, holding pens and phones in my masked face. I frantically looked from one face to the next, attempting to step back only to be pushed into the people behind me, all the while my eyes desperately hoping not to see a familiar sinister face.

“Please Ghouleh!” 

“Look at her mask!” 

“Just one picture!” 

I saw the flash from a couple phones go off that made my hand shoot up to my mask, making sure to hold it in place as I attempted to speak over the sea of voices. 

“I’m sorry guys... I..I really can’t. I need to get back stage..” I spoke, my voice almost getting lost in the background. 

The air was growing thicker and thicker, my heart feeling like it could pound right out of my chest. Why did i ever think this would work? Where the fuck did Marcus go? This was becoming my worst nightmare, my sight of the door having completely gone as I was now engulfed by the crowd, but I couldn’t move or try and break free of it. 

I felt paralyzed by fear and worry as I was being swallowed by the people around me. My ears being filled with their eager questions and awe filled requests and it felt as though my wide eyes could pop right out of my head. 

“Seriously!...i cant..I cant do this...come on..” I made once last attempt to speak over them before something else got their attention.

A piercing whistle shot through the air causing silence through the lobby as it echoed off the walls. The crowd of fans around me all began to turn to the source, me still not being able to quite see over the crowded bodies. 

“Thank god.” I breathed, expecting to see Marcus on the other side to help guide me out of this mess.

“Alright! That’s enough everyone! It’s time to clear out!”

The booming voice of a man I didn’t recognize came from the direction of the whistle. 

“Let’s go! Let the lady pass. She has a show to get to!” He yelled over the disappointed groans of the fans as they began to disperse, leaving a path for the man to get through to guide me to the door. 

I watched as his slim yet muscular frame neared me, still frozen in my spot when he finally got to me. 

“I believe I was talking about you.” He spoke, his icy gaze shown down on me, growing more stern by the second.

I nodded back, involuntarily letting out a nervous giggle as I quickly paced over to him as he grabbed the back of my arm to escort me to the backstage hallway. 

“You know, this was the first time this entire tour I was happy to see someone I didn’t recognize.” I spoke in an attempt to rest my anxiousness. 

He didn’t reply though, just hastily kept guiding me through the hall.

“I was just relieved you saw me is all.” I continued shyly as I tried to match his quick pace. 

“Well I wasn’t too thrilled to see you out there. What the hell were you even doing?” He spoke in a scolding tone as if I were a misbehaving toddler. 

I swallowed hard as we turned the corner and he stopped me to wait on my reply. I stood silent for a moment, able to study his worried face a little more closely and realizing he couldn’t be much older than I was. 

“Shouldn’t we just get me to the stage? I mean, you said yourself. I have a show to get...” 

“That could have been bad. Really bad.” He cut me off, an almost grim look in his blue-green eyes. 

“Yeah..yeah, I know.” I replied, my head lowering as my eyes shifted across the tiles on the ground. 

Silence filled the space around the guard and me, with only the small sounds of our breathing to cut through the tense air.

“Okay.” He spoke, shaking his head as he grabbed hold of my arm again to continue guiding me down the hall. 

We walked swiftly down the hall in continued silence, the square jaw of the guard clenched as his thin lips seemed to be mumbling something to himself. I looked from his face to his free arm, reaching across him and grabbing hold of his wrist to peer at his watch.

“There’s still a couple of minutes. I thought it was way later than that.” I joked before he slipped away from my grip and letting out a scoff. 

“Jeeze. Lighten up a little..”

“I don’t think you really grasp the seriousness of the situation here.” He spoke in a sort of amazement. 

“Well..yes I do. I mean, I know it could have been worse but..” My voice trailed off as we turned a corner and he stopped me again, bending down to be at eye level with me. 

“Not worse for you. They need you. You’re untouchable. But a security guard can be replaced in a matter of hours.” His voice was low and hushed as he spoke awfully close to my face. He looked terrified. 

“You shouldn’t have to worry...I’m not your responsibility.” I tried reassuring him. 

Then it hit me not a moment before he said it. 

“Marcus.” I thought, wide eyes before he began staying the same thing I was already thinking. 

“No. But someone IS responsible for you. Not for much longer though.” He shook his head. 

His words made my heart sink. I couldn’t let Marcus get blamed for this. Thisnwpildnt He happening if I just listened to what he told me to do. And knowing myself better than anyone, of course I had to try and make it right. 

“What if..” I started, a hopeful idea coming to me. 

“What if we just don’t say anything about this?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well..I mean, what I keep heading backstage and you go back to whatever it is you’re supposed to be doing, and we just act like this didn’t happen?” I smiled up to him, feeling I could persuade a little easier than before.

“Just act like it didn’t happen?” He asked in disbelief.

“You wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore.” I continued in my hopeful persuasion. 

He furrowed is brow, seemingly weighing his options as they laid out in the space between us. 

“What about your escort? Marcus, right? What happened when they realize he’s missing?” 

“He’s not missing, he’s just..” I started, trying to find the right words to explain.

“Look, it’s a long story. But I know Marcus and in all seriousness he’s probably running around the place trying to find me as it is.” I continued with determination. “Things just got mixed around. It’ll all be back to normal after the Ritual, I promise.” I looked at him as he thought, tapping my foot as I was becoming more and more antsy with every second I wasn’t backstage.

He looked down at me, a not-to-convinced look in his weary eyes as I trued giving him one last pleading look in the hopes to convince him. It must have worked. 

“Okay..okay, yeah.” He began nodding his head as relief rushed through my small body. 

“Thank you! Thank you. Seriously. I have it under control. Thank you so much.” I rambled to a now more relaxed guard.

“Yeah well, you better get to it.” He spoke, making a shooing motion with his hand as he began to walk back the way we came. 

“Right!” I said back before swiftly continuing down the hallway. 

My heart was still racing, now from a mixture of relief and worry. 

“Where the fuck was Marcus? Mister ‘have to be on time’.” I thought to myself. 

It must have been something awfully important. I chucked to myself at the grief I would give him the next time I saw him. Hopefully right after this Ritual. God, what a big idiot. Who would of thought that I was the one protecting him from the wrath of The Clergy now?

I continued in my amusement as I finally reached backstage. I quickly slipped through the door, making sure no one seeing that I was alone as I leaned next to a couple amps to catch my breath before noticing my fellow guitar ghoul strolling towards me. 

“When did you get back here, Ghoulette?” His thick accent asked above the before Ritual buzz. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Five minutes ago?” I lied to the tall ghoul. 

“Hm. You’re sneaky.” He winked, making my body tense as I stood upright.

“What..what do you mean?” I asked, causing his to let out a low chuckle. 

“I’m just messing with you, Ghoulette.” He spoke, squeezing my shoulder. I forced myself to giggle back, trying to conceal the pit of worry that was my entire body.

“See you out there.” He spoke with an encouraging nudge before walking to his side of the stage. 

“Fuck me.” I cursed at myself in disbelief as I too headed to my side of the stage.

“I can’t believe that actually worked.” I thought, almost proud of my accomplishment.

If you could call it that. 

I grinned wide from underneath my mask as I approached the roadie holding my guitar as I took my place behind the curtain that cut me off from the stage. Soon, the red glow of the intro flooded over my costume and I closed my eyes for a moment to fully calm and collect myself. 

I wasn’t sure why I kept putting myself in these situations, especially when it would be easier not to interfere. But I don’t think I could forgive myself if I didn’t at least try to help Marcus. I didn’t know what exactly happened to the people who pissed off The Clergy, but it couldn’t possibly be very good. I knew I had better luck with repercussions than anyone on this crazy tour. 

“They need you. You’re untouchable.” I heard the words of the nameless guard echo in my head from moments earlier.

It drove me mad to still be seemingly kept so much in the dark about what went on with oh so mysterious Clergy and my own made up thoughts in the matter made me shiver. But it was about time for me to embrace it, if I could do anything at all.

“Perfect.” I spoke out loud under the loud and eerie intro as i opened my eyes as it neared it’s end.

They need me to be perfect. That’s all I’ve heard since starting this journey. 

“A perfect servant or a perfect rebel?” I thought, a smirk forming on my covered mouth as I stepped out to the dark stage. That was an answer only The Devil could know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, I’d like to thank all of you who commented your condolences of my recent loss. It means a lot to have people around who care, especially in a not so common place. And second, I’d like to sincerely apologize for being so absent the past several months. And also for being so finicky about when the new chapter would be up. Between the writers block and just stress of every day life, the days got away from me. I can’t promise when the next chapter will be out or how soon, but I will say that I haven given up on this story. I’m determined to finish it! I already have new chapters laid out, nownits just about writing and fine tuning them. Thank you all for being patient and understanding and hopefully still eager for the next installments. And, as always, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy <3 <3


End file.
